Muérdeme para siempre
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: En la ciudad de Tokyo, existe el rumor que nunca debes quedarte afuera hasta la media noche, porque ellos aparecen. Pero Sanji no es una persona supersticiosa y esas tontas advertencias le tienen sin cuidado. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que Él aparecería, ni que terminaría descubriendo lo que su vida esconde de la manera más surreal posible: con una mordida. [AU] —ZoroxSanji—
1. El hijo de la noche: la primera vista

_**¡Hola a todos mis adorados saltamontes! lol**_

 _ **Muchos de quiénes me leían en Amor Yaoi, saben que tenía ésta historia inclusa allá, pero desde hace como un año ya la acabé de escribir totalmente, pero por falta de tiempo y prioridades, no la terminé de publicar en dicha plataforma y, con lo que sucedió hace poco del hackeo, menos.**_

 _ **De hecho, estoy pasando todas mis historias aquí, jajaja. Por ende, hoy traigo ésta preciosidad ante ustedes.**_

 _ **Será un short-fic, no contendrá demasiados capítulos ni demasiado drama a cómo acostumbro. Asimismo, debo decir cómo advertencia, que habrá cierto grado de sadomasoquismo y palabras vulgarmente hermosas(?), también un grado de violencia específica, pero no demasiada.**_

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Viernes 11 de Octubre del 2013/_

—Nos vemos mañana, viejo —se despidió Sanji de su jefe del trabajo que tiene en aquel restaurante muy conocido en la ciudad.

—Mañana es tu día de descanso, no tienes por qué venir, mocoso —repuso Zeff.

—Vengo porque puedo y me gusta estar aquí, nos vemos mañana —replicó Sanji, ahora llevándose un cigarro a sus labios, encendiéndolo.

Zeff simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, no importaba que dijera, ese muchacho al final siempre venía le tocara o no trabajar, pero debía admitir que eso era algo de admirar, ya que demostraba cuando amaba el trabajo.

—No te pagaré los días extras.

—Lo sé, viejo, lo sé, no espero que lo hagas —dijo Sanji, volviendo un poco el rostro para sonreírle y luego salió de aquel restaurante.

Ya era bastante tarde, su reloj marcaba las once y media de la noche, pese a eso, la ciudad seguía estando muy concurrida por automóviles y personas, aunque el rubio sabía que seguramente en poco tiempo empezarían a desaparecer la mayoría de gente para ir a sus casas o bien resguardarse, todo por esa maldita noticia.

Desde hace un mes, se habían estado reportando muchos casos de desaparecidos, así como de asesinatos. La policía estaba desconcertada, porque las víctimas eran simples personas que parecía fueron elegidas al azar, solo con el simple motivo de matarlas, porque no siempre tenían algo por lo que un "delincuente" iría tras ellos. Las cosas empeoraron cuando a alguien de los medios se le ocurrió decir que eso tenía que ver con los demonios bebedores de sangre y como en Japón la mayoría de la gente suele tener supersticiones con forme a demonios, aunque dicha teoría resultaba estúpida. Pero como el miedo era bastante, con más razón nadie se quedaba tan tarde en la noche.

Los asesinatos seguían, sin importar el cuidado de la gente y a Sanji le daba exactamente igual eso, él no creía eso, porque esto era la vida real, no existían ese tipo de seres de inframundo y aunque existieran, no era como si le diera miedo aquello. No le temía a la muerte si llegaba por él, es más, tal vez estaría agradecido.

El viento cubrió el rostro del rubio por completo, alborotándole sus cabellos largos. Suspiró y con el cigarro aun en los labios, pasó su diestra por su cabeza para acomodarlos. Alzó su mirada y en ese momento se dio cuenta que en el cielo no había luna, solo las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo oscuro con cierta debilidad; era extraño ver un cielo sin luna, pero de alguna manera eso le gustó.  
Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que había un parque dos esquinas más, por lo que decidió ir a este para sentarse un rato a fumar, no es sí no pudiera hacerlo en su casa, mas disfrutaba y prefería por mucho estar con su cigarro en la calle.  
Cuando llegó al dichoso parque, vio como varias personas ahí cerraban sus puestos y otras se iban, mirándolo de manera extraña al darse cuenta como el rubio se sentó, como quien espera pasar un buen rato ahí.

—Oí, muchacho, deberías irte a casa, ahora la ciudad no es tan segura —le dijo un hombre de quizá cincuenta años.

—No le tengo miedo, pero gracias —respondió Sanji con seriedad, dando una calada a su cigarro.

—Deberías tener cuidado, aun así —esta vez, quien le habló fue mujer de ojos azules oscuros delineados con el cabello negro y corto, los labios rojos, era muy guapa.

—Oh, Mellorine, agradezco su preocupación, pero no es necesario —repitió Sanji con más respeto y cierta coquetería.

—Un niño como tú, no debería retar lo que no ve —la mujer le miró con seriedad.

—No reto nada, porque no existe, mi bella señorita —repuso Sanji con una sonrisa, dando dos caladas más a su cigarro.

—Recuerda, niño: lo que no ves, no significa que no exista. Cuídate del destino —la mujer le dirigió una mirada significativa y se dio la vuelta, yéndose más rápido de lo que debería.

Sanji se quedó atónito un momento, porque tras oír esas palabras, se estremeció fuertemente, mas luego negó. _Seguramente la señorita esta confundida_ , pensó sin complicaciones.

—Bah, de todos modos, no es como sí le temiera a algo —se dijo a sí mismo, dedicándose a fumar dos cigarros más.

No se dio cuenta, que a lo lejos, exactamente arriba de un edificio de cinco pisos, un par de ojos negros con un iris borgoña, le miraban atento.

* * *

 _/Viernes 18 de Octubre del 2013/_

Probablemente para cualquier humano, el tener la vida y juventud eterna sería algo de ensueño, con lo que se creería feliz, sintiéndose los dueños del mundo. Pero para Zoro, estar viviendo en esa noche eterna durante trescientos años, condenado a matar para saciar su sed, no le hacía sentir precisamente grato, aunque ya se había acostumbrado desde hace tiempo a su modo de vida, a ver a los humanos como simple alimento, ¿qué más daba?, si ya estaba maldito, ya era un demonio, ya no tenía alma, ¿por qué preocuparse por cosas tan simples como una vida humana?, aunque suponía que por pensar eso, lo volvía más maldito de lo que ya era. Mas no le importaba, realmente, porque incluso entre los humanos existían peores monstruos que los mismos vampiros. Y de esos seres viles, era de los que más le gustaba alimentarse, nada mejor que ejercerle sufrimiento a aquellos que lo provocaban. Ya no tenía nada más que perder.

Era un vampiro solitario, viajaba solo y solo de vez en cuando se encontraba con algún que otro compañero que le hacía compañía un día o hasta tres, no más. Realmente a Zoro no le importaba pasar su vida con nadie que no hubiera sido ella. Pero ella ya había muerto cuando ambos eran humanos y quizá él también hubiese muerto de no ser por aquel vampiro de ojos dorados que lo salvó.  
Ya llevaba años viviendo y nunca supo exactamente porque él lo salvó.

 _Con que debemos cuidarnos del destino_ , pensó con el ceño fruncido. Nunca había pensado que Madam Shyarly se molestaría en aparecer frente aquel humano hace una semana y sobre todo que no lo hubiera matado para beber su sangre.

Pero ahora tenía un problema peor.

Desde que supo y vio a aquel muchacho de cabellos de oro llegaba a aquel maldito parque, de alguna manera, cada que terminaba o salía de caza, le era imposible no llegar a aquel lugar también, encontrándose con ese chico. Aunque claro, solo lo miraba de lejos y le despertaba cierta curiosidad, porque parecía no tener miedo, incluso cuando Madam Shyarly se le acercó, actuó incluso coqueto, ¿por qué no tenía miedo?, no era como el resto de los humanos que salían despavoridos apenas caía la noche.  
Y sin darse cuenta, ya llevaba una semana así, viéndolo de lejos, por ese mismo motivo, es que se percató que alguien más lo había elegido como presa dos días antes. El saber que vampiro era el cazador, le hizo querer competir y algo de acción no le vendría nada mal a su vida, total, no tenía nada que perder.

Por ese mismo motivo, ahora ya no estaba en el habitual edificio desde donde siempre observaba al rubio, ahora estaba acostado en una banca del parque, con los brazos flexionados por detrás de su cabeza, como si fuera su almohada. Esta noche las nubes tapaban parte de la luna y estrellas, pero aun así podían seguir viéndose.  
El viento le llegó hasta el rostro, moviéndole los tres pendientes de oro de su oreja izquierda, haciéndolos tintinear, pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aunque realmente no necesitaba dormir.

—Creo que hay mejores lugares para dormir, Marimo —dijo una suave voz masculina, que se oía seria y ¿divertida?

Esa voz tuvo un tono familiar para Zoro, quien abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con unos iluminados ojos azules que lo veían.

— ¿A quién llamas "Marimo", Cejas de remolino? —gruñó, pese a tener una expresión indiferente y fijándose en la ceja con inicial en espiral del lado izquierdo del rostro ajeno, que tenía la otra mitad de su cara tapada por el cabello.

A Sanji no le hizo gracia el sobrenombre y le fulminó con la mirada. No esperaba que siendo extraños se tratarían así. Además, todavía ni comprendía bien el hecho de porque carajo decidió hablarle a un tipo que expresaba peligro en todo su cuerpo, mas cuando llegó al parque, le fue imposible no verlo por ese tan inusual cabello verde y la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Era un chico que tenía un extraño tinte moreno con palidez en la piel. Verlo sencillamente hizo a su espíritu impulsarse hacía él y hablarle, su interior estalló cuando ese ojo lo miró, provocándole estremecer de pies a cabeza, eran de un profundo color negro, con un iris borgoña.

—Tsk, estaba dispuesto a hacer mi buena obra del día, invitando a cenar a un vagabundo como tú, pero con esa actitud… —Sanji inhaló de su cigarro para después soltar el humo.

El peliverde se sentó en la banca y le miró escéptico, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es de noche, idiota, y no soy ningún vagabundo… —iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento, el golpe del olor sanguíneo del rubio le llenó las fosas nasales. _Oh, maldición, no me hubiera imaginado que olía tan jodidamente bien_ , pensó con cierta alarma, pero, ¿por qué estaba alarmado?

Ese olor era tan dulce y fresco, incluso podía sentir la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno y como su corazón bombardeaba todo el líquido carmesí en el interior de su cuerpo. Sintió su garganta arder de manera dolorosa y sus colmillos empezar a crecer _, maldita sea, ¡contrólate!,_ se ordenó a sí mismo, porque sentía que en cualquier momento su instinto ganaría y terminaría abalanzándose al rubio frente a él.  
Nunca en sus tres siglos de vida había olido una sangre así, de esa magnitud y en serio que tenía unas tremendas ganas de probarla, sin embargo, ¿por qué se estaba deteniendo?, ¿por qué no simplemente lo cazaba y ya?, no es como sí le importara que otro vampiro deseara matarlo también, porque sí Zoro quería, se lo llevaba él, pero pese al insano deseo que sentía por probar esa sangre caliente, algo en su interior se lo estaba impidiendo. _¡Contrólate, contrólate! Ya no eres un maldito neófito_ , volvió a regañarse mentalmente _, mi voluntad es más grande que la maldita sed, mierda_.  
Mientras la lucha interna se desató, decidió dejar de respirar por un momento para facilitarse un poco las cosas, además, no necesitaba precisamente el oxígeno para vivir.

— ¿Ah, no lo eres? —Sanji le sonrió con cierta superioridad.

—No —Zoro se incorporó de un brinco, tan rápido, que el otro chico se sobresaltó un poco—. Un chico como tú, no debería estar tan solo a estas horas de la noche —añadió con un ligero tono sombrío.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Me lo dice alguien que está en las mismas condiciones —dio una calada a su cigarro y dejó salir el humo cerca del rostro ajeno, para molestarlo—. No te conozco, limítate a decirme que me cuide.

—No me conoces y aun así dices me ibas a invitar a cenar, ¿te contradices a ti mismo tan seguido? —Zoro enarcó ligeramente una ceja y sonrió.

El ojiazul entrecerró los ojos y se sonrojó un poco. Aunque ese gesto, hizo que la garganta del vampiro palpitara al ver la sangre colorear esas blancas mejillas. _Oh, mierda_ , pensó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Cállate, imbécil, aunque seas un Marimo gruñón, no puedo dejar que las personas sufran de hambre o no podría llamarme a mí cocinero —¿qué hacía Sanji explicando algo como eso? No lo sabía, pero había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo.

— ¿Eres cocinero? —Zoro tenía la expresión neutra y la mirada seria, intentando distraer su mente de la sangre tan deliciosa que tenía frente a él, tal vez lo mejor es que se fuera, pero no quería irse, no todavía.

—He dicho que lo soy, ahora, déjame invitarte un poco…

—No es necesario, acabo de cenar.

¿Era imaginación de Sanji, o el tono de voz que empleo el peliverde tenía un mensaje oculto?, además la sonrisa que se le formó, le hizo estremecerse, porque parecía que se estaba divirtiendo de algo.

—Hm, entonces, dejo de perder mi tiempo aquí —su voz se endureció y dio una calada más a su cigarro—. Deberías dejar de dormirte donde sea, sino quieres que te confundan con un vagabundo o algo similar.

—Dudo mucho que alguien sea tan idiota para confundirme, solo te ha pasado a ti, Cocinero —le espetó Zoro con una sonrisa burlona.

—Vete a la mierda, Marimo idiota —se defendió Sanji, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Como sea, no dejaré que me arruines la noche, me largo.

—Me iré primero, sino te importa, Cejillas —la actitud de Zoro había cambiado completamente y ahora estaba alerta; no había sido capaz de matar y beber la sangre del otro, por lo que era más que obvio aquel otro vampiro lo atacaría. De alguna manera, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Sanji le miró extrañado, tenía una expresión mortal y daba algo de temor. Negó, no tenía por qué asustarse.

—Camina con cuidado, la cuidad es peligrosa —susurró Zoro, mirando por última vez al rubio.

— ¿Eh? —Sanji no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando se volvió para verlo irse, el peliverde ya no estaba.

 _¿Qué es este sentimiento de familiaridad?_

—Me pregunto si lo volveré a ver… —masculló sin pensar, justo en el momento que una ráfaga de viento lo despeinó.

 _/Sábado 19 de Octubre del 2013/_

¿Por qué otra vez regresó al parque? Ya ni siquiera había ido por simple placer personal para fumar con tranquilidad, no, ahora aunque lo negara, deseaba verlo. Desea ver aquel maldito cabello verde.  
Pero cuando llegó, el lugar estaba vacío, solo las flores de sakura que comenzaban a caer de los árboles era lo que le acompañaba en la noche y uno que otro automóvil que pasaba a lo lejos. ¿Qué era la decepción que su pecho sentía?

—Ese idiota… —susurró Sanji con el cigarro en la boca y el ceño fruncido. Suspiró— Bueno, no es como sí quisiera verlo… — _quiero volver a verlo_ , añadió en su fuero interno — Ah, maldición.

Molesto, se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí. Y tanto era lo que sentía, que se tropezó con una grada del piso rocoso del parque, pero antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el piso, un brazo se interpuso, sujetándolo de la cintura.

—En serio, comienzo a pensar que necesitar anteojos para mejorar tu visión, Cejas de remolino —dijo esa voz familiar que tenía un tono burlesco.

Sanji alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una sonrisa traviesa. _Al fin te encontré_ , pensó una voz en su interior, haciendo que reaccionara. Rápidamente se separó del cuerpo ajeno, empujándolo, mas cuando sus manos golpearon el pecho ajeno, sintió la piel dura como una roca e incluso frialdad.

— ¿Qué…? —le miró confundido.

Zoro endureció la expresión al darse cuenta de su descuido y se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Yo simplemente pasaba por aquí, porque es bueno caminar cuando se acaba de cenar —explicó.

— ¿Cenar? —inquirió Sanji, aturdido con la mirada ajena en su ser, porque como le gustaba ese color tan oscuro del ojo ajeno.

El peliverde suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, ligeramente incómodo, aunque de igual forma le devolvió la mirada.

—Te había dicho que camines con más cuidado.

—Y yo no necesito que me estén cuidando, Marimo —replicó Sanji con molestia, ahora retándolo con la mirada.

—Ni quien quiera hacerlo —bufó Zoro, aguantando la respiración nuevamente, porque aunque una hora antes se alimentó de una sangre realmente deliciosa, el olor ajeno seguía siendo una tentación terrible y no quería matarlo, no sabía el motivo, pero no quería matarlo. Y tampoco quería que nadie más lo hiciera.

—Si dices que siempre sales a caminar por aquí… ¿por qué nunca te había visto? —preguntó Sanji, con el cigarro entre los labios, mirándolo con cierta astucia.

—Yo nunca dije que siempre suelo caminar en esta zona, Cejas de remolino —recordó Zoro con seriedad—. Ayer tenía sueño y decidí descansar un buen rato en este parque, porque me pareció tranquilo, pero dormí más de la cuenta —mintió con una increíble voz persuasiva.

Y vaya que funcionó, porque incluso aunque parte de Sanji no creyera eso, ese hecho sonó a completa verdad, pero hubo algo que le hizo no seguir preguntando.

—Y sí me disculpas, en casa me esperan —añadió Zoro, antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo—. Así que, nos vemos —le miró tal manera que hizo que el otro muchacho sintiera su sangre bombear más rápido.

—Trata de no perderte, Marimo —por alguna razón, las palabras salieron por sí solas de la boca de Sanji, como si ya supiera ese hecho, aunque realmente no lo sabía. Pero aun así le sonrió burlón.

El peliverde le miró un poco sorprendido, ¿cómo sabía eso él? Y de pronto, en su mente apareció el recuerdo de ella, diciéndole la misma frase cada que se iba a trabajar. _¿Qué demonios es esto?  
_ Pero su agudo oído fue capaz de escuchar el acercamiento de alguien más, por lo que dejó de pensar en ese tipo de cosas y dirigió su mirada a otro lado, frunciendo el ceño, alerta.

—Tsk, no me pierdo, Cocinero… —gruñó Zoro y antes de irse, volvió a verle— Cuídate al caminar… —repitió y sin más, comenzó a caminar con rapidez fuera del alcance ajeno.

Sanji le contempló irse, con el cigarro en sus labios todavía. _Todavía no sé su nombre…  
_ Pero cuando se decidió en preguntarle, el peliverde ya no estaba en su campo de visión.

—Espero verlo otra vez… —musitó, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro.

Sin embargo, desde aquel día, no lo volvió a ver.

* * *

 _/Jueves 24 de Octubre del 2013/_

El humor de Sanji estaba bastante amargo y la única manera que este se apaciguaba, era cuando en el restaurante llegaban muchas mujeres bonitas, pues su lado de caballero le hacía tratarlas con elegancia y más cariño del que debería.

Negativo para su orgullo, todos los días anteriores a este, no faltó ningún día al parque y aunque se decía mentalmente era para fumar como todos los días, en el fondo no podía engañarse a sí mismo, pues deseaba en verdad volver a ver a aquel muchacho de cabello verde. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho su nombre, sería más fácil encontrarlo, aunque tampoco es como si fuera a buscarlo, no…  
Pero de verdad quería volver a verlo, ya que aunque bien parecía cada que se veían solo compartían frases sarcásticas, parecían perro y gato, le gustaba como se sentía cuando él estaba presente.

—Hm… —Sanji suspiró, mientras ahora caminaba regreso a su casa, porque ya como rutina, pasó antes al parque, pero nuevamente no estaba ese cabello verde que quería ver. _Supongo que no era de la ciudad,_ pensó con cierta decepción y apagó su cigarro al tirarlo al piso, pisándolo con la suela de su zapato.

Esta noche hacía más frío de lo normal y pese a que estaba vestido con su habitual traje negro, el viento enfriaba parte de su cuerpo.

El rubio vivía solo en una casa de un piso que sus padres le dejaron antes de morir, el barrio era tranquilo, así que no se preocupaba por nada realmente.

Se detuvo a cinco cuadras antes, cuando sintió el peso de una mirada seguirle sus pasos. Giró un poco el rostro para ver hacía atrás, pero no había nada ni nadie, solo los postes de luz. _Debe ser mi imaginación_ , pensó Sanji, negando con la cabeza, volviendo a caminar. Sin embargo, todavía era capaz de sentir esa penetrante mirada en su espalda.  
La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas cuando los focos de los postes comenzaron a quebrarse.

— ¿Qué mierda…? —giró su cuerpo para ver que había atrás, pero no había nada más que la oscuridad.

Mas al darse otra vez la vuelta, una silueta de dos metros con un sorprendente cabello rojo peinado en puntas, le sonrió.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para darse una idea de qué demonios pasaba, ni de sentir miedo, cuando aquel sujeto le sujetó del cuello con tremenda fuerza sobre humana y lo lanzó hasta un par de botes de basura en un callejón oscuro.  
Aquel mismo ser llegó hasta ahí en menos de un parpadeo, confundiendo a Sanji, que le miró con furia. Estaba dispuesto a dar pelea, así que se incorporó.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrado a jugar con mis presas antes de matarlas —dijo aquel sujeto, que amplió su sonrisa, dejando ver unos tremendos colmillos, así como una mirada tan roja como su cabello.

Y aunque a Sanji se le heló la sangre por completo, no demostró miedo, dedicándose a pensar en una forma rápida para salvarse, porque la verdad no deseaba morir, no antes de volver a ver a aquel peliverde.

—No me intimidas, bastardo.

—Pocas veces me tocan presas interesantes, tal vez si me divierta más contigo —le respondió el vampiro—. Pero pensándolo mejor, tu olor me vuelve loco, así que dejaré los previos y te mataré —su expresión se tornó aterradora y abrió más la boca en una cruel sonrisa.

Alzó una de sus manos, que tenía uñas puntiagudas, dispuesto a atravesar el cuerpo del rubio con esas.

Sanji no demostró su miedo, pero aun así no era capaz de moverse, ¿por qué?  
 _Mierda, mierda, ¡muévete, joder!_

Sin embargo, no vio de donde, algo más lo empujó hacía a un lado, haciendo que Sanji se golpeara la cabeza con un poste de luz.

Lo último que vio, fue una silueta delante de él, agazapada y la consciencia lo abandonó.

—No dejaré que le pongas una mano encima, Kid.

—Oh, no sabía que ya lo habías apartado, Roronoa, yiahahaha, pero déjame decirte que él es mi presa. No te lo daré.

—No necesito tu permiso, imbécil —Zoro dejó salir sus colmillos y sus ojos optaron un rojo oscuro, que bueno que el rubio se desmayó con el golpe, porque explicar esto sería difícil.

—Robándole una presa a otro de tus compañeros, que mal estás —Kid le miró ferozmente, no dudaría en matarlo.

—Nunca te he considerado un compañero —replicó Zoro con agresividad.

El pelirrojo se lanzó contra el peliverde, con los colmillos expuestos y las garras, dispuesto a rasgar y degollar todo a su paso. Pero un cuerpo más apareció en medio de los dos vampiros, deteniéndolos con solo sus manos en cada pecho.

—Eustass-ya, Roronoa-ya, siempre tan violentos como siempre —musitó una voz con calma.

—Deja de meterte donde no te llaman, maldito Trafalgar.

—Lo siento, Eustass-ya, pero hoy venía de visita y no puedo dejar que mates a mi anfitrión de la noche —respondió el vampiro de tremendos ojos grises, con una cínica sonrisa y empujó más al pelirrojo.

—Tsk, par de malditos —gruñó Kid y les miró amenazante, sino fuera solo porque no había bebido sangre desde hace una semana y ahora se encontraba algo débil, sin temor se enfrenta a esos dos, pero no era tan imbécil. Además, simplemente no podría dañar al ojigris—. Me las cobraré, Roronoa —y sin más, se dio la vuelta, corriendo tan rápido como el viento.

—No te pedí ayuda, Law —replicó Zoro con el ceño fruncido, mirando con seriedad al otro.

—Vamos, Roronoa-ya, espero me compartas tu cena —Law ladeó la cabeza en dirección al rubio tirado en el piso.

Zoro le miró de tal manera que al ojigris casi se le descompone la expresión calmada, pero se controló.

—Él no está para cenar.

— ¿Y por qué no? —inquirió Law.

—Porque no y si quieres tragar, iremos a buscar de tu tipo, pero no se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima —advirtió Zoro.

El vampiro ojigris sonrió de manera socarrona.

—Que el gran Roronoa Zoro, un vampiro conocido y temido por su crueldad se preste a salvar a un simple humano, es digno de ver —se burló Law.

—Deja de joder —gruñó Zoro y desvió la mirada.

Detuvo su mirar en el rostro "dormido" del rubio y omitió un suspiro.

 _Simplemente no puedo permitir que te maten_ , pensó, ya idearía algo para mantener a Kid lejos de él.

* * *

 ** _Asdasdasdkjas, eso ha sido todo por hoy. He de decir que los capítulos me han quedado bastante largos, así que ojalá no sea una lectura muy pesada para ustedes._**

 ** _Realmente amé demasiado el cómo me ha quedado esta historia, espero a ustedes igualmente les guste ;u; Los capítulos lo iré subiendo semanalmente, o eso intentaré. Como dije, ya tengo terminada la historia, solo es cuestión de editar los capítulos y ya._**

 ** _Sé que es raro ver a Zoro de vampiro, yo siempre me lo he imaginado de licántropo, lol. Además, por su temperamento y esas cosas, asdljkasdl, pero bueno, era necesario para la historia, jaja._**

 ** _¡Esperaré gustosa sus comentarios, mis pequeños y adorados lectores! ;w;_**


	2. El hijo de la noche: vínculo desconocido

_**¡Holaaaaa! Joder, sé qué me tardé muchísimo tiempo en volver a actualizar ;AA; Pero bueno, he pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y así no podía concentrarme en mis historias como tal. De todas maneras, ya estoy de regreso, al menos con éste capítulo, lol.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, de verdad! Me alegra mucho ver que la historia está siendo aceptada QuQ**_

 _ **Espero disfruten de la lectura, eh, que viene lo sabroso de aquí 1313 (?)**_

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Viernes 24 de Octubre del 2013/_

 _Las manos del peliverde le acariciaban el rostro con tanta delicadeza, que le hizo sonreír._

— _No quiero separarme de ti —susurró él contra su largo cabello dorado y ondulado._

— _Quiero estar junto a ti… —pidió ella con cierto temor, abrazándose al pecho ajeno, cerrando los ojos._

— _Eres la única mujer en vida, te amo como no te das una idea —dijo el peliverde con intensidad, rozando sus labios con el cabello de aquella chica._

* * *

Sanji se despertó de golpe. ¿Qué era ese sueño? ¿Por qué soñaba algo como eso? No tenía nada claro.

Y de pronto, los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente, provocando que la respiración se le acelerara, ¿eso había sido real?

—Tuvo que ser parte del sueño, estoy seguro… —murmuró con terquedad— Sí, seguramente fue un maldito sueño…

La alarma de su celular sonó, distrayéndolo por completo de su pulso acelerado y esos recuerdos tan extraños, porque el rubio no creía en eso. Seguramente fue un sueño, porque en todo caso, sí aquellos seres de verdad existieran, ahora no estaría vivo y acostado en su cama.

* * *

 _/Sábado 26 de Octubre del 2013/_

Y ahí estaba Sanji otra vez, sentado en una banca de aquel parque, esperando ver a aquel chico de cabello verde por una razón que no comprendía. Era el tercer cigarro que llevaba desde que llegó al parque, porque hoy estaba decidido a esperarlo hasta llegar a su límite, no le importaba si amanecía ahí.

 _Quiero verlo_ , frunció el ceño al pensar en eso. Suspiró. Él, un caballero y amante de las señoritas, deseando encontrarse con aquel chico, vaya que su mundo ya estaba de cabeza. No entendía el deseo de verlo otra vez, porque la reacción normal de Sanji con cualquier hombre que parecía _diferente_ , no era está definitivamente, porque no era gay. Sin embargo, ese peliverde tenía algo que lo hacía sentir y pensar diferente.

El frío de la noche era aún peor y el ojiazul estaba a un cigarro de terminar su cajetilla; seguía sentado, ahí en el parque, mirando como el viento levantaba y tiraba las hojas de los árboles, entre ellas las rosadas pertenecientes a sakura. _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_

—Si sigues aquí te enfermarás, Cocinero.

A Sanji incluso se le cayó el cigarro de los labios cuando escuchó esa voz tan familiar y sin pensarlo, se incorporó para encontrarse con el peliverde, que estaba detrás de él.

—Tú… No es de tu incumbencia, Marimo —respondió, enfurruñado, vaya manera de reaccionar era esa, pero estaba feliz de verlo y su mirada lo expresaba.

Por su parte, Zoro no podía dejar de estudiar aquel rostro de firmes facciones francesas, así como el brillante azul de esos orbes. Notó como el chico estaba un poco rojo de las mejillas, pero seguramente era por el viento del otoño y no evitó el sentirse un poco culpable por hacerlo esperar así, aunque para ser sincero, no esperaba que aquel rubio de verdad volviera a ese lugar.

—Como quieras, no sabía que fueras tan _masoquista_ —repuso Zoro, encogiéndose de hombros y reclinándose en el tronco de un árbol.

—Púdrete —Sanji le fulminó con la mirada y le tiró el humo de su cigarro al dar una calada.

—No hagas eso, Cocinero de mierda —resopló Zoro, haciendo una mueca, pero aquello fue más porque pese al olor del tabaco, pudo sentir el dulce aliento del rubio y eso avivó el deseo de sangre que ya sentía cada se le acercaba. Pero no podía volver a dejarlo solo, no cuando sabía aquel maldito vampiro pelirrojo lo seguiría asechando, más por el hecho de que lo defendió.

—Heh, no sabía que tan tarde paseabas para bajar tu cena, ¿o acaso te perdiste, Marimo? —dijo Sanji, ladeando un poco el rostro.

El peliverde frunció el ceño con fuerza por ese gesto que dejó más descubiertas las venas del cuello ajeno, llenas de sangre caliente, haciendo su garganta palpitar.

—Tch, yo no me pierdo, maldita sea —zanjó Zoro y rechinó los dientes un poco—. Además, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Son la una de la madrugada y…

—Estaba esperándote, Marimo imbécil… —respondió Sanji con la mirada fija en el otro y le ceño fruncido, ligeramente sonrojado y ya no por el frío.

—… —Zoro se quedó mirando al rubio fijamente durante tres segundos eternos para ambos— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Dije: que te estaba esperando a ti, maldito Marimo retrasado, joder —repitió Sanji, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo más el ceño. La verdad era que a él no se le dificultaba expresar sus sentimientos y no le daba pena al hacerlo, porque no era nuevo en eso, sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que lo hacía con un chico y se sentía bastante novato.

— ¿Por qué? —Zoro apenas y creía lo que estaba escuchando, aunque con la mirada del otro era fácil darse cuenta que no mentía.

—Te dije que te invitaría a cenar… —murmuró Sanji. _Vaya, que original y estúpido, ¿por qué no dije otra cosa?_ , se reprendió y desvió la mirada. Era increíble que a sus veintiún años se sintiera tan… "extraño" como se sentía ahora y parte de sus pómulos lo decían.

El peliverde mantuvo su expresión tranquila.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Cejas de remolino? No soy ningún vago…

—Lo sé, pero quiero invitarte a cenar —repitió Sanji, regresando su mirada al rostro ajeno.

—Ah… — _que directo_ , pensó Zoro, desviando un momento la mirada, no se esperó tal cosa, ¿lo que el rubio quería era una cita? ¿O estaba malinterpretando todo? En todo caso, no podía permitirse algo como eso.

—No digas solo "ah", Marimo de mierda, porque te estoy invitando a cenar —replicó Sanji, con el ceño fruncido nuevamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Zoro lo quedó mirando, era tanta la sorpresa que sintió, que hasta la sed se había ido y aunque el olor de la sangre del rubio le golpeaba las foses nasales, fue más fácil hacer caso omiso. _Por supuesto que no puedo aceptar, es más, él ni siquiera debió verme otra vez. No puedo enlazar mi vida con un humano así, simplemente no puedo…_

—Supongo que está bien —aceptó, por puro impulso. _¡¿Por qué demonios he aceptado?!_

Y al ojiazul no se le pasó por la mente el que aceptara, por lo que ni notó como su corazón aceleró, hasta que sintió sus orejas zumbar ligeramente. Para Zoro ese detalle no pasó desapercibido y tan pronto lo escuchó, se arrepintió de haber aceptado; no estaba bien hacer ese tipo de ilusiones.

—Mañana, podemos vernos aquí —Sanji le sonrió de manera torcida.

—Eh, o podría acompañarte a tu casa ahora y así se me queda el camino —objetó Zoro, rascándose ligeramente una sien con el dedo índice de la zurda, no es como si no conociera la casa ajena e incluso podría rastrearla con el olor, sin embargo no quería irse tan pronto.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido, luego recompuso su expresión.

—Entonces, vamos. Sígueme o te perderás —llevó ambas manos dentro de cada bolsillo de su traje para mantenerlas en calor y comenzó a caminar.

—Tch —Zoro hizo un mohín, sin decir nada más, se situó al lado del rubio para caminar también.

Esto le servía también para cuidarlo y era más fácil que estar desde las sombras vigilando que nada más le pasara. Aunque su amigo Law le dio otra opción, pero para nada la aprobaba.

— ¿Por qué no habías pasado la semana pasada por el parque? Pensé que siempre ibas ahí —preguntó Sanji, con la mirada enfrente para no demostrar la necesidad que tenía de saber esa respuesta.

Zoro, quien iba vestido con un pantalón negro, una playera morada y una chaqueta de cuero negro, se arremangó esta y se encogió de hombros.

—Había otros lugares que ver… Espera, ¿cómo sabes que no pase por aquí antes?

—Yo siempre vengo a ese parque y ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? Te estaba esperando… —Sanji dejó que su cabello largo le cubriera un poco el rostro, porque se dio cuenta que quizá no debió decir eso.

— ¡¿Me estuviste esperando toda la semana ahí?! —inquirió Zoro, tratando de no dejar de caminar para verlo— Es peligroso hacer algo como eso, idiota.

—Sé cuidarme solo —Sanji habló con frialdad, porque no le gustaba que nadie cuidará de él.

—Ja —Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y recordó aquella noche en que ese pelirrojo vampiro casi mata al rubio.

—Tsk, cállate, Marimo idiota.

— ¿Eh? ¡Tú eres quien empieza! —Zoro se cruzó de brazos, pero no dejó de caminar al lado del rubio.

—Claro que no, idiota —se quejó Sanji con una mueca y mirando de reojo al peliverde. Secretamente, sonrió para sí mismo; le gustaba esta manera de convivir.

Lo que quedaba del camino, ambos chicos se la pasaron hablando sobre cosas triviales: color favorito, comida favorita, deporte favorito, cuantos años tenían, donde vivían, etc. Y entre tantas cosas, a Zoro se le olvidó por completo la molestia de su garganta que estaba sedienta, le fue más fácil controlarse ciertamente.

—Hemos llegado, Marimo —a Sanji le pareció tan pronto que llegaran a su casa, si bien desde el parque eran cuarenta minutos de camino a pie.

—Hm… Bonita casa, Cejillas —respondió Zoro, entornando la mirada en aquel lugar.

Sanji abrió la puerta, dejando ver parte dé, al otro.

La casa no era demasiado grande, pero sí promedio en una familia de quizá cuatro personas; tenía un patio mediano cubierto de pasto, el porche era ancho y la luz de este estaba encendida. Era toda una casa oriental.

—Entonces, te veré mañana a las siete, Ma-ri-mo —repitió Sanji con una sonrisa burlona y contenta a la vez.

—Sí, adiós… —Zoro desvió ligeramente la mirada, porque si tuviera corazón, esa sonrisa hubiera sido capaz de acelerarlo. Los órganos de un vampiro, funcionaban diferente.

—Ah, no espera… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Sanji…

—Creo que debiste empezar por eso antes de invitar a cenar a alguien, ¿no, Cocinero? —negó un poco, pero después le sonrió con orgullo— Zoro, ese es mi nombre.

—Bueno, no era mi obligación pedirte tu nombre primero, Marimo —le retó Sanji, como dándole a entender que aunque ya supiera su nombre, no dejaría de llamarle con el nombre de esa alga.

—Fuiste tú el primero en hablar, idiota Cejas de remolino —recordó Zoro con cierta amargura.

En el aire fue capaz de percibir un olor completamente familiar y su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente.

—Deberías descansar, Sanji —su voz salió completamente llena de persuasión.

Su nombre dicho por el peliverde le hizo estremecer de una manera reconfortante, era como si lo estuviera arrullando. No se hubiera imaginado que su nombre se escucharía tan bien en esos labios, porque le encantó.

—Hasta mañana, Zoro —le dedicó una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

La palpitación de su garganta se tornó tan fuerte, que estuvo a punto, a punto de tomarlo ahí y si no lo hizo fue por pura voluntad. _Es como si su sangre me llamara, joder_ , pensó Zoro, con un largo suspiró, dándose la vuelta para caminar no muy lejos, solo se ocultó en las sombras, ahí donde percibió ese olor.

—Law, ¿tú nuevo pasatiempo es seguirme? —estaba más serio de lo normal.

—No eres tan importante, Roronoa-ya, simplemente me da curiosidad que tiene ese humano que todavía no lo has matado —contestó Law, con los brazos cruzados y reclinado en la pared con una sonrisita que irritó al peliverde.

—No te importa, ¿o sí? —Zoro le miró de manera sombría.

El ojigris resopló sin dejar de sonreír como solo él sabía.

—Roronoa-ya, si tanto quieres cuidarlo, ¿por qué no llevas a cabo el consejo que te di? Así no solo te evitas a Eustass-ya.

— ¡No usaré eso de ninguna manera! Mi intención no es quitarle su libertad…

—En tu lugar, yo lo haría —Law acentuó una sonrisa de sabelotodo y clavó su mirada en el peliverde—. También Nico-ya quiere al chico.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —a Zoro le brincó una venita en la sien, por la tensión.

—Sabes que a ella no se le escapa nada y tiene la misma curiosidad que yo de saber porque proteges al chico —explicó Law con calma.

—No es algo que les importe —la mirada de Zoro se tornó amenazante.

—Quizá no, pero si los demás vampiros se enteran de esto, se te hará más difícil el "vigilar" al rubio ese, porque querrán ir a robártelo, sobre todo tus enemigos —advirtió Law, ahora tornándose serio—. Claro, a menos que hagas ese "vínculo".

—Podré matar a quien quiera qué…

—Sabes que incluso entre nosotros hay cosas que no podemos hacer, Roronoa-ya.

— ¡Y una mierda contigo, Law! No tengo porque estar escuchándote, me largo.

El peliverde no esperó más y con agilidad se subió a uno de los edificios para correr en el terreno sin perder de vista la casa de Sanji, porque sabía que Kid no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y sí, lo estaba protegiendo.

—Has vuelto rápido, Law, ¿les has dicho? —preguntó una mujer alta de cabello largo y negro, que sonrió.

—Sí, pero sabemos cómo es Roronoa-ya —respondió Law, negando ligeramente.

—Esto se tornará interesante —la chica acentuó su sonrisa.

—Estás muy intuitiva, Nico-ya.

—Te he dicho que me llames solo "Robin", Law.

—No podría —Law frunció el ceño—. ¿Deberíamos darle un empujón?

—Madam Shyarly dijo que con Kid no sería necesario —Robin miró al ojigris y suspiró—. Espero Zoro lo haga pronto, en verdad que deseo saber los resultados de esto.

—Tal vez Roronoa-ya nos sorprenda.

—Sino lo hace, quiera o no, tendrá que matar a ese humano, Law —recordó Robin con sutileza, adquiriendo una expresión seria.

—Si él no lo hace, podemos hacerlo nosotros —Law sonrió de manera amarga, como una mueca. _Más te vale hacerlo, Roronoa-ya_ , pensó.

* * *

 _/Domingo 27 de Octubre de 2013/_

Por alguna razón, Sanji se sentía nervioso. Ni siquiera con una mujer se ponía así, es decir, si se emocionaba y todo, con Violet era efusivo y demás cosas…, pero esto era diferente y por eso él se comportaba diferente. Realmente no sabía cómo tratar con un chico, porque no tenía experiencia en eso y era más que obvio no era lo mismo que ligar con una dama, aunque seguiría mostrándose seguro delante de aquel chico de cabello verde. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, desde la primera vez que lo vio al día de ayer, parecía que tenía más color en su piel, ¿o era solo su imaginación?, tal vez después de todo si necesitaría ir al oculista.

Había ido a trabajar solo para mantener su mente ocupada y tener una idea de que cocinarle al peliverde, pues por lo que le dijo, sabía no era melindroso y podría sorprenderlo.  
Eso indicaba que ahora ya tenía lasaña preparada, así como un postre de durazno y varias botellas de sake, licor y cerveza pura; no es que él gustara de esas bebidas, no, Sanji prefería té negro y si las compró fue solo porque sabía el gusto del Marimo.

Él siempre gustaba de lucir elegante para toda ocasión, así que vestía: una camisa de color negro, un chaleco de tela morado oscuro en corte de uve, con los cuatro botones abrochados, no usaba corbata y anudado el hecho de que sus piernas se marcaban bien en ese pantalón negro, de una manera sensual sin perder su porte masculino, le daba un aspecto a Sanji más juvenil de lo que ya era.

Estaba terminando de acomodar los platos cuando el timbre de su vivienda sonó y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa amplia, adornada por su cigarro, que no podía faltar para sentirse tranquilo.

— ¡Sé paciente, Marimo de mierda! —gritó desde adentro, al escuchar como el timbre seguía sonando— Ese idiota… —gruñó y dio una calada a su cigarro mientras salió con un andar apresurado para cruzar el pequeño patio delantero hasta al fin llegar a la puerta. Iba a gritarle algo más al otro por su impaciencia, pero cuando lo vio, simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Zoro iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla arrugado de color negro, una camisa de mangas cortas color orquídea sin faldar y tenía dos botones desabrochados con una corbata en un amarre flojo al cuello de color negra. Esos colores lucían a la perfección con el cabello y la mirada del peliverde, dándole un toque salvaje y atractivo, pese a que en su pecho resaltaba un pedazo de cicatriz.  
Eso a Sanji no le importó y se lo quedó comiendo con la mirada.

— ¿Me invitarás a pasar o qué, Cejillas? —inquirió Zoro, enarcando una ceja, pero con un brillo divertido en la mirada al notar la reacción impresionada del rubio. Y no es que él supiera arreglarse para ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía su lado bueno el tener una "amiga" avariciosa y conocedora de esos temas.

—Heh, casi no te reconozco, te ves demasiado elegante —se burló Sanji con una sonrisa.

—Ah, que gracioso, tú te ves igual —resopló Zoro con seriedad. _Igual de guapo, la verdad_ , pensó, pero no lo diría.

—Hm…, ya pasa, Marimo o te congelarás por el frío —Sanji pareció desilusionado de cierta manera.

—No podría —susurró Zoro, más para sí mismo.

El rubio miró de reojo al otro, pero no dijo nada más y guio el recorrido del patio hasta el porche.

—Pasa —avisó Sanji y simplemente entró a la casa primero, dejando que el otro muchacho lo siguiera hasta que al fin ambos llegaron a la cocina—. Ahora sí, siéntate.

El peliverde silbó y luego miró al otro chico.

—Eres bastante detallista en estas cosas, ¿no? —inquirió Zoro con calma— Y solo es una cena, me preguntó cómo sería si fuera una cita.

A Sanji le saltó una ligera venita en su frente.

—Es una cita, Marimo bastardo —refunfuñó y con la diestra estuvo a punto de darle un golpe al peliverde en la cabeza, pero este fue más rápido y lo detuvo con rapidez, sujetándolo de la muñeca.

—Entonces, debería considerarme afortunado —dijo Zoro con la mirada seria y fija en el ojiazul.

— ¿Eh? —Sanji apenas y pensaba con coherencia, debido a que estaba impresionado por la frialdad y dureza de la mano ajena, así como el hecho de que tenía la mirada del otro muy cerca suyo.

Pese a que el olor de la sangre del rubio volvía a darle problemas con su sed e instintos asesinos, pudo controlarse mejor que hace casi dos semanas, pues ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto.  
Soltó la mano ajena cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía y dio un paso atrás para sentarse.

—No suelo cenar tan formalmente, ¿sabes? —Zoro tenía la mirada puesta en el refractario con lasaña, la verdad es que no olía mal, pero siendo comida humana, no le llamaba la atención, mas reconocía que sí, se veía apetitoso.

—La verdad, me lo esperaba —repuso Sanji, recuperándose del ligero ataque que su pulso sufrió. _Su piel es tan fría y dura,_ pensó, no sabía si por ese mismo frío es que su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Hm… —Zoro tenía la mirada puesta en la comida, no quería ver al rubio todavía, porque con su visión tan aguda, veía mucho mejor ese atractivo que poseía y se sentía atrapado en la mirada azul tan intensa del muchacho. Empezaba a sentir cierto cambio en su cuerpo que ya no era precisamente solo sed de la sangre ajena y no sabía sí eso era bueno o malo.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, nuestra vestimenta combina, Marimo —masculló Sanji, teniendo su cigarro en los labios todavía y apoyando su quijada con barba en su mano derecha, del brazo mismo que tenía flexionado y sostenido con el codo.

—Puede ser, pero a ti te luce mejor —Zoro dijo aquello con calma, viéndolo con atención—. El negro y el morado hace lucir más tu piel, me gusta cómo se ve.

—Lo sé y gracias… —Sanji se le quedó mirando de igual modo, sintiendo como un ligero calor inundó sus mejillas pese a su aire arrogante _, oh, maldita sea, no es justo_ — Tú también te ves bien…

Zoro no respondió y de igual modo solo se le quedó mirando, deseaba romper la distancia de una silla que los separaba, pero no podía hacerlo por dos cosas: o era para beber su sangre o para besarlo. Porque joder que sentía la adrenalina en sus venas con la expresión que Sanji tenía al estar viéndolo, _no me veas así o de verdad yo…_ , su pensamiento se detuvo por completo cuando el caminar de un par de personas que se acercaba a la casa; faltaba que llegaran, pero era más que seguro lo harían. Agudizó lo más que pudo sus sentidos y su expresión se ensombreció. Ese par no eran simples personas, porque conocía ese olor.

Eran Kid y su amigo Killer.

—No pensé que fuera tan directo al volver a atacar… —siseó Zoro, empuñando ambas manos con fuerza e incorporándose de golpe.

— ¿Qué sucede, Marimo? —preguntó Sanji un tanto alarmado. Tal vez no tenía los mismos sentidos que el peliverde, pero tenía buena percepción de las cosas.

 _¿Cómo debo sacarlo de aquí? Aunque lo haga, Kid puede enviar a Killer por él y sería peor… Maldita sea, Zoro, piensa, ¡piensa, joder!_

— ¿Tienes algún sótano?

—No… No tengo —por más tonta que le pareció la pregunta a Sanji, la mirada que tenía el peliverde le hizo saber que no debía negarse—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime algo!

La preocupación de Zoro era tal, que ni la sed de sangre que tenía le impidió acercarse al rubio de tal manera que le tapó la boca.

—Shh, no digas nada —ordenó con suavidad, desatando todo el poder de su mirada en el ajeno—. Por favor, necesito que cierres los ojos y te ocultes en algún maldito lugar de tu casa.

Sanji le miraba con el ceño fruncido, probablemente se sintió temeroso, pero no lo demostró y mordió la mano ajena con fuerza, aun así, lo único que consiguió fue que el otro aflojara un poco el agarre.

—No lo haré, dime que está pasando, ¡no me puedes solo dar órdenes así, Marimo idiota!

— ¡Cállate, Sanji! —exclamó Zoro en voz baja, pegando los labios a la oreja ajena— Por favor, sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero, ¿podrías confiar en mí?

 _Mierda, Kid está a unos malditos pasos de saltar la barda, mierda, mierda, ¡maldito Law por darme esta opción!  
_

* * *

— _Roronoa-ya, ¿por qué no dejaste que Eustass-ya se llevara al chico? —preguntó Law, una vez acomodó los dos cuerpos de donde se alimentó, cerca del basurero._

— _Simplemente no quise dejar que lo hiciera —Zoro estaba acostado en una barda de cemento, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el cielo._

— _¿Te das cuenta que, de la misma manera en que yo me estoy fijando en esto, los demás pueden hacerlo? —inquirió Law, enterrando dos de sus dedos en el pecho de uno de los cuerpos ya muertos de tal forma que incluso sintió el corazón, pero ya no salía sangre, porque la había bebido toda._

— _Lo sé —Zoro seguía igual de indiferente._

— _Sino formas el vínculo para marcarlo, todos los demás vampiros seguirán intentando quitarte tu presa. Y no es que ese chico tenga la mejor sangre, pero como la mayoría te odia…_

— _Gracias por el apoyo, Law —despotricó Zoro con sarcasmo, lanzándole una mirada asesina al otro—. Además, él no es mi presa y no sé qué carajo es eso del "vínculo" del que he oído decir a varios, incluso a Nami._

— _Teniendo en cuenta quien fue tu creador, me sorprende que no lo sepas, Roronoa-ya… —Law suspiró y esta vez enterró dos dedos en el cuello del otro cuerpo muerto, cortando hasta medio círculo— "El vínculo" que todo vampiro tiene derecho a hacer, es cuando vuelves a un ser humano tu esclavo._

 _Zoro le miró con incertidumbre, invitándolo a seguir hablando sin detenerse._

— _Verás, nosotros los vampiros tenemos nuestra marca de heroína en la sangre, unas más fuertes que otras —Law le miró con seriedad y frialdad—. Cuando una sangre es lo suficientemente atrayente para nosotros de tal manera que no nos aburrimos de ella ni necesitamos más por un tiempo al morder a esa persona; si eres capaz de no acabarte su sangre y luego lames las incisiones, nuestra saliva secreta cierta hormona y células vampíricas que se combinan con los eritrocitos del cuerpo humano, aumentando su sangre de tal manera que tú puedas beber de ella hasta hartarte sin que se acabe. Podrás pasar incluso cien años bebiendo de ese cuerpo y la sangre seguirá produciéndose, además está el hecho de que esa persona no envejecerá; seguirá siendo un simple mortal, pero siempre joven y saludable —el sonido de un hueso quebrándose hizo en eco en la noche, cuando Law dobló el brazo del mismo cuerpo al que le cortó el cuello. El peliverde hizo ademán de hablar, por lo que añadió: —Del porqué lo vuelves un esclavo, es porque al haberlo mordido y dejado parte celular de tu cuerpo en el mundano, no solo tienes control de su sistema linfático e inmunológico, sino también antepones tu voluntad._

 _Zoro frunció el ceño fuertemente, definitivamente no le gustó oír eso último._

— _Espera, no es tan malo como parece, Roronoa-ya, mira —Law dejó al final aquellos cuerpos muertos y vacíos de sangre en el suelo—: él será como un perrito y tú el amo, obviamente conservan su voluntad propia, pero cuando tú uses en toda la extensión de la palabra, "una orden", no podrán negarse, serán fáciles de manipular, de cierta forma. Y también, está el hecho de que no hará falta tú lo busques, él solo llegará a ti, suplicando que lo muerdas, porque incluso ellos se vuelven adictos a eso, podría decirse que masoquistas en un sentido —Law sonrió de manera sombría y divertida, se notaba a leguas que le gustaba eso._

— _¿Qué pasa si no quiero morderlo? —Zoro seguía sin gustarle la idea._

— _Si dejas de morderlo más de una semana, la vitalidad del humano se deteriorara, sufrirá convulsiones, ansiedad y morirá, porque las mismas propiedades de nuestra saliva es lo que los mantendría jóvenes y saludables, por eso se vuelven adictos a ello —explicó Law, regresando a su calmada expresión—. Lo mejor de todo es que tendrá en su olor sanguíneo tú marca, Roronoa-ya y los demás vampiros sabrán que tiene dueño; no se acercarían a él si valoran su vida —aseguró y luego su mirada se posó en el otro chico—. Pero, sí dejas que alguien más lo muerda, moriría. Aunque claro, morirá de todas maneras cuando te hayas aburrido de su sangre o encontrado otra mejor._

— _Estoy seguro no es tan bello como lo pintas, Law —no, a Zoro no le gustaba eso._

— _Es un simple consejo, Roronoa-ya y yo en tu lugar no dudaría en usarlo sí de verdad quieres evitar que te maten a ese chico —la voz de Law sonó aburrida e inexpresiva—. Recuerda que estamos hablando de Eustass-ya._

— _Tch, puedo matarlo si sigue con lo mismo, no es necesario que condene a alguien de esa manera —Zoro se incorporó y miró desde lo alto al ojigris._

— _Le estarías haciendo un favor al chico —Law saltó, se sujetó de la orilla de la barda, se paró de manos y luego de un giró ligero, se apoyó con sus pies—. Y, Roronoa-ya, te recuerdo que no debes matar a Eustass-ya, eres mi amigo, pero él…_

— _Ah, sí, quieres follártelo —repuso Zoro con burla y sarcasmo—. Law, no usaré ese maldito "vínculo", veas de donde lo veas, es condenar a alguien a algo realmente… doloroso, sobre todo porque solo alargaría su plazo de muerte y cuando esta llegue, será de manera agónica, no es algo justo. Y aunque es tentador para mí como vampiro, no lo usaré —endureció su expresión y habló amenazante—. Si no quieres que Kid muera o ayudas a controlarlo o bien le arrancas el pene, al fin eso es lo único que te interesa, ¿no, Law?_

 _El vampiro ojigris le enseñó los colmillos de manera brusca y terrorífica, pero se necesitaba más para asustar a Zoro._

— _No me provoques, Roronoa-ya —Law tenía una expresión fiera—. Te estaba dando un consejo, no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho, solo se trata de un simple humano, ¿o es que te enamoraste de él? —no había burla en su voz, solo un tono mortal._

— _Piensa lo que quieras, Law, pero yo no usaré "tu consejo" —Zoro le enseñó los colmillos de igual manera y sin esperar a más, salió de ahí.  
_

* * *

Genial, ahora Zoro se arrepentía completamente de haber dicho que no usaría algo como eso, _maldito Law que parece todo sucede como querías_.

—Zoro, dime que está pasando, maldición —insistió Sanji con voz autoritaria, justo en el momento en que el par de vampiros llegó al patio delantero.

—Vamos a jugar, Roronoa, me las pagarás por quitarme a mi presa, yiahahahaha —dijo Kid con una voz socarrona.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¡Zoro, joder, dime!

— ¡Maldita sea! Ya, te van matar y yo no puedo permitir que eso pase, ¿contento? —contestó Zoro con fuerza y mirando intensamente al rubio. Lo sujetó de los hombros y lo puso de pie tan rápido que este se mareo un poco— Por favor, Sanji, confía en mí, cierra tus ojos — _perdóname, perdóname por esto,_ añadió en su fuero interno, pero estaba seguro su mirada trasmitía eso.

El rubio se quedó atónito, ¿le estaba suplicando o lo estaba persuadiendo? Bueno, daba igual ahora, sabía que no podía negarse con ese mirar tan profundo. Le gustaba que ese ojo lo viera así, que incluso ni importancia le dio a lo demás que dijo, ¿él quería protegerlo? ¿Era así?

—Está bien —Sanji solo se le quedó mirando a los ojos o más bien, a ese ojo único, ya que el otro estaba cerrado con una cicatriz.

La puerta de la entrada se rompió tras una patada que el pelirrojo le dio, ingresando a la casa, podían correr con su rapidez perfecta, pero a Kid le gustaba hacerla de emoción.

Y de eso se aprovechó el peliverde.

Con su mano derecha tapó los ojos de Sanji y se situó detrás de él para con la mano izquierda bajarle el cuello de su camisa; todo eso con una velocidad impresionante, que con solo un parpadear, se perderían todos los detalles. Observó con culpa ese blanco y suave cuello. _Mierda, mierda, mierda… Perdóname, Sanji_ , pensó mientras sus colmillos superiores crecían más del doble y en medio de las amenazas y risotadas de Kid, entre su culpa y su instinto…

Zoro lo mordió, sintiendo la sangre caliente brotar de ahí e inundándole los sentidos.

* * *

 _ **Y eso ha sido todo, bellezas mías, yeeey. Creo que es un capítulo bastante largo, la mayoría serán así, por lo que disfrutarán bastante xD. Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? La verdad es que aún recuerdo la emoción que tenía al estar escribiendo la mordidota de Zoro con Sanji :v, es una imagen muy sexy, ¿o no?**_

 _ **Será mejor que no diga cuándo actualizaré, así no los ilusiono x'D. Sin embargo, trataré de no pasarme del mes, ya sé que los hago esperar mucho y antes actualizaba semana con semana ;A;**_

 _ **Me despido por hoy, ¡espero de verdad hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Ya saben que lo escribo con mucho amor para todos ustedes.**_

 _ **Los amo.**_


	3. El hijo de la noche: necesidad

**_¡Holaaaaaaa, saltamontes! OuO ¿Me extrañaron?(?)_**

 ** _Bueno, creo que ésta vez no tardé demasiado en actualizar, asddsdasdadsa. ¡Gracias, semana santa! Aunque igual tengo muchaaa tarea que hacer, pero puede esperar un par de días, primero tenía que cumplir mi deber de actualizar la historia, ya se lo merecían xD._**

 ** _Bueno, como ven, nos quedamos en que Zoro mordía sensualmente a Sanji, ¿no? Parte del vínculo que se formará entre ellos será bastante excitante para leer, al menos yo lo sentí así, espero para ustedes sea lo mismo ewe._**

* * *

 _/Tokyo, Japón. Domingo 27 de Octubre de 2013/_

Ese líquido caliente provocó que Zoro perdiera la razón. ¿Y cómo no perderla? En sus trescientos años de vida, jamás, jamás había probado un sabor de esa magnitud; olerlo no fue nada a saborearlo. Sentía placer al estar bebiendo de esa sangre tan caliente, que tenía un sabor extremadamente dulzón y a cítricos, llenándole el cuerpo de una frescura inmensa, así como también un calor desbordante en su pecho. Su ojo se tornó más rojo de lo normal y la mordida aumentó su fuerza, succionando sin cuidado la sangre que también se escurría del cuello ajeno. Todos sus instintos gritaban por acabar con ese delicioso líquido, porque el demonio que era Zoro, estaba ganando terreno. _No puedo detenerme…, no quiero detenerme…,_ pensó a duras penas.

Sin embargo, Sanji sentía que la vida se le iba en esa mordida y se contenía lo mejor que podía para no gemir del dolor o quejarse, porque aunque le doliera horriblemente esa incisión, lo aguantaría. Tenía una extraña sensación entre placer y dolor, incluso era capaz de sentir como la sangre salía de su cuerpo y la presión ejercida de esos colmillos profanándole la piel. Con sus manos tenía sujeta las muñecas del peliverde que lo sostenían, no podía ver nada, porque una de las manos ajena le tapaba los ojos, solo tenía los dientes apretados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. ¿Qué pasaría si él no se detenía? ¿Moriría por su simple ignorancia? Porque ahora estaba más que claro lo que el peliverde era, por supuesto, aunque al principio dudó de todo ese tipo de cosas, ahora uno de ellos lo tenía en su merced, bebiéndole la sangre.

 _Recuerda, niño: lo que no ves, no significa que no exista. Cuídate del destino,_ recordó la frase que aquella dama le dijo dos semanas atrás, ¿esto era algo así como un castigo?, realmente no le importaba morir si en brazos de Zoro se trataba, pero lo que no quería era simplemente dejar de verlo. Y con ese pensar, la desesperación se apoderó de su ser, porque Sanji de verdad quería seguir con él, aun sí era un monstruo, aun sí estaba intentando matarlo. Su respiración se volvió acelerada y sintió una presión en su cabeza, estaba debilitándose.

— ¡MALDITO RORONOA! —escuchó que alguien gritó con violencia dentro de su casa, ese no era el peliverde y se estremeció cuando a duras penas identificó esa voz con la misma que lo atacó en su aparente sueño. Bueno, ahora que sabía los vampiros existían para él, ya dudaba que eso que pasó hubiera sido un sueño— ¡ME HAS QUITADO A MI PRESA, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Pero Zoro ni atención les prestó, ahora estaba desconcertado, ¿qué era ese sentimiento de ansiedad y desesperación en su persona?, sí cuando de beber sangre se trata siempre los ataca un sentimiento de placer, como si de un orgasmo se tratara, ¿por qué ahora había dejado de disfrutarlo? No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que esas emociones eran ajenas a su persona.  
Se dio cuenta que eso era lo que Sanji estaba sintiendo mientras lo mordía, mas no era capaz de separarse, todavía no. _Maldición, maldición, ¡debo detenerme!_ , pensó con más coherencia, ahora que su razón regresó. Y se percató de Kid ahí, por lo que dirigió su mirada, no podría hacer mucho si no dejaba de beber la sangre del chico.

—Eustass-ya, siempre tan maleducado, ¿no te han dicho que no debes destrozar las casas ajenas? —el peliverde se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Law y luego vio cómo se situaba en frente del pelirrojo.

—Tch, Killer —llamó Kid.

—No creo que debas moverte, yo también puedo matar —el peliverde apenas y notó cuando Robin apareció ahí, la cual sonreía mientras veía al chico rubio que tenía el rostro enmascarado.

—Ustedes, malditos —siseó Kid con rabia pura—. ¡Dejen de interponerse en mi camino!

Zoro ignoró la conversación o discusión que se volvió con esos vampiros, sintió como las manos del rubio que apresaban sus muñecas se debilitó y este se agitaba, sentía más pura la desesperación en él, así como… ¿la tristeza? ¿Por qué sentía todo eso? Que el supiera, nunca, entre los vampiros al estar bebiendo la sangre de alguien podían sentir las emociones ajenas y dudaba mucho que si eso pasara, se detuvieran. Pero el peliverde sí quería detenerse y aunque estuviera ordenándole a sus colmillos salirse de ese cuello, la necesidad de esa sangre no se lo permitía, porque realmente esa sangre era justo su marca de heroína. Sanji era su droga, de cierta manera.

Y si era su droga, significaba que no podía perdonarse el matarlo ni vivir sin su presencia.

—Zo… Zoro… —Sanji susurró el nombre del vampiro con un suspiró de cansancio y habían otros sentimientos ahí que el peliverde no pudo descifrar.

 _No puedo matarlo, no a él, no así_.

—Ngh… —Sanji dejó salir un quejido involuntario cuando sintió como esos colmillos abandonaron su cuello. También sintió como una lengua caliente lamía más de una vez con más saliva de la necesaria en la zona donde antes su sangre era succionada.

—Lo siento… —susurró Zoro después de dejar una lamida más, terminando de formar ese _vínculo_ que tanto aborreció, pero al menos con su saliva, las heridas del cuello ajeno se curarían pronto.

Robin y Law miraban expectantes tal escena, incluso Kid miraba eso, que aunque seguía con rabia, la presencia del ojigris bastó para detenerlo. Killer veía también, porque para los cuatro vampiros de alguna manera eso les impresionó, a cómo iban las cosas, no parecía que el peliverde se fuera a detener y formara su marca en el chico.

La sonrisa delicada de Robin hizo que Kid la mirara confundido y Zoro prácticamente la matara con los ojos, pero este último prefirió ignorarlos después.

El peliverde sentía como la respiración de Sanji se acompasaba y el pulso de este se normalizaba, puesto la agitación que esa mordida provocó ya estaba pasando.

—Déjalo descansar, Roronoa-ya —sugirió Law como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando inexpresivo tal escena.

—Primero se han de largar ustedes —replicó Zoro con brusquedad, abrazando más contra su cuerpo al chico.

—Podemos ayudarte a limpiar el desastre —ofreció Robin con calma y simpatía.

—O podrían largarse, en serio —Zoro miró amenazante a los cuatro vampiros ahí, porque su humor de verdad que no estaba para bromas. Acaba de condenar a algo que no quería al rubio, él no se merecía eso y solo porque todo sucedió deprisa es que no pensó en algo mejor. ¿O quizá solo era la excusa que necesitaba? Daba igual, de todos modos sería todavía más maldito por eso.

—Sí te preocupas por la reacción que tendrá él —comenzó a decir Law, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de refilón al vampiro pelirrojo—, solamente tendrá cansancio por unos dos días, luego se recuperará y seguirá como si nada.

—Yo me largo —gruñó Kid y sin más, se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí, con su amigo rubio pisándole los talones.

Law suspiró.

—Cuando él necesite verte por desear ser mordido, tú mismo lo sabrás, Zoro —habló Robin, continuando con la explicación del ojigris—. ¿Cómo lo sabrás? Fácil, tú garganta ardera como el primer día, aun sí te alimentaste ese mismo día de otra sangre —agregó antes de que el peliverde preguntara.

—No les estoy agradecido —dijo Zoro con firmeza al par de vampiros frente a él—. Hablo en serio cuando digo que se larguen de aquí —estaba furioso consigo mismo, pero también con ellos. Sabía que ese par no hacían o decían las cosas por simple coincidencia.

—Como quieras, Roronoa-ya, nos vemos —Law se despidió secamente.

—Suerte, Zoro, no te olvides de regresar a casa —Robin le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, pese a la expresión asesina del chico.

Sin decir más, ambos vampiros abandonaron el lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La consciencia del rubio se perdió por completo y lo único que fue capaz de sentir, fueron los labios ajenos, ahora dejando un beso en su cuello.

* * *

 _/Martes 29 de Octubre de 2013/_

— _Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré —dijo Zoro—. Eres la única mujer que seré capaz de amar, aun si no estás, Jina._

— _Yo sé que te volveré a ver… —¿qué hacía Sanji así? Sentía que estaba en un cuerpo equivocado, además de que su nombre no era ese y no era una mujer. Pero no podía protestar, además, el peliverde lo veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar—No importa que pase, en qué mundo diferente estemos, te encontraré, Zoro._

— _Jina… —susurró y Zoro se inclinó para unir sus labios con la chica._

* * *

El fuerte timbre de un celular sonando hizo tremendo eco en la habitación silenciosa, provocando que Sanji se despertara de golpe, que incluso terminó cayéndose de su cama con las cobijas encima.

Farfullando incoherencias, buscó su celular todavía adormilado y contestó.

— ¿Diga? —murmuró, tallándose los ojos y volviendo a acostarse en la cama.

— ¡Mocoso de mierda! ¡¿Dónde demonios te has metido?! —gritoneó Zeff en la línea del celular, de tal modo que el rubio terminó despertándose por completo y se talló su oreja— ¡Llevas dos días sin venir a trabar!

Sanji abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír eso, ¡pero sí estaba durmiendo! ¿Tanto sueño tenía?

—Yo… yo, ah… tuve cierta complicación… —no se le venía ninguna mentira coherente en esos momentos, porque ni él mismo comprendía que estaba pasando ahora, ya que se dio cuenta que no estaba en pijama, solo con sus pantalones de vestir.

— ¡Esa no es una maldita excusa, mocoso idiota! —rugió Zeff, se notaba estaba muy furioso, aunque parte de eso se debía a que había estado preocupado, pero eso no era algo que diría abiertamente.

—Viejo, lo siento, pero…

—Cállate, mocoso, ¡si mañana no te presentas a trabajar…!

— ¡Ya! No es necesario que me amenaces, viejo, iré. No te preocupes —interrumpió Sanji, teniendo el celular algo lejos de su oído para no lastimarse con los gritos enojados de su jefe.

—Más te vale, mocoso —repuso Zeff y colgó.

Sanji suspiró profunda y pesadamente, volviendo a acostarse a la vez que su estómago rugió de hambre.

—Mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

Se sentía completamente confundido y su cabeza, así como su cuello, le dolían bastante; no entendía porque y por más que se esforzaba en pensar que había sucedido, no podía recordar nada. _Tal vez bebí mucho donde quiera que estuve…_ , pensó acariciándose el cuello de manera pausada y repetida.

No entendía como fue capaz de dormir tanto tiempo, sí él no era una persona floja y lo peor, es que incluso no fue a trabajar cuando su sueño era bastante ligero para sentir las alarmas del reloj. Suspiró de nuevo y se embrocó en la cama, abrazándose a una almohada con fuerza. Su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza cuando sintió el aroma de esta, porque ese perfume definitivamente no era el suyo. Olía a metal puro, a algo salvaje combinado con el mejor de los perfumes, era un olor placentero. Sanji respiró ese aroma con fuerza, sintiendo un hormigueo en su piel, ¿dónde había sentido ese perfume antes? Porque estaba seguro que ya lo había olido.

Y con el aroma de esa almohada, volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Sanji se despertó a eso de las seis de la tarde, con más energías, pero todavía sentía la incertidumbre en su persona. Cuando salió para la sala, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse lasaña hecha y los platos puestos, ¿con quién cenó anoche?, es más, ¿iba a cenar con alguien? Por más que intentara pensar, no recordaba nada más que un extraño cabello verde, pero nada más.

—No lo entiendo… —murmuró con el ceño fruncido y suspiró— Tal vez me dejaron plantado y bebí tanto que no recuerdo… —intentó auto convencerse, aunque la verdad estaba lejos de hacerlo.

Decidió dejar de complicarse su día y mejor recalentó aquella comida, porque no la iba a desperdiciar, cenó y lavó los trastos. Ya no se sentía cansado y como tenía tiempo libre por no ir a trabajar, terminó haciendo limpieza de su hogar, llevándole más de dos horas; era extraño, pues cuando se dedicó a limpiar la sala, ese mismo olor extraño y delicioso que sintió en su almohada, estaba en uno de los cojines del sofá. Dejó pasar ese detalle y se concentró en terminar de asear su casa. También se dedicó a poner en lavadora su ropa y alistar su ropa para mañana.

Al final de la noche, calentó su agua y se metió a bañar un buen rato en la bañera, relajando su cuerpo. De manera inconsciente, volvió a acariciarse el cuello un par de veces, estremeciéndose.

* * *

 _/Domingo 3 de Noviembre de 2013/_

Hacia una semana desde que Zoro mordió al rubio, por ende, este se sentía bastante culpable por eso, lo que no dejaba de molestarlo. En toda la semana que pasó se dedicó a vagar por la ciudad, sin alimentarse de nadie, porque su humor vaya que seguía afectado por lo sucedido el domingo anterior. No regresó a su casa, como le dijo Robin por el simple motivo que no quería verla a ella ni a Law ni a ningún otro maldito vampiro conocido o sentía que se les iría encima.

También estaba el hecho de que no se explicaba lo sucedido aquella noche, estuvo tan cerca de matar a Sanji… se estremecía de solo pensarlo y agradecía a su voluntad por haberse detenido a tiempo. No volvió a acercarse al rubio para hablarle ni nada, dejaría que el tiempo pasara hasta que de verdad fuera necesario verlo; no sabía realmente como era tener un vínculo con un humano, porque en sus trescientos años de vida, jamás le interesó ningún humano a tal grado como para hacerlo, todos le parecían iguales, unos más deliciosos que otros, pero seguían siendo alimento como para molestarse en tener "algo diferente" con estos. No le gustaba ni convivir con ellos y siempre los mataba rápido para evitarse de palabrería.

Aunque claro, esa frialdad con que bebía sangre se fue a la mierda cuando conoció a Sanji, ya que pese a su negación por convivir con los mundanos, se le hizo tan difícil ignorarlo a él, si hubiera sido otra persona, probablemente lo dejaría con la palabra en la boca o bien lo mataría. Pero con el rubio, su necesidad fue diferente, su actuar no fue el mismo y eso que su sangre le atrajo como un loco y aun así lo dejó con vida de tal manera que ahora compartían algo más.

—Oh, con que aquí estas, Roronoa-ya.

Zoro siguió dándole la espalda al ojigris cuando le habló y eso que escuchó minutos atrás que se acercaba, pero no le apetecía verlo todavía.

—Sí y te sugiero que me dejes tranquilo.

Law suspiró y se situó al lado del peliverde.

—A veces te comportas como un hombre lobo, tan descortés, temperamental y agresivo…

—No me compares con esas bestias peludas, ¿quieres, Law? Te lo digo como amigo, déjame tranquilo —zanjó Zoro, sin verle, porque tenía la mirada hacía el frente y abajo.

—Nico-ya estaba preocupada porque no llegas, eso es todo y como Eustass-ya hace lo que quiere al igual que Nami-ya…

—Sí, sí, y cómo tu solo estás pegado a ella, no me sorprende que Kid se largue —repuso Zoro con desdén.

El vampiro ojigris siseó amenazante por ese comentario y siguió la trayectoria de la mirada del otro, encontrándose con algo que le hizo sonreír burlón.

—Roronoa-ya, ¿sí sabes que ahora que tienes ese vínculo, nadie se le acercará? Está marcado como tuyo —recordó Law, viendo como ese mismo rubio estaba sentado en una banca del parque que estaba debajo de ese gran edificio donde estaban parados.

—No quiero arriesgarme, además él siempre ha estado yendo al parque desde la semana pasada —respondió Zoro con la voz apagada.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —Law parecía desinteresado.

—Él me dijo que siempre me esperaba ahí, para vernos —explicó Zoro con cierta nostalgia.

Law enarcó una ceja, pero no se atrevió a decir nada al ver la expresión del otro.

—Como yo veo esto, es que él no tiene ni idea de porque estar ahí sentado, se nota confusión en su expresión —con una mano, palmeó la espalda del peliverde una vez—. Además, olvidé mencionarte que él olvidaría sus recuerdos de ti —dio tres pasos discretos hacía el lado opuesto.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Law? —la voz y mirada de Zoro hervía en rabia, girando su rostro para encarar al otro vampiro— ¡¿Cómo olvidaste decirme eso, maldita sea?!

—Tranquilo, Roronoa-ya, no es la gran cosa —Law frunció un poco los labios para evitar sonreír—. Digamos que es un efecto secundario, porque cuando él necesite de tus mordidas, te recordará poco a poco y de manera dolorosa.

—Law, en serio, me pregunto porque carajo no te he matado —repuso Zoro, tensando la mandíbula.

—Porque no podrías, por eso —Law le sonrió altanero y recibió como respuesta un gruñido—. Pero, recuerda, no hace falta que pastorees al rubio, solo llegará a ti y no le pasará nada —añadió burlón y dejando de provocar al peliverde, saltó por la parte de atrás del gran edificio.

—Maldito idiota —resopló Zoro, pero después suspiró, regresando su mirada al rubio que ahora se había incorporado de la banca del parque, dispuesto a irse—. Parece que hice bien en no aparecer frente a ti todavía —murmuró y aprovechándose de la oscuridad de la noche, saltó hacía el edificio vecino, comenzando a correr para vigilar de lejos al ojiazul.

* * *

 _/Martes 5 de Noviembre de 2013/_

De acuerdo, si antes Sanji estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba más.

Seguía con su ritmo de vida normal; trabajaba en el restaurante, se veía con algunos amigos, coqueteaba con señoritas, entre otras cosas. Pero algo no estaba bien, sentía que algo no encajaba en su vida diaria, que algo le estaba haciendo falta, mas no tenía idea que carajo era eso que lo completaba. Y por si fuera poco, desde el miércoles pasado que regresó a trabajar, todas las noches tenía la necesidad de ir a ese parque lleno de árboles de sakura, se sentaba ahí a fumar, como si esperara a alguien, aunque no era el caso, porque sí bien es lo que ha hecho siempre, la diferencia era que todos los días iba y si no lo hacía, se sentía extraño, mal.

Más de una persona le miraba con desconfianza, porque pese a las advertencias de no salir de noche, Sanji ahí estaba hasta la una de la madrugada, que era hasta cuando sentía debía irse. En cada noche que iba sin saber que buscaba, se sentía observado, pero lejos de sentir miedo o molestia, se sentía complacido y sorprendentemente seguro, mismas sensaciones fueron las que lo hacían sentir más incertidumbre.

Dio dos caladas a su cigarro y expulsó el humo al viento, incorporándose de donde estaba sentado.

—Es hora de irme —se dijo así mismo, pero antes de irse, lanzó una mirada hacía un edificio de cinco pisos.

Se detuvo en seco, ¿acaso había visto una sombra ahí arriba? Negó, seguramente era el frío, frunció los labios y empezó a caminar, acariciándose de manera inconsciente la garganta.

* * *

 _/Jueves 7 de Noviembre de 2013/_

En su trabajo se había sentido un poco mareado y Zeff se dio cuenta, por lo que le obligó a irse a descansar antes de tiempo. Así que ahora Sanji estaba metido en la bañera, con el agua tibia hasta el cuello; su cabello estaba mojado y recogido hacía atrás, de tal manera que dejaba su frente descubierta, dejando ver sus curiosas cejas (la derecha con final de espiral y la izquierda con su inicio en espiral también), pero no por eso dejaba de ser un muchacho guapo. Se abrazó las piernas y cerró los ojos un momento, descansando su mente, porque últimamente se sentía estresado por ese desconcierto que lo acompañaba desde hace más de una semana.

" _Por favor, Sanji, cierra los ojos_."

El aludido chico se sobresaltó en la bañera y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír aquella voz aterciopelada en su cabeza, ¿de quién era esa voz? Nunca en su vida la había escuchado, sin embargo, sentía que la conocía y eso le aterraba de cierta manera. Suspiró con pesadez y se golpeó ambas mejillas, _¿qué me está pasando?_ , pensó Sanji, sintiendo un hormigueo en la piel de su cuello, precisamente del lado derecho; inclinó su cabeza y se acarició la zona con lentitud, estremeciéndose y con su pulso acelerado.

* * *

 _/Domingo 10 de Noviembre de 2013/_

Eran las tres de la mañana y Sanji no podía dormir, tenía tremendos escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, así como un dolor intenso de cabeza, se sentía ansioso, con la respiración agitada, ¿tal vez alguna crisis emocional?, no lo sabía, pero quería que esa fatiga terminara cuanto antes, ¿qué podía hacer?  
Pese al dolor de su cabeza, en su mente comenzaron a reproducirse imágenes, así como conversaciones que no recordaba en lo más mínimo.

" _¡Maldita sea! Ya, te van matar y yo no puedo permitir que eso pase, ¿contento?"_

" _Por favor, Sanji, confía en mí, cierra tus ojos."_

De nuevo esa misma voz le hablaba en sus pensamientos, causándole un terrible dolor en el cuello, un escozor que no podía definir, que le ardía la piel tan fuerte que deseaba incluso arrancársela.

— ¿Qué demonios… me esta… pasando? —jadeó con brusquedad, sentándose al borde de la cama.

Las arcadas llegaron a Sanji, pero lo único que sacó fue aire y su respiración se agitó más.

—Necesito salir de aquí… —dijo sin pensar y con la pijama puesta (bermudas de algodón color rojo y una playera de manga larga blanca con cuello en uve) se puso su par da sandalias negras de cuero y una chaqueta morada, ni siquiera agarró su celular ni nada más, solamente cerró su casa sin llave y salió corriendo a la calle, sin importar que eran más de las tres de la madruga, además de que había un frío que calaba los huesos.

Pero hasta eso, Sanji se sentía febril y la picazón en su cuello seguía creciendo de manera alarmante, terminando por convertirse en dolor; ni siquiera era consciente de donde caminaba, simplemente sus pasos lo llevaron de nuevo a aquel parque.

Y entonces, ese llamativo cabello verde captó su atención.

Zoro estaba ahí, de pie en medio del parque con el viento levantando las flores de sakura tiradas en el piso. El ardor de su garganta era tan insoportable, que incluso terminó matando a dos personas en su trayecto, la diferencia era que cuando la sangre brotó de esos cuerpos, él no sintió deseos de beberla, no de esa sangre, porque no era lo que buscaba.

Se sentía completamente dominado por sus bajos instintos de vampiro y solo se dejó guiar hasta aquel parque, de donde el olor dulzón y frutal se hizo más fuerte, eso causó que su ojo se tornara rojo carmesí. Su desesperación se calmó cuando vio al rubio y si hubiera estado en un estado "sano", se hubiera burlado de como venía vestido, pero en estos momentos, ninguno de los dos estaba de "ese" humor.

—Zoro… —jadeó Sanji con dificultad, el dolor de su garganta le impedía hablar bien.

Veía al peliverde con los ojos abiertos como platos y es que mientras le habló, todos los recuerdos de las últimas semanas le llegaron a la mente de golpe.

— ¿Qué es lo que…? —pero Sanji no tuvo tiempo de finalizar la pregunta, los brazos del vampiro lo abrazaron con fuerza, rozándole su cuello con esa fría nariz.

—Vámonos de aquí… —siseó Zoro como completa orden y lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue que el rubio se abrazara a su cuello sin objeción. Hizo que el muchacho se subiera a su espalda y le sujetó bien de las piernas— Sujétate bien.

Sanji enrolló sus brazos en el cuello ajeno y cerró los ojos por pura inercia cuando el peliverde comenzó a correr a una velocidad inhumana, de tal manera que el viento golpeaba su rostro con fuerza, asfixiándolo un poco. Ahora que estaba cerca del peliverde, el dolor de su cuello disminuyó bastante, dejándole solo el molesto hormigueo. También aprovechó a inclinarse para respirar ese atrayente aroma que provenía de la piel ajena, dándose cuenta que era el mismo olor impregnado en su almohada y sala. Solo recordó aquella noche, donde él lo mordió. Sin embargo, cuando recordó nuevamente como Zoro incrustó los colmillos en su piel, nuevamente ese hormigueo se intensificó, regresando la dolorosa picazón en su cuello, haciéndolo jadear violentamente. Su cuerpo le estaba avisando exactamente qué era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, y darse cuenta solo empeoró la molestia, así como el dolor.

Ejerció más fuerza en su agarre con el peliverde y aunque a este no le dolió, se detuvo. Fue entonces cuando Sanji se percató que ya no estaban en la ciudad, sino los árboles los rodeaban de manera temerosa con la dominante oscuridad alrededor.

—Necesito…, Ma-marimo… —masculló casi sin voz, sin importarle el lugar donde estaban ahora. No es que se estuviera quejando del dolor que tenía, porque podía aguantarlo, pero más que dolor… había algo más que no sabía explicar, como si eso fuera una vil necesidad fisiológica o incluso algo más intenso. ¿Tanto deseaba ser mordido?, ¿o era el hecho de que sería mordido precisamente por el peliverde?

—Tranquilo, pronto estaremos en un lugar seguro —repuso Zoro, girando el rostro para verlo y luego miró hacia el frente; no solo por el rubio se detuvo, sino que de cierta manera se sentía desubicado. Trató de concentrarse mejor para sentir el olor del ojigris o alguno de sus compañeros de vivienda, pero le estaba costando mucho no solo por el ardor de su garganta, sino por el fuerte olor silvestre de la naturaleza y era por ese mismo motivo que la mayoría de ellos vivían en esa zona.

—No, idiota, estoy cansado de esperarte… —insistió Sanji con rebeldía.

—Tch, aún no, Cejas de remolino, espera… —Zoro resopló, intentando concentrarse.

—Marimo de mierda, ¡lo necesito ya! —pese a que era una orden, la voz de Sanji no sonó tan alterada como usualmente hubiera salido.

—Si lo hago aquí, será peligroso, porque tu sangre es bastante fuerte —explicó Zoro con dureza, intentando controlarse también, ya que el hecho de que el rubio se lo pidiera, solo aumentaba su deseo de probar otra vez esa sangre exquisita.

— ¡No me interesa, maldición! Tú podrás matarlos… solo quiero que… lo hagas ya, ¡Marimo idiota! —exclamó Sanji, apretando los dientes y mirándolo con intensidad.

—Mierda contigo, Cocinero, ¡que esperes, te digo joder!

Zoro reacomodó al ojiazul con destreza ahora entre sus brazos, cargándolo como un bebé.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No me cargues así, maldita sea! —Sanji estaba frustrado, él solo quería sentir esos colmillos otra vez dentro de su piel, porque su instinto le gritaba que eso era lo que le calmaría, aun cuando parecía una completa locura.

—Cállate, Cejillas de mierda, y espera —repitió Zoro y entonces, jaló al rubio del cuello de la playera blanca.

Y lo besó.

No fue un beso casto ni cariñoso, no claro que no. Ese beso era completamente autoritario y demandante, uno que inundó de calor a ambos.

Ese beso fue capaz de calmar parte de la necesidad que los dos tenían.

* * *

 ** _Asdkdskaljkdlasas, quizá no fue lo que Sanji estaba buscando, pero estoy segura que fue lo mejor que Zoro pudo hacer en un momento cómo éste 1313. (?)_**

 ** _Bien, ¿qué les parece lo que causa el "vínculo"? Como mencioné al inicio, para mí resulta algo tan excitantemente masoquista, joder, me encanta imaginarme la suplica de Sanji por ser mordido por Zoro xD. Y todavía falta mucho más._**

 ** _Ah, los vampiros son mi debilidad. (?)_**

 ** _Quizá éste capítulo no fue muy revelador y un avance grande en la historia, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado :3_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos pronto, besos!_**


	4. Tú y yo: lo que sucede

_**¡HOLIIIII! Damn, sé que me he tardado en actualizar por aquí, pero aún estaba en clases y de verdad el tiempo no me permitía estar en más de una historia ;u; De todos modos, cómo ya acabé el ciclo escolar, ya tengo vacaciones, así que es seguro me verán más seguido por aquí, asdsadasdasdf.**_

 _ **Well, de verdad me hace muy feliz ver cómo les emociona el hecho de que Zoro y Sanji se hayan besado y vayan a tener eso del "muérdeme, pls"(?).**_

 ** _Nuevamente, éste capítulo es bastante largo, como los anteriores y como los futuros, ¡espero lo disfruten!_**

* * *

 _/Domingo 10 de Noviembre de 2013/_

Sanji se encontraba encantado con ese ósculo que obviamente correspondía con intensidad y fiereza, en su vida había imaginado que besar a otro chico le hiciera sentir así o quizá solo se debía a que era el peliverde y no alguien más. Esos labios ajenos eran tan fríos y duros como el granito, sin embargo le trasmitían una calidez tremenda que no solo aminoró esa dolorosa comezón en su cuello, sino que le aceleró el pulso de tal manera que hacía eco en el silencio de la noche, avergonzándolo ligeramente, porque Zoro no se oía tan "emocionado", aunque con la manera en que lo estaba besando era fácil darse cuenta que sí lo estaba, solo que no lo demostraba quien sabe porque.

Fue el rubio quien se tuvo que separar a regañadientes de los labios ajenos, porque la respiración comenzaba a faltarle y él sí necesitaba el oxígeno al ser un humano.

—Espero que ahora puedas esperar más, Cocinerucho —susurró Zoro con un ligero jadeo y es que aunque su corazón estuviera "muerto", besar al rubio sí que lo había alebrestado bastante; sentía como su sangre fría corría más deprisa por su cuerpo, quemándolo de manera placentera.

Sanji frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto.

—Me siento más cómodo en tu espalda, Marimo, déjame subirme otra vez —repuso, sujetándole el rostro con una mano para verlo, tragándose la vergüenza aunque su cara estaba colorada.

Que el rubio lo viera con esa determinación y seguridad, sin importarle que su rubor lo delatara, causó que fuera Zoro el avergonzado, por lo que desvió la vista y chasqueó la lengua.

—No, además ya casi llegamos —ladeó el rostro para liberarse del agarre del otro.

—Yo no soy una mujer para que me lleves así, Marimo idiota, ¡no necesitas tratarme con delicadeza! —gruñó Sanji, tensando su mandíbula y removiéndose con fuerza para intentar bajarse.

Pero el vampiro lo sujetó con más fuerza y volvió a verlo.

—He dicho que te quedes quieto, ya casi llegamos —Zoro empleó un tono bastante serio que el rubio dejó de moverse. Entonces, recordó lo que su amigo ojigris le dijo, referente de cómo se doblegaba la voluntad ajena. _Mierda_ , pensó y suspiró—. Lo siento… —hizo una mueca y sin más, continuó corriendo en el bosque.

Lo único que Sanji hizo fue verlo, porque cuando el peliverde le habló así, el dolor de su cuello aumentó de tal manera, que no encontró su voz, ¿por qué Zoro se disculpó? No entendía eso del todo, pero simplemente las ganas de quejarse desaparecieron y se dedicó a mirar la expresión ajena durante unos minutos más. No es que el peliverde no siguiera corriendo tan rápido, el problema era que no sabía ubicarse y después de más de media hora, el rubio sintió como sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Zoro.

La visión de Sanji era borrosa, no solo por la debilidad corporal que comenzó a sentir, sino por la noche tan oscura, ya que estaba nublado. Pero si pudo distinguir que estaban frente a una cueva de aspecto mediano y completamente oscuro.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Mi hogar —Zoro se giró para tenderle la mano al rubio—. Ven conmigo.

— ¿Esta madriguera es tu hogar? Que mal gusto tienes, Marimo —inquirió Sanji con cierta arrogancia, pero sentía su cuerpo más débil, así que sin chistar nada más, caminó los pasos necesarios para sujetar la mano ajena.

—No te despegues de mí y no tengas miedo de lo que sea que veas ahí —una vez sujetó la mano del rubio, Zoro lo jaló hacía sí para sujetarlo del torso.

Sanji no dijo nada y se dejó abrazar, apoyando parte de su peso en el ajeno, viendo como ambos se adentraron a esa oscuridad, se preguntó sí el peliverde podía ver en esta, aunque era lo más seguro porque ninguno se había tropezado y sabía bien a donde caminar. No sentía miedo y eso que serían las cuatro de la madrugada, tal vez tenía que ver en parte de que iba acompañado de él, pero esperaba no hubiera ningún insecto ahí.

—Bien, Cejas de sushi, sujétate a mí —dijo Zoro, poniéndose detrás del rubio para enrollar sus brazos en la cintura ajena, abrazándolo con fuerza.

De lo único que Sanji fue capaz, fue de sujetarse de las muñecas del vampiro, pues este saltó tan rápido a un lugar que no podía ver.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO, MARIMO?! —no habló tan fuerte, pero de donde caían era un agujero y este hizo más fuerte su voz.

—Sí, llama toda la atención en ti —replicó Zoro con sarcasmo y negó—. Cálmate, no te pasara nada.

— ¡Estamos cayendo, joder! —por más que Sanji trataba de divisar algo, la oscuridad era tal que seguía impidiéndoselo, frustrándolo más. Sentía el viento alborotar sus cabellos y ahora se arrepentía de no haberse cambiado la pijama, aunque el hecho de que peliverde lo tuviera abrazado de alguna manera le daba calor, pese a que este tenía el cuerpo helado.

—Solo son setenta metros bajo tierra, no exageres, Cejitas —repuso Zoro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

El rubio trató de no abrir tanto su boca y giró el rostro para ver al peliverde.

— ¡¿SETENTA METROS?! ¡ESTÁS LOCO, MARIMO IMBÉCIL!

—Ah, cállate… ¿Olvidas lo que soy acaso? No dejaré que te choques contra alguna piedra o algo similar —bufó Zoro y se acomodó debajo del rubio, justo en el momento que impactaron ambos contra el cemento—. ¿Ves? No te pasó nada.

Decir que el ojiazul estaba impresionado, era quedarse corto, porque también estaba impactado.

—Tú…, tú… ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? —pese a que sonaba molesto, la voz de Sanji también se tornó preocupada.

—Soy un vampiro y algo como esto no va a matarme, no soy frágil —explicó Zoro con frialdad, incorporándose con calma junto con el chico—. Y ahora, continuemos.

— ¿Qué mierda es este lugar tan oscuro? —preguntó Sanji, con el ceño fruncido, sujetándose de la mano ajena.

El peliverde no pasó por alto que el mundano lo agarrara de la mano, así que entrelazó sus dedos con los contrarios, comenzando a caminar. Ninguno de los dos se preguntaba de donde salió tanta confianza como para empezar a tomarse de las manos, pero tampoco les importó.

—Es una mansión subterránea, mi hogar —contestó Zoro con simpleza, guiando el camino. Veía perfectamente el lugar oscuro y se guiaba por el olor.

—Vaya lugar para vivir, es tan… sombrío —murmuró Sanji, pegándose más al cuerpo ajeno cuando un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, el cuello aun le hormigueaba de manera dolorosa, mas por el momento era más la adrenalina que sentía al estar en un lugar completamente desconocido y los ligeros sonidos de voces que se oían a los lejos—. ¿Vives solo?

—No, así que no te despegues de mí y no tengas miedo —respondió Zoro y tras decir eso, al rubio le recorrió otro estremecimiento, porque era como estar en la boca del lobo, literalmente… O mejor dicho, la boca del vampiro.

—Yo no tengo miedo, Cabeza de alga —refunfuñó Sanji, incómodo por tener que llegar a un lugar así.

Un gruñido se escuchó a lo lejos de manera tan terrorífica, que el rubio se sobresaltó, porque como el lugar estaba en completo silencio oír eso de la nada, no era reconfortante.

Zoro siseó bajó y soltó al rubio de la mano para pasar ese mismo brazo en la cintura de este.

— ¿Qué estás…? —intentó preguntar Sanji ante ese gesto tan rápido, que le hizo sonrojarse un poco.

—A este paso tardaremos en llegar, así que guarda silencio —susurró Zoro y sin más, se echó al rubio sobre su hombro derecho, sujetándolo de las piernas y empezó a correr.

— ¡Bájame, joder, puedo caminar! —exclamó Sanji con molestia y sintiendo la picazón de su garganta otra vez.

—Guarda silencio, Sanji —ordenó Zoro con la voz seria, no con deseos de imponerle nada al otro chico, pero ahora no estaba para darse el lujo de caminar a paso humano, ya que aquel gruñido que se oyó a lo lejos, indicaba que era ese vampiro pelirrojo. _Mierda, no pensé que a Kid se le ocurriera venir hoy._

El mencionado chico no tuvo fuerza para quejarse, sin embargo eso no impidió que fulminara con su mirada al peliverde. Sentía que el viento de la carrera alborotarle el cabello e incluso mareándolo un poco por tan rápida velocidad. Pensó que se caería cuando el vampiro paró en seco, mas este lo tenía bien agarrado que ni se movió ante el freno tan repentino. ¿Qué era ese olor metálico que sentía a lo lejos? Olía como a… ¿sangre?

Un estremecimiento más recorrió la espalda de Sanji y se aferró a la playera verde ajena.

—No pasa nada, aquí estoy —masculló Zoro con neutralidad, pero sinceridad, abriendo la puerta de enfrente y con sigilo, ingresó tan rápido, del mismo modo que se giró para cerrar la puerta con llave, soltando un siseo de amenaza.

El ojiazul jadeó un poco por los rápidos movimientos del otro, pues todavía seguía en el hombro ajeno. Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de volver a quejarse, el peliverde llegó hasta su cama en tres zancadas, donde depositó a Sanji, sentándolo.

—Agradecería un poco de luz… —suspiró, agarrándose el cuello con la zurda, el dolor lo hacía sentir entumecido.

Ahora fue el turno de Zoro para suspirar y sin decir nada, revoloteó alrededor de su propia habitación, hasta que encontró cinco velas largas y gruesas con mecha ancha, no recordaba como las consiguió, si la única que tenía ese tipo de cosas era Robin… El peliverde frunció el ceño, ahora todo tenía sentido. Sin embargo no se desgastó pensando y molestándose por eso, así que con los cerillos que estaban al lado de las veladoras, las encendió y las acomodó en un objeto de metal, cerca de su ama.

—Esto es lo único luminoso que tendrás aquí —aclaró, mirando al rubio con atención, Zoro no necesitaba de ninguna luz para poder contemplar ese hermoso rostro masculino.

—Gracias, supongo —Sanji frunció los labios y al sentir la mirada del otro, volvió a estremecerse, porque la necesidad de su cuello seguía ahí, ¿cuánto tiempo esperaría para calmarse? ¿Por qué el peliverde esperaba tanto para morderle, que no era un vampiro? A sus ojos, los vampiros no tenían que ser considerados con quienes le beberían su sangre, al contrario, eran crueles y no era necesario ser adivino o conocerlos para saber eso, porque con el simple hecho de que bebían sangre hasta matar, ya dejaba muy malas ideas de ellos. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer o decir ahora? No podía llegar y decirle "muérdeme", eso no solo le parecía estúpido, sino vergonzoso. Además, se suponía que quien tenía más necesidad de eso era el vampiro, ¿no? Él debería ser quien… —Ah, al demonio con esto —bufó molesto, Sanji también podía tener iniciativa, ¿por qué no? Él era un hombre y ahora tenía una necesidad que no iba a dejar pasar, aun sí le daba vergüenza.

Zoro le miró y enarcó una ceja, la verdad es que tampoco tenía una idea de que hacer ahora, su garganta seguía ardiéndole como el vil infierno, pero le parecía "mal", simplemente abalanzarse al rubio y no es que eso realmente le importara, porque con otras personas, simplemente los acorralaba y les destruía la boca para que no hablarán y bebiera su sangre con calma.

No obstante, con el rubio no podía ser así, sencillamente no podía, ¿por qué? No estaba seguro, aunque según él debería por ser el vínculo algo más como un "amo-esclavo" o así se lo dejó ver Law.

Nunca se había sentido inseguro a la hora de matar a su "cena", mas ahora no quería lastimar al rubio, ya bastante malo era que lo hubiera condenado a algo como esto y quisiera o no, sus emociones también le impedían dar el primero paso en estos momentos. Estaba seguro que esta mordida sería completamente diferente a la primera, ¿por qué le costaba tanto? Parecía un novato en estos momentos, ya se imaginaría que dijera Law si viera esto… Pensarlo, le hizo fruncir el ceño, seguramente se burlaría con ganas. Pero esto era diferente, no solo 'nuevo' de cierta forma.

—Marimo idiota, no puedo esperar todo el maldito día —Sanji frunció los labios y el ceño, desviando la mirada. _Mierda_ , pensó justo cuando los latidos de su corazón aceleraron, más que pedir que lo mordieran, parecía como si se estuviera declarando, o así lo sentía—. Quítame ya está molesta sensación, joder… _Muérdeme_ —sintió sus mejillas arder, aun así, regresó su mirada azul al rostro ajeno.

No se había imaginado que el rubio se lo pidiera lo hiciera sentir tan complacido, incluso Zoro se estremeció y sintió las paredes de su garganta palpitar con más intensidad, así como una ligera calidez que sintió en su pecho al observar con detenimiento el rostro del otro. Vaya que ese sonrojo se le veía tan bien en la cara del rubio, no le quitaba la masculinidad con esa ligera barba, pero joder que lo hacía ver más sexy de alguna forma, más atrayente para Zoro.

—Muérdeme y deja de hacerte el imbécil —exigió Sanji con el ceño todavía fruncido y apretando los dientes. Su cara se sonrojó más cuando vio la sonrisa del peliverde—. Idiota… —gruñó, aunque bien que le gustó ver ese gesto en el otro.

Zoro no dijo nada y aprovechando que el rubio estaba sentado en la cama, empezando a dejarse guiar por sus instintos que despertaron sin más ante el aumento del olor de la sangre ajena, se lanzó contra el otro de tal forma que Sanji quedó acostado, con los brazos extendidos y Zoro encima de él, en medio de sus piernas. Se miraron fijamente y el ritmo del rubio aceleró todavía más.

—Que impaciente —susurró Zoro de forma socarrona.

— ¡Cállate y hazlo de una maldita vez, mierda! —refunfuñó Sanji, frustrado y con la cara colorada.

El vampiro no se hizo esperar a más y con la mano le sujetó la quijada al rubio, ladeándole el rostro para lamerle el cuello del lado derecho. Sanji cerró los ojos ante eso y se mordió el labio para no suspirar, porque se sorprendió que esa lamida se sintiera tan bien contra su piel, sus latidos estaban tan fuertes y era más que obvio que el peliverde lo escuchaba, pero eso solo aumentó su deseo de volver a probar esa deliciosa sangre dulzona y fresca; sus colmillos crecieron y su ojo se tornó rojo intenso.

Y Zoro enterró nuevamente sus colmillos en aquel cuello casi tan blanco como la nieve, desbordando la sangre directamente hacía su boca, dejando escurrir dos hileras del mismo líquido caliente.

Por su parte, Sanji se aferró a la espalda del vampiro en un acto reflejo, porque le dolió y también le gustó y eso aunque le aterró, empezó a disfrutarlo de cierta manera morbosa, ya que era algo masoquista el hecho de que esos colmillos le provocaran un dolor exquisitamente placentero. Así que con la diestra, sujetó los cabellos ajenos, para empujarlo más contra su propio cuello.

Su respiración se agitó y su corazón seguía palpitando con brusquedad, sí que estaba disfrutando aquello, la única sensación con la que era capaz de compararlo era con la de un orgasmo. Pensar en eso lo avergonzó y poco a poco pasó a no importarle, porque en sus pensamientos estaba a salvo y no sería algo que dijera.

Sin embargo, la idea de Zoro era completamente igual a la del rubio. Joder que aunque era la segunda vez que bebía de esa sangre tan maravillosa, lo seguía volviendo loco, descontrolando sus sentidos de tal manera que parecía un completo depredador. Pero esta vez, tal como lo pensó, fue diferente. Pese a que sus instintos salvajes estaban despiertos, su razonamiento seguía en su mente y era más que consciente de los latidos frenéticos ajenos y como el rubio lo pegaba más para que siguiera bebiendo de él. Y darse cuenta de eso, solo aumentó la placentera sensación orgásmica que ya sentía con solo probar esa sangre caliente. ¿Qué pasaría si esta vez no se detenía?

Ahora estaba completamente seguro que aunque le costara, podría detenerse y puede que tuviera que ver el hecho con que Zoro era capaz de sentir las mismas emociones emanando del muchacho y sabía que lo estaba mordiendo, causaba placer en ambos. Se apretó más contra el cuerpo ajeno y le sujetó de la muñeca izquierda, aprisionando está en la cama en el momento justo que sintió como el rubio lo apegó más y en consecuencia, sus colmillos se enterraron más.

—Ganmgh… —Sanji dejó salir un sonido entre gemido y jadeo, no pudo controlarlo y cuando se dio cuenta que terminó saliendo de su boca, el carmín regresó a su rostro, pero no dijo nada más, no sentía la necesidad de decir otra cosa, solo estaba disfrutando.

Zoro, al oír eso, se excitó por completo y ya no solo por el hecho de estar bebiendo esa sangre tan deliciosa, sino ahora por algo meramente sexual y es que a veces el placer y la sed venían unidos. Así que en ese momento, se detuvo y con un jadeo ronco, sacó sus colmillos del cuello ajeno, lamiéndole las incisiones para que estas cicatrizaran. Bien podría dejar que las cosas avanzaran, sin embargo no de ese modo, porque sería aprovecharse todavía más de Sanji y no quería eso.

El peliverde dejó su rostro frente al rubio y lo miró con intensidad. Él otro chico lo imitó y se miraron por un largo rato, hasta que la respiración de Sanji se normalizó.

—Ahora, exijo que me expliques que mierda está pasando.

Zoro suspiró y se sentó al lado del otro, rascándose la cabeza con el gesto incómodo. Sabía que el chico estaba en todo su derecho de querer saber que le sucedía, era su cuerpo después de todo, pero, ¿qué le diría exactamente? ¿Cómo explicárselo? No podía simplemente decirle "Cejillas, serás mi esclavo y tu sangre será solo mía", que aunque quizá era la manera más directa de responder, no lo convencía del todo.

— ¿Y bien, Marimo? —insistió Sanji, sentándose y mirando al peliverde con intensidad. Ahora se sentía completamente libre y con más confianza, porque ese malestar en su cuello había pasado, aunque igual se sentía extraño, diferente. Pensó se sentiría débil porque el vampiro bebió bastante, mas se sentía con energía, revitalizado de alguna manera.

—Tch, no me agrada decirlo, pero… —Zoro volvió a suspirar y no ocultó la pesadez que sintió, dirigió su mirada al rubio y añadió: —Tú tendrás la necesidad de ser mordido por mí.

Sanji lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué? —esa no era una explicación que aclarara todo el desconcierto de Sanji, sin embargo, creía en lo que el peliverde le estaba diciendo, porque sintió exactamente eso: la necesidad de ser mordido— Sé más claro, ¿quieres? Que tu cabeza de alga piense.

El vampiro lo fulminó con la mirada y frunció el ceño, viendo hacia la nada.

—El día que te mordí, te marqué como "mío", de cierta manera —comenzó a explicar Zoro con la voz seria de tal modo que el rubio no era capaz de interrumpir, porque quedó embelesado de cierta forma—. Entre los vampiros existe algo llamado "vínculo" que se crea con algún humano, del cual su sangre es más atrayente que el resto, de tal forma que podemos seguir bebiendo sangre cada que queramos sin que el humano muera; es como una relación "amo-esclavo", porque los humanos no se podrán negar e incluso desearán ser mordidos…

Bien, lo que Sanji sintió fue alivio al fin saber qué carajo le estaba pasando, pero también se sintió completamente furioso por eso. ¿Ese vampiro en quien confió aquel día lo convirtió en su esclavo y podría disfrutar cada que quisiera de su sangre? No, definitivamente no. Que Zoro le gustara de cierta forma y le atrajera, no le daba derecho a hacer algo como eso, además, no le hacía sentir bien el hecho de que estaría de masoquista. Joder que no.

—Tú… ¡¿por qué demonios has hecho eso, Marimo de mierda?! —exclamó. Sí, estaba furioso y sin más, se incorporó de la cama y alzó su pierna derecha para darle una patada en el costado ajeno.

Empero con lo que no contaba Sanji, era que el cuerpo del peliverde estuviera tan duro como una piedra y lo que tuvo como resultado, fue que su pie se doblara de tal forma que terminó zafándose.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hecho, Alga andante?! —se sentó y sujetó la pierna, sintiendo el intenso dolor que eso le provocó, además de que notó como una gran hinchazón se formó en la parte superior del pie— Mierda…

Zoro gruñó y miró como el rubio volvía a sentarse.

—Sí querías expresar tu ira, debiste hacer algo más, Cejas de remolino —puso los ojos en blanco—, yo no soy nada suave, no soy humano, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Cállate, todo esto es tu culpa! —Sanji tensó la mandíbula e intentó mover su pie y le fue imposible, porque comenzó a dolerle incluso hasta la rodilla.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Mi culpa? ¡Fuiste tú quien me golpeó! —replicó Zoro con molestia. Aunque dejó de gruñir al notar la hinchazón del pie ajeno, así como la expresión del rubio que indicaba de verdad le dolía. Suspiró, solo sabía de alguien que podía revisar el pie ajeno y no le hacía gracia— Parece ser que te lo has dislocado.

—Es tú culpa —Sanji le miró molesto.

—Pareces un maldito disco rayado —bufó Zoro y se incorporó—. Espera aquí.

— ¿A dónde mierda vas? Eres un…

—Traeré a alguien que será capaz de ayudarte, joder, cállate.

— ¿Eh? —Sanji le miró confundido, pero antes de siquiera quejarse, el peliverde salió de la habitación.

No hubo necesidad que Zoro corriera más de lo necesario, porque la habitación de Law estaba a un piso más abajo y aunque dio más vueltas de las necesarias, logró llegar justo cuando el ojigris salía de la habitación con su ropa mal puesta.

—Vaya, te estabas divirtiendo —insinuó Zoro, enarcando una ceja.

—Roronoa-ya, que sorpresa —Law le miró inexpresivo—. Parece ser que tú te divertiste más que yo —añadió, dibujando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Tch, cállate —zanjó Zoro y se tornó serio—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo, ¿eras doctor antes, no?

— ¿Tan mal dejaste en esta segunda vez al chico? —inquirió Law con humor negro en la mirada.

— ¡No se trata de eso, mierda! —exclamó Zoro, sonrojándose un poco— Él me pateó y se zafó el pie.

Ante tal explicación, Law enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Qué manera tan inteligente de lastimarse —ahora su expresión era de total burla.

—Sí, bueno, le estaba explicando unas cosas, se enojó y me pateó —farfulló Zoro—. ¿Me ayudarás a verlo si o no?

Law se acomodó su playera y pantalón, optando una expresión neutra, como todo un profesional.

—Solo porque eres tú y es las primera vez que tienes un esclavo tan guapo como ese rubio.

—Es el primero esclavo que tengo y es mío —gruñó Zoro, sorprendiéndose por la frase final.

—No pensé fueras tan posesivo —Law sonrió de manera torcida.

—Cállate —Zoro se enfurruñó.

Los dos vampiros comenzaron a correr y en cuestión de segundos, llegaron a la habitación del peliverde.

—Ni se te ocurra intentar morderlo —advirtió Zoro antes de ingresar.

Law resopló.

—Yo no haré algo como eso, Roronoa-ya, podré ser un cabrón, pero sé respetar lo que le pertenece a un amigo mío —su rostro estaba tan serio y no mentía.

El peliverde le miró con cierto agradecimiento y luego abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Sanji sentado en la cama y la cara un poco sonrojada, así como crispada.

—Parece que nos escuchó —murmuró Law divertido y al ver al muchacho, le sonrió.

— ¿Quién demonios…?

—Soy Trafalgar Law y seré tu doctor, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Law se acercó sin pena hasta el rubio con rapidez, poniéndose de cuclillas.

— ¿Un vampiro doctor? —Sanji se burló, porque le parecía ilógico algo como eso, siendo que los vampiros eran tan indestructibles, ¿por qué necesitarían un doctor?— Kuroashi Sanji —añadió como en respuesta.

—Muy bien, Kuroashi-ya, quédate callado… —de manera suave, Law sujetó el pie y guiándose del flujo de la sangre que sentía bajo su tacto, así como el palpitar de las articulaciones, supo exactamente como acomodar el pie del rubio sin tardarse.

— ¿Qué harás? —preguntó Sanji con desconfianza, mirando al ojigris, luego buscó al peliverde con la mirada.

—Roronoa-ya, deberías sujetarlo.

El mencionado chico no dijo nada y se sentó al lado del rubio.

—Es un amigo —explicó Zoro con seriedad.

—Así es, no te mataré, tranquilo, Kuroashi-ya —la sonrisa que Law hizo, provocó que el rubio se estremeciera. Segundos después, regresó a su expresión fría y calculadora. No negaba que la sangre de su ahora paciente era muy atrayente, demasiado. Sin embargo, pese a la tentación de la sed, también olía ligeramente al peliverde, lo que corroboraba que, en efecto, tenían aquel vínculo.

Sin decir nada más, Law giró el pie del rubio, causando un ligero sonido del hueso al acomodarse. Y entonces Sanji soltó un alarido, agitándose, pero el peliverde lo sujetó.

—Ya quedó tu pie, ahora solo necesito vendarlo —dijo Law con calma, sin inmutarse—. Pero como aquí carecemos de vendas… —sin pedir permiso, cortó un gran pedazo de la sábana de la cama, comenzando a vendarlo con esto— Tendrás que estar sin caminar en una o dos semanas, aunque si Roronoa-ya te ayuda, en una semana estarás listo —agregó con un tono insinuante sin modificar su fría expresión.

— ¿Cómo es que hiciste tan rápido esto? —preguntó Sanji, ignorando a propósito el comentario del ojigris.

—Soy un vampiro y mi sentidos están mejor desarrollados que los tuyos —Law se incorporó y miró al peliverde—. Mañana deberías comprarle unas vendas, porque no es apropiado la pase solo con la tela, también algunas pomadas y otras cosas que te diré ahora, acompáñame.

—Bien —Zoro se incorporó, pero antes de irse, miró al ojiazul—. No tardaré, no salgas de la habitación.

—Como si pudiera caminar —replicó Sanji, todavía enojado y es que no solo por lo que le pasó a su pie, sino porque las palabras del vampiro todavía resonaban en su mente.

 _Tiene todo el derecho de odiarme_ , pensó Zoro y con el paso veloz, salió junto con Law para después llegar a la habitación del último, luego de correr unos segundos.

—Realmente, me sorprende que Kuroashi-ya esté vivo —comentó Law sin malicia alguna, revisando en las gavetas de un clóset de su habitación.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Zoro miraba atento lo que hacía, estando cruzado de brazos.

—El olor de la sangre de él es demasiado tentador como para detenerse a hacer un vínculo —Law perdió la mirada un momento y luego miró al peliverde—, yo no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme.

—No fue fácil detenerme —admitió Zoro con una mueca.

—Nico-ya me dijo que confiaba serías capaz de hacerlo más rápido de lo que yo decía —contó Law a la vez que sacó un paquete amarillo y se lo entregó al peliverde.

—Agradecería que tú y Robin dejaran mi vida en paz —dijo Zoro con seriedad, agarrando el paquete. Era dinero.

—Tratándose de ti, es imposible no hacerlo y mucho menos con lo sucedido con él —Law sonrió de manera cínica.

El peliverde refunfuñó.

—Si eso es todo lo que me darás, me largo.

—Roronoa-ya, ten en mente que solo pocos son los vampiros capaces de crear un vínculo con un mundano —murmuró Law con calma—. La mayoría solo los mata y ya, porque no tienen la paciencia ni atracción necesaria.

—Law, hablas con demasiada experiencia —musitó Zoro, sin detenerse y salió corriendo de ahí.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, se encontró al rubio sentado en medio de la cama, con su pie encima de una almohada; tenía la espalda reclinada en la pared y clavó sus ojos azules en el vampiro. Se notaba seguía furioso.

—Quiero que me digas todo, todo, Marimo —dijo con firmeza, dando a entender que no descansaría hasta saberlo y es que la verdad así sería.

El vampiro dejó el paquete de dinero en una mesita y caminó hasta sentarse al lado del rubio, cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo la mirada ajena sobre su rostro, correspondiendo a la mirada.

—Estás en todo tu derecho de odiarme, después de todo, con esto te estoy quitando libertad —la voz de Zoro sonó amarga, de tal modo que daba a entender no le gustaba eso—. Aquella primera vez cuando Kid te atacó…

— ¿Kid? —la mirada de Sanji se tornó confusa.

—El vampiro pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Fui yo quien lo detuvo, si no, ya estarías muerto ahora —aclaró Zoro con seriedad.

La expresión del rubio era un poema. _Entonces él… ¿me salvó?_ , pensó y pese a que no era una persona que le gustara que lo ayudaran así, porque él mismo podía defenderse solo, se sintió bien saber eso.

Ante el silencio del humano, Zoro continuó hablando.

—Kid es alguien que no descansa hasta conseguir lo que quiere, yo supe que él te eligió como presa porque usualmente cazamos juntos, además desde antes yo te había visto en aquel parque… —por la mirada sorprendida del rubio, Zoro se vio obligado a aclarar nuevamente: —Una de las noches que salí de caza, te vi a ti en ese parque y estuve viéndote varios días hasta que decidí acercarme —el muchacho se quedó sin habla, aunque la curiosidad lo carcomía, mas no quería interrumpir lo que el vampiro decía—. Luego de eso, estuve atento a cuando Kid quisiera cazarte y así evitar que lo hiciera… Law me dio la opción del vínculo y ese día en tu casa, Kid apareció con un par de amigos más. No luché, porque corría el riesgo de descuidarte a ti, ya que estaba seguro no te esconderías —Zoro suspiró con pesadez—. La única opción que me quedó fue esa, pero la verdad no quería condenarte así —las palabras salieron con intensidad y clavó su mirada en la ajena.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué estabas cuidando de mí? Eres un vampiro, no tienes que evitar que se beban la sangre de las demás personas, ¿no? —a Sanji todavía le costaba usar esa palabra para referirse a lo que el peliverde era, ya que aún se negaba a creerlo— Yo no te pedí que me cuidaras —su voz ya no estaba molesta, por más que lo negara en las palabras, su interior se alegró a sobremanera al saber la verdadera razón de todo.

—Sanji, yo simplemente no podía dejar que te mataran —respondió Zoro, sin dejar de mirarlo, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ante eso, el corazón del mencionado chico, aceleró.

—Ni siquiera tenía planeado acercarme a ti —confesó Zoro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—, pero observarte de lejos no era suficientemente para mí —frunció los labios para no suspirar—. Y luego, cuando sentí tu sangre, supe que eras exactamente lo que yo no quería perder.

— ¿Solo por mi sangre? —inquirió Sanji, ligeramente decepcionado— Claro, ¿por qué otra cosa más? Después de todo, eres un vampiro, solo te interesa la sangre y…

—Si solo tu sangre me interesara, créeme que desde la primera vez que te vi, hubiera creado el maldito vínculo —replicó Zoro con brusquedad—. Pero está bien, puedes creer lo que se antoje —hizo ademán de incorporarse—. Puedo llevarte a tu casa cuando gustes, aunque preferiría fuera de noche.

— ¿El sol te hace cenizas como en las películas? —dijo Sanji un poco burlón, dejando el otro tema en el olvido. Por ahora.

—A mí no, solo me debilita y soy tan humano como cualquier otro si estoy bajo el sol —respondió Zoro con seriedad.

—De todas maneras, no quiero irme de aquí —masculló Sanji, con la mirada desviada. Sí, estaba molesto con esto del vínculo, con su pie lastimado, pero es que no encontraba en su persona el deseo de irse, por más que lo pensara. Además, si se iba, ¿cuándo lo volvería a ver? No sabía exactamente cada cuánto esa maldita necesidad de ser mordido aparecería y no quería arriesgarse, porque ignoraba muchas cosas de eso.

—No puedes quedarte aquí —la expresión de Zoro se desconcertó al oír eso, porque él esperaba que el rubio quisiera salir corriendo de ahí, entre otras cosas y resultaba que quería quedarse, ¿acaso estaba loco?

— ¿Por qué mierda no? No puedo caminar con mi pie así y no aceptaré que me cargues —resopló Sanji.

—Aquí hay más vampiros, incluso Kid vive aquí —repuso Zoro de manera sombría.

No obstante, Sanji no se inmutó o al menos, no lo demostró y retó con la mirada al vampiro.

—No quiero estar lejos de ti, ¿contento? —aunque decirlo le avergonzaba, se mantuvo firme.

El rostro de Zoro casi se sonroja y se quedó sin habla unos segundos, no se esperaba esa respuesta. Aunque muy probablemente eso tenía que ver con el vínculo, porque ciertamente, tampoco sabía cuándo el rubio necesitaría ser mordido, cuándo él necesitaría morderlo y ni en qué momento sucedería eso, porque podía suceder en cualquier momento y lugar en que esa necesidad apareciera otra vez. Así que pensándolo bien, tal vez era mejor que se quedará aquí. Sobre todo porque Sanji dejaba en claro que no cedería a lo que quería.

—De acuerdo, pero sí te quedarás aquí… —Zoro acercó su rostro al rubio— No saldrás de esta habitación a menos que sea conmigo.

—No podría con mi pie así… —replicó Sanji, hipnotizado al sentir ese rostro más cerca de lo normal y de pronto sus labios sintieron una necesidad diferente.

—Aunque te recuperes, no debes salir de esta habitación a menos que sea conmigo —repitió Zoro con firmeza—, porque no todos los vampiros que viven aquí suelen ser amables.

—Puedo sobrellevarlo, además, ¿no se supone me "marcaste" como tuyo? —la satisfacción de decir esas palabras fue indescriptible para Sanji, ¿por qué le gustaba algo como eso?

—Esta es mi casa y no debes salir de esta habitación, Sanji.

El rubio suspiró, ¿qué era ese sentimiento de calma que lo invadió ahora?

—Supongo que no lo haré… —aceptó a regañadientes y bostezó involuntariamente.

—Deberías dormir, la cama es bastante grande —especuló Zoro al ver el gesto ajeno.

El ojiazul estaba tan cansado que simplemente se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se acomodó en un rincón de la cama, con cuidado de no mover mucho su pie.

— ¿Tú acaso necesitas un ataúd para dormir? —se burló Sanji, respirando discretamente el aroma que emanaban las sábanas.

—No seas idiota, deja de guiarte de los malditos mitos —regañó Zoro con una venita saliendo de su sien.

— ¿Entonces? —Sanji le miró con curiosidad pura, en estos momentos extrañaba sus cigarros.

—Duermo después de cenar, podemos dormir cuando queramos, pero no lo necesitamos siempre —explicó.

— ¿Dormirás conmigo, Marimo? —preguntó Sanji con una traviesa sonrisa.

Zoro desvió un momento la mirada, _le gusta provocarme_ , pensó avergonzado, porque debía reconocer que el rubio era muy directo cuando quería en temas como "esos". Segundos después, estableció sus emociones y sonrió ladinamente al chico.

—Por supuesto, la cama es bastante grande.

* * *

 _/Lunes 18 de Noviembre de 2013/_

Una semana había pasado ya y justo como el vampiro le pidió, Sanji no salió de la habitación, aunque como condición puso que el peliverde le comprara cigarros y le contara más acerca de los de su especie, porque algo debía ganar si se iba a quedar encerrado, además le debía el hecho de haberse zafado el pie.

Zoro le compró vendas y el vampiro ojigris llegó a verlo cada tercer día para ver qué tal estaba, no hablaba realmente con él, solo se dedicaban a compartir frías miradas o palabras, todo en presencia del peliverde.

Qué bueno que esa habitación era bastante grande, se podría decir que del tamaño de su propia casa; tenía un baño del tamaño de una sala promedio, un tocador, modelo de ventanas sin abrir, la cama era tan grande que podría entrar cinco personas. También había una mesa de madera en el centro y alrededor de está, tres sillones individuales. Zoro se vio obligado a poner focos eléctricos, porque aunque no lo pareciera, en ese "subterráneo" tenían acceso a la electricidad y agua, para fortuna del rubio. Incluso agregaron una televisión de pantalla plasma, así como una estufa pequeña y un refrigerador.

Todo eso logró Sanji en una semana, porque como había dicho, si se iba a quedar solo en un cuarto, necesitaba su ambiente, presenció incluso las burlas de Law a Zoro y como discutían. Aunque lo negara, de cierta manera esos dos le hacían reír discretamente, claro, porque él también participaba en esas peleas y luego terminaba gritándose con el peliverde.

Bañarse en esa semana sí que fue todo un lío, porque se negaba rotundamente a que el vampiro lo cargara o le ayudara a lavarse. Ya era demasiado embarazoso el hecho de que necesitaría de sus mordidas, no podía soportas más, sobre todo porque cada día que pasaba, era más consciente de la atracción que sentía por Zoro.

Al final, Law le regaló un par de muletas y solo así pudo moverse un poco. En su alimento, Zoro le traía paquetes de comida de algún restaurante e incluso el rubio hizo que el vampiro fuera por su celular para poder avisar de su ausencia en el trabajo.

Su convivencia con Zoro, por más que se quejara del poco tacto de este, le gustaba; siempre peleaban por tonterías, pero terminaban complementándose de alguna manera y eso que no eran nada más que "amo-esclavo", como los denominó Law una vez.

Usualmente, cuando Sanji exigía saber más del peliverde, este le contestaba con rodeos, pero terminaba contándole parte de sus vivencias e incluso le detallo aún más todo lo que pasó para decidir crear el vínculo que ahora los unía y porque no apareció una semana, entre otras cosas.

Sanji no había vuelto a sentir la necesidad de ser mordido y cada noche disfrutaba de dormir en compañía, pese a que entre los dos marcaron su espacio en la cama, se sentía bien estar al lado del peliverde, mas no lo admitiría abiertamente. Si bien le gustaba, dudaba realmente que sintiera Zoro; lo veía avergonzarse cuando hacía algún comentario, pero no mencionó nada del beso de aquella vez y tampoco le quiso preguntar, porque si el vampiro quisiera hablar de eso, ya lo habría hecho sin necesidad de algún recordatorio.

Además, probablemente todo se debía al mismo vínculo, no exactamente porque de verdad ambos se gustasen o mejor dicho, lo estaban confundiendo, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía claro esto del vínculo y sus reacciones. Pero parecían bien así por ahora.

—Ya pasó una semana, ¿puedes mover tu pie? —le preguntó Zoro, mientras se metía a la cama, sin acercarse demasiado al rubio.

—Sorprendentemente, sí puedo moverlo. Duele todavía, pero Law me dijo que pronto sanará —respondió Sanji, tapándose con el edredón suave de color rojo.

—La próxima vez que quieras golpearme, hazlo con un tubo de metal —repuso Zoro.

—No creas que lo olvidaré, Marimo —bufó Sanji y entrecerró los ojos, viéndole—. Por cierto, necesito ropa y dado que no puedo salir, cómprala tú.

—Te basta con que yo te preste la mía, Cejillas —Zoro cerró los ojos, dispuesto a ignorarlo.

—No, pedazo de imbécil —Sanji le lanzó una almohada a la cara—. Necesito ropa, tú tienes pésimo gusto.

Zoro abrió los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Cómo fastidias, mejor duérmete ya.

—No, quiero que me cuentes como te transformaste en vampiro —replicó Sanji con obstinación.

—Ah, ahora te falta tu cuento, como todo un niño —Zoro hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es mi condición y no son cuentos, joder, quiero saber de ti, Marimo idiota.

El peliverde suspiró y se giró para quedar frente al humano ojiazul, cuando veía esos ojos, realmente no podía negarse.

—Si te voy a contar, será a mi manera, Cejas de remolino —advirtió Zoro y antes de que el rubio protestara, lo abrazó de tal manera que el ajeno quedó acostado en su brazo y acomodó la mandíbula en la cabeza ajena, respirando su aroma.

— ¡¿P-por qué estás haciendo esto, Marimo bastardo?! —el rostro de Sanji enrojeció por la sorpresa y vergüenza, sus latidos se aceleraron a sobre manera. Manoteó un poco para separarse, pero era inútil— Suéltame.

—No lo haré, así que quédate quieto y escucha tu cuento —contestó Zoro con una sonrisa triunfal. El olor del chico le encantaba, obvio que su garganta le dolía y ardía por la sed de la sangre, pero increíblemente, lo soportaba sin chistar.

—Idiota —gruñó Sanji, mas dejó de forcejear y simplemente se pegó al cuerpo ajeno.

—Yo tenía veintiún años cuando me transformaron en vampiro —comenzó a contar Zoro, sintiendo el ritmo de la respiración ajena, manteniéndolo abrazado y acariciándole sus cabellos—. Estaba a punto de morir, cuando él apareció y sin preguntarme nada, me mordió y me dejó beber de su sangre; no sé muchos detalles de mi propia transformación, porque estaba casi inconsciente y lo único que recuerdo perfectamente es el dolor de mi cuerpo al cambiar —se quedó en silencio, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quién te transformó? ¿Por qué estabas por morir, Marimo? Dime más —la curiosidad de Sanji creció, sin embargo, de solo imaginarse al peliverde a punto de morir, le hizo sentir un terror enorme.

—Él se llama: Dracule Mihawk y no lo he visto desde hace ciento cincuenta años —ahora Zoro hablaba con cierto respeto—. Y estaba por morir… tal vez debí morir en ese entonces —suspiró y negó, eso era algo que había superado desde hace muchos años, mas aun le daba nostalgia recordarlo—. Fui gravemente herido al proteger a mi… novia de aquel entonces, estábamos comprometidos, pero ella tenía un pretendiente más —Zoro habló con cierta rabia—. Y un día antes de la boda, ese sujeto nos tendió una trampa y… —se calló cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio no hablaba; ya lo conocía y sabía que lo hubiera bombardeado con algún comentario, pero estaba en silencio. Así que lo miró y más de una venita saltaron en su frente— Estúpido Cejas de sushi, si vas a pedir que te cuenten algo, no debes dormirte a medias, joder —despotricó y luego suspiró con cansancio—. Supongo que es mejor así… Es más, ni siquiera sé porque empezaba a contarte eso —frunció el ceño.

Era cierto, ni a Law le contó tan fácil su pasado, ¿por qué con Sanji no fue así? Ciertamente, sintió la necesidad de contárselo, aunque a este le ocurrió quedarse dormido. Era un desperdicio de cierta forma, porque dudaba volver a sacar el tema.

Zoro miró detenidamente el rostro del rubio dormido y sonrió un poco. _Eres un humano realmente interesante,_ pensó mientras presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de Sanji en un beso.

* * *

 _ **¡Y eso ha sido todo por hoy! Askjsdaldasjklas xD.**_

 _ **Ay, creo que han pasado muchas cosas en éste capítulo; no sé, ¿ustedes qué me dicen? ¿Cómo ven todo ésto? ¿Cómo se sintieron?(?)**_

 _ **Quizá estén ansiosos por el lemon, algo me lo dice(?), así que déjenme decirles que solo sean pacientes, ya vendrá su buena limonada :v. Estaba pensando en si aprovechar mis vacaciones para actualizar cada tres/cuatro días la historia, porque semanalmente es muchoooo; pero no sé ustedes, ¿cuál de las opciones les gusta más?: ¿Cada tres días, cuatro días o siete días?**_

 _ **Debo decir que amo hacer a Law como todo un cabrón a la hora de burlarse de sus amigos, ah, es tan precioso el puto, damn.**_

 _ **Okey, espero en verdad haya disfrutado el capítulo. ¡Los amo y espero recibir sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	5. Tú y yo: muérdeme y más

_**Holiiiiiis uwu**_

 _ **Como ven, esta vez no he tardado en traerles un nuevo capítulo de la historia, alsdjklas. Me es grato ver que aún continúan leyéndola, pese a que igual los capítulos son bastante largos; asdjsla, me hace feliz que los disfruten.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por sus comentarios, eh!**_

 _ **Bueno, los dejo leer xD**_

* * *

 _/Japón. Jueves 21 de Noviembre de 2013/_

* * *

 _Zoro se inclinó para besarle, esos cálidos y suaves labios lo devoraban con una pasión que encendía todo su interior._

 _Era diferente, porque era el besar de un humano._

* * *

Los ojos de Sanji se abrieron de golpe y se topó con el rostro dormido del peliverde o eso aparentaba, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. Desde hace tres días, el peliverde había optado por abrazarlo antes de dormir y así lograba hacer callar al rubio cuando le pedía más detalles de su anterior vida.

Era extraño, porque aunque los brazos del vampiro fueran tan fríos y duros como el granito, le transmitían una gran calidez, además de que se sentía tan cómodo. Se preguntaba si Zoro de verdad estaba dormido o fingía estarlo.

Todavía le parecía sorprendente el giro que había tenido su vida desde hace casi un mes, aún más el hecho de que ya no sintiera ese inicial enojo por lo que el vampiro peliverde le hizo. Es más, le gustaba pasar el rato con él, aunque estuviera encerrado en la habitación y rara vez el aire fresco de la noche pasaba por algún agujero.

Se removió de los brazos ajenos que lo abrazaban con firmeza, pero era inútil zafarse de estos; lo tenían bien sujeto, aunque no sentía exactamente la presión.

—Hey, Marimo, necesito desayunar algo, ¿sabes? —dijo Sanji con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mirada hacía el vampiro.

Este ni se movió, provocando que el rubio se irritara, por lo que con la diestra le apretó con fuerza la nariz.

— ¡Despierta, Marimo, joder! —exclamó con más intensidad.

Zoro giró la cabeza, liberándose del agarre ajeno.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, eh?!

—Quiero levantarme ya y tus brazos de bestia no me dejan —replicó Sanji, empujando con ambas manos al contrario.

— ¿Y si no quiero soltarte? —retó Zoro, enarcando una ceja y apretando más aquel abrazo.

— ¿Eh? —Sanji no se esperó tal respuesta y desvió la mirada hasta sus manos que estaban en el pecho ajeno— Necesito… comer, tengo hambre y quiero cocinar algo.

Zoro resopló.

—Puedo comprar comida, que tú todavía no debes caminar tanto.

—No estoy paralitico, idiota, puedo valerme por mí mismo —gruñó Sanji, ahora viéndolo a la cara.

—Todavía no te has recuperado del todo —repitió Zoro con seriedad.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos un momento y luego tuvo una ligera idea.

—De acuerdo, entonces tráeme algo para desayunar y de paso cómprame algo de ropa.

— ¿Por qué demonios debo hacerlo? No soy tu sirvienta o algo similar —se quejó Zoro con molestia, pero todavía seguía abrazando al chico.

—Me acabas de decir que irías por algo de comer para mí, ¿no? Entonces también aprovechas y me traes algo de ropa y ya no tienes que salir otra vez —insistió Sanji como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Solo te traeré comida —Zoro hizo una mueca un poco infantil, pues no toleraba le dieran ordenes, aunque resultaba algo irónico teniendo en cuenta el vínculo que tenía con el rubio.

—Si voy a estar sin salir de esta maldita habitación, Marimo idiota, por lo menos ayuda a que me sienta lo más cómodo aquí —habló Sanji con total seriedad y es que también lo decía en serio, sin embargo, sabía también que el quedarse ahí fue idea suya, porque el vampiro se había ofrecido antes a llevarlo a casa y por varias razones, no quiso. Una de ellas era que no sabía cuándo más volvería a sentir aquella necesidad en su cuello ni que efectos secundarios pasarían.

—Iré a tu casa y de ahí te traeré ropa —aceptó Zoro con el ceño fruncido e inconforme. Reconocía que el rubio tenía razón en eso, aunque de igual forma él fue quien tomó la decisión de quedarse, pero no le reclamaba nada de eso, tenía culpa en esto también. Pero eso no significaba que haría todo lo que el humano le pidiera—. No salgas de aquí —ordenó, soltándole del abrazo—. Como es de día, tardaré más, ya que el sol me hace muy vulnerable —le recordó. Esta sería la segunda vez que saldría de día en todos sus años de vida y no es que el astro rey le hiciera daño precisamente; por su descendencia, lo único que le hacía era volverlo "humano" de cierta forma.

Sanji no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más, pues el vampiro salió de la habitación tremendamente rápido, dejándole en su cuerpo esa sensación cálida.

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. La verdad era que su pie ya no le dolía tanto como hace unos días e incluso ya podía caminar, aunque ahora apoyado de un bastón. Así que se incorporó de la cama y con calma se metió al baño para higienizarse como es debido todas las mañanas, sentía su cuerpo ligeramente entumecido y no entendía porque, razón por la que calentó el agua para darse una ducha con los cuidados necesarios para no mojarse el pie o sería peor. Para limpiarlo, lo que hacía era tallarlo con algodón y alcohol.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, Sanji por fin salió del baño envuelto en un bata de baño y el cabello escurriendo de agua y apoyándose con su bastón hasta sentarse en la cama, donde se secó lo que faltaba de su anatomía, terminando por vestirse con un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una playera de manga larga color morada. Mismas prendas le quedaban un poco flojas, porque no eran de él, sino del vampiro. Suspiró cuando sintió su aroma en estas y sonrió sin darse cuenta. Ciertamente vestir la ropa de Zoro lo hacía sentir más cerca de él, sonaba estúpido, hasta él lo sabía, pero simplemente era algo que no se podía evitar.

Sabía que su relación no era normal, así como también sabía que incluso la relación "amo-esclavo" tampoco lo era. Y es que ellos se trataban con cierto cariño que iba más allá de una amistad, que pelearan casi todos los días por cosas triviales hacía todavía más rara su relación. Lo peor o mejor de todo es que al rubio le gustaba. Además, no era ningún idiota en este tipo de cosas. Aceptaba que Zoro le gustaba con más facilidad de la que pensó llegaría aceptar que le gustaba un hombre, ¿o también tendría que ver aquel "vínculo"?, realmente no tenía mucho conocimiento acerca de eso y el vampiro parecía estar igual.

El muchacho ojiazul suspiró y vio la hora en el reloj de la habitación, cabe decir que si había luz era por los focos. Hacía una hora y media desde que el peliverde se había ido, sí tardaba eso, significaba que tardaría todavía más. Así que aburrido, Sanji decidió explorar el lugar, pese a que el vampiro le pidió no hacerlo, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Estaba harto de estar al margen, ¿qué no se suponía los demás vampiros no podrían hacerle daño por aquel vínculo? ¿Qué tenía de malo salir un rato? Y es que el rubio no era de quedarse precisamente calladito y obediente, claro que no. Y odiaba estar encerrado, comenzaba a desesperarse por eso.

Por lo tanto, rebuscó en las gavetas del clóset hasta que encontró una lámpara horizontal que servía bien y mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, salió de la habitación.

Pensó que los pasillos estarían a oscuras, como la noche en que el peliverde lo trajo, pero para su sorpresa, no fue así. Habían focos cada cinco metros en los largos pasillos de piedra gris que se extendían hasta donde la mirada de Sanji ya no alcanzaba, él pensaba que siempre ese lugar era tal y como una madriguera: oscura, fría y sombría. Seguía siendo esto último, aunque con más luz, no tanto como quisiera, realmente. Podía ver bien, pese a no ser lo suficiente.

El lugar estaba en silencio absoluto y por el ancho y largo pasillo, se veían más puertas, cada una separada por unos diez metros aproximadamente o quizá más, lo que indicaba que esas habitaciones eran grandes.

Continuó caminando, respirando con cierta adrenalina, porque desconocía por completo el lugar. Si se guiaba por las leyendas típicas de los vampiros, no tendría nada de qué preocuparse, ya que al ser de día ellos deberían estar durmiendo, ¿no? Aunque, siendo sinceros, Sanji no creía que lo estuvieran haciendo y mucho menos en ataúdes o cosas por el estilo, recordaba las cosas que Zoro le había dicho, así como el hecho de que en su habitación estaba una gran cama en lugar de un ataúd.

Continuó su andar cuando se topó unas escaleras en espiral que daban a otro piso de abajo y sin detenerse, las bajó, llegando a un gran cuarto que estaba repleto de libros en las paredes y tenía más estantes. En pocas palabras, era una biblioteca enorme y a diferencia de todo el lugar, este tenía ventanas… ¿y luz? ¿De dónde llegaba la luz que se filtraba en el vidrio si estaban bajo tierra?

Picado por la curiosidad, el rubio caminó un poco de prisa hasta llegar a una de ellas, porque su vista no lo engañaba, eso era luz y viendo por la ventana, se podía ver una hilera de montañas a lo lejos, así como un lago muy grande, pero se sorprendió cuando al alzar su mirada, se encontró con un cielo oscuro y ¿dos medias lunas? Estaban debajo de la tierra, ¿cómo era posible que eso estuviera debajo de la tierra?, ahora más que nunca, deseó saber que sucedía, por lo que se preparó para abrir las ventanas.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, Cocinero-san —dijo una musical voz femenina, que hipnotizaría a cualquiera si la escucharan.

Sanji se estremeció, tanto de sorpresa, como de emoción. ¡En este lugar había mujeres! Así que se giró, encontrándose con una mujer más alta que él, delgada con grandes senos y anchas caderas, sumamente hermosa. Pese a la palidez extrema de su piel, entonaba perfectamente con su cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro, así como sus ojos azul violeta.

Si creía antes haber visto mujeres guapas, ella no se comparaba con ninguna, quizá porque su belleza sobrehumana se debía a que era un vampiro.

—Como usted diga, Mellorine —canturreó Sanji y aunque su instinto de supervivencia le decía que se largara de ahí, su caballerosidad se lo impedía, admirando como un tonto esa beldad—. Soy Sanji, es un placer —añadió, inclinándose.

La vampira sonrió divertida y asintió.

—Robin.

— ¡Robin-chan! Un nombre tan bello como tú —una sonrisa embelesada se extendió por el rostro de Sanji, hablando un tono un poco agudo.

—Gracias —Robin rio un poco, pero después su expresión se tornó seria—. No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso que un humano abra las ventanas. A menos que quieras a un montón de vampiros cazándote.

— ¿Eh? —la expresión de Sanji se volvió completamente confundida e incrédula.

 _Me pregunto porque Zoro no le ha dicho nada_ , pensó Robin, mirando con atención al muchacho y luego sonrió un poco.

—Si abres la ventana, tu olor sanguíneo los atraerá hasta aquí, por ti —explicó con cierto tono sombrío, porque incluso a ella le empezó a arder la garganta por la sed, pero que bueno que sabía controlarse a la perfección.

— ¿Por qué, Robin-chan? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Sanji, con el ceño fruncido.

—No estás en tu mundo mundano —Robin extendió la mano para agarrar un libro de un estante—. Estás en nuestro mundo, el de los vampiros y si sales, tendrás a un montón de vampiros salvajes tras de ti.

—Pero el vínculo… —intentó decir Sanji, todavía sin comprender. En estos momentos como necesitaba sus cigarros con él.

—La mayoría no respeta el vínculo, a menos que ese vampiro sea respetado o temido —comenzó a explicar Robin, mientras abría aquel libro en sus manos—. Zoro te mordió y tú le perteneces, pero eso no significa que tu sangre no siga siendo atrayente para otros y si esos que te huelan están sedientos, podrían intentar morderte. Claro que necesitarían ser vampiros suicidas para querer robarle al 'esclavo' a Zoro —sonrió con simpatía.

Aquella última frase hizo al rubio avergonzarse y no comprendió porque, por lo tanto, desvió la mirada.

Ante ese acto, Robin acentuó su sonrisa.

—Yo no sabía eso… es más, no sé casi nada y el idiota del Marimo me evade muchas cosas —replicó Sanji con voz lastimosa.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Zoro? —preguntó Robin, alzando la mirada del libro, con un brillo de astucia en la mirada.

El ojiazul suspiró y le contó lo que aquella noche el peliverde le dijo, así como que no podía salir de la habitación.

—Es normal que no quiera que salgas, eres un humano —suavizó Robin, dejando el libro en su lugar del estante—. Y en cuanto al vínculo, es algo poderoso, aunque voluble.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Robin-chan?

—El vínculo es algo que no se puede romper una vez te hayan marcado, a menos que mueras o te conviertas en vampiro —el rostro de Robin estaba completamente serio ahora, como si estuviera recordando—. Como humano que eres, te ayuda a ti a tener cierta inmunidad a algunas cosas, como enfermarte. Pero si te dejan de morder, morirías y si un vampiro más te muerde, también morirías —su voz estaba tan calmada, como si eso fuera algo normal—. Tú vampiro tendría que ser bastante compasivo contigo para no dejarte morir cuando se aburra de ti o encuentre una sangre mejor —finalizó y luego sonrió.

Por todas esas palabras, Sanji estaba tan blanco como la vampira… _Entonces, el Marimo se terminará aburriendo de mí, ¿no?_ , pensó y la rabia le recorrió su ser. ¡¿Cómo ese maldito peliverde pudo ser tan egoísta?! ¿Por qué le dijo que su único deseo era salvarlo cuando en realidad terminaría muriendo sí o sí?

—Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte de eso ahora, mejor disfruta de lo que las hormonas vampíricas te ofrecen —dijo Robin con esa tranquilidad suya, sonriéndole con dulzura al chico.

— ¡Sí, Robin-chwaaan! —la decepción le duró poco a Sanji, que sonrió emocionado por la vampira hermosa.

—Ha sido más discreto de lo que creía… —murmuró Robin tan bajo que le rubio ni la escuchó— Sanji, ¿a ti te gusta Zoro?

La emoción del chico se fue al demonio con esa pregunta, se quedó atónito y sin moverse. No se había planteado el que le preguntara eso y no es que la respuesta a esa cuestión fuera negativa, mas tampoco era completamente afirmativa; porque con eso del vínculo, dudaba si ahora eran sus sentimientos o ese mismo contrato.

— ¿P-por qué lo preguntas, Robin-chan? —no se atrevió a decir un no, pero no quería admitir nada.

—Usualmente los esclavos o están aterrados o bien excitados —comentó como si nada Robin, haciendo que el rubio se avergonzara un poco, porque de asustado él no tenía nada—. En los quinientos años de mi vida, solo he visto a tres esclavos que no temen a sus vampiros.

— ¿A quiénes?

—A Eustass Kid, Nami… y tú.

—Solo conozco a ese tal Kid, porque intentó matarme… —repuso Sanji con un poco de amargura al decir tal nombre—. Robin-chan, espera, ¿Kid fue un esclavo?

—Fue Law el vampiro con quien tuvo el vínculo y él decidió transformarlo —explicó Robin, caminando hasta una mesa alargada y ancha de roble, donde se sentó e invitó a que el rubio hiciera lo mismo.

—Pero ese tal Kid no parece del tipo que se deja dominar y dudo qué…

—Es por eso que te digo que él fue el primer esclavo que vi no temía a su vampiro y podía negarse a la voluntad de este —repitió Robin.

— ¿Y sobre Nami-san?

—Yo la convertí.

Impresionado, Sanji estaba completamente impresionado con todo eso. No se imaginaba a ese pelirrojo dominado por Law anteriormente, no se lo creía.

— ¿Qué se necesita para qué ustedes transformen a un humano en vampiro? —Sanji sintió de pronto la garganta seca y una comezón pequeña en el cuello.

—Ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos —admitió Robin con la mirada pérdida—. A veces, es como si supieras que esa persona debe serlo. Es un proceso completamente doloroso y complicado, solo los vampiros con más experiencia pueden hacerlo.

—Entonces, Law y tú, Robin-chan…

—Law es como mi hermano, a los dos nos transformó el mismo vampiro antiguo, pero anteriormente él era mi pareja —Robin no se mostró tan reservada en ese ámbito, por el simple hecho que lo consideraba un dato sin importancia. El pasado era el pasado.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ese bastardo… tuvo la suerte de estar contigo, Robin-chan, ¡cuánto lo envidio! —refunfuñó Sanji.

La vampira simplemente comenzó a reír y negó un poco.

—Él me dejó de atraer cuando nos convertimos. Y luego, él encontró a Kid.

—Su relación no parece sólida.

—Ellos… tienen su manera de ser —con eso, Robin dio a entender que no revelaría nada del tema.

Sanji suspiró.

—Ese tal Law parece ser muy buen amigo del Marimo.

—Lo son, ellos son muy similares y a la vez como agua y aceite.

—No entiendo, se llevan bien, ¿no?

—Se llevan a su manera —corrigió Robin—. Del mismo modo que yo y Law, Zoro fue creado por uno de los principales de mi especie, pero él negó durante cinco décadas lo que era; mostraba odio por nosotros y bueno, era todo un rebelde. Además él había perdido… —se quedó callada al recordar como el peliverde le había contado una vez su triste final en su vida humana y por la expresión del rubio se dio cuenta que no sabía nada, así que era mejor no dar en que más pensar—. Sin embargo, quien más entendía el sufrir de Zoro, era Law y fue por gran parte de su ayuda, que Zoro por fin aceptó lo que era. Por tu cara, puedo adivinar que no sabías esto, ¿verdad?

El rubio frunció con ligereza los labios.

—El Marimo solo me había contado que nunca quiso ser lo que es ahora y varias experiencias que le ayudaron a aceptarlo, cómo los conoció a ustedes, así como la visión que tenía del mundo y como cambió cuando me conoció… —Sanji se dio cuenta que eso último era más información de la necesaria y estárselo contando a una dama, le hizo sobresaltarse, regañarse así mismo.

—Nunca había visto un vínculo como el de Zoro contigo —confesó Robin, ahora divertida por la expresión del otro—. Me alegro que te haya encontrado.

— ¡Ahí estás, Robin! —exclamó otra voz femenina, alegre como si de un gorrión se tratase.

No hubo necesidad de que Sanji volviera el rostro hacía atrás, pues la dueña de dicha voz se acercó a la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras recogía su largo cabello anaranjado en una coleta alta con una agilidad impresionante.

—Nami —saludó Robin con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, así que este es el humano de Zoro… —comentó Nami con una coqueta sonrisa, acercándose al rubio, para percibir mejor ese olor, quedando encantada— Ahora lamento no haberte encontrado antes —masculló con un ligero puchero.

— ¡No te preocupes, Nami-swaaan! —exclamó Sanji, encantadísimo con la vampira pelinaranja, incorporándose con tanta rapidez, que casi ni se sostiene del bastón.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Nami se encontraba divertida por el actuar del humano.

—Sanji Kuroashi, a tus servicios, Mellorine —respondió Sanji con una elegante sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia.

—Sanji-kun, tu sangre es realmente deliciosa —comentó Nami, lamiéndose los labios en una clara insinuación.

—Es un halago que una preciosa dama como tú considere eso —alardeó Sanji, como todo un galán.

—Nami, no deberías… —murmuró Robin con el ceño fruncido.

—No pasa nada, incluso él me puede dar de su sangre sin que yo lo muerda. Law puede extraerla con alguna aguja —repuso Nami como si nada y es que sentía su garganta palpitar con solo respirar en el aire el olor de la sangre del humano ahí parado a su lado; nunca había logrado conocer un olor que la atrajera de tal modo. Sin embargo, algo no le convencía, y es que también se percibía ese ligero olor a metal, ese mismo olor que poseía el vampiro peliverde.

—Te meterás en problemas, no creo quieras te pase como a Kid —la voz de Robin sonó sombría y miró de manera grave a la otra chica.

—Pff —Nami puso los ojos en blanco e ignorando las palabras de la pelinegra, sonrió ladinamente y se acercó al rubio con el andar gatuno—. Sanji-kun, ¿me dejarías probar algo te su deliciosa sangre? —le preguntó, mirándolo con inocencia a la vez que hizo un puchero.

Desgraciadamente, el ojiazul era el tipo de hombre que no le niega nada a una mujer, aunque lo que le estuviera pidiendo pusiera en peligro su vida.

—Oh, mi querida Nami-swan, por supuesto que…

—Por supuesto que no, maldita arpía —interrumpió la voz amenazante de Zoro, causando que los demás se quedarán inmóviles.

— ¡Hey, Marimo idiota, trata con más respeto a una dama…! —Sanji fue el primero en reaccionar, para no permitir que aquel vampiro les faltara el respeto a las chicas, porque fueran o no humanas seguían siendo mujeres.

—Guarda silencio, Ero-cook —dijo Zoro con la voz totalmente seria, dirigiéndole una mirada fría al chico. Y es que ya estaba en medio de este y la pelinaranja.

El rubio se quedó mudo contra su voluntad, porque ahora el peliverde usó en toda la extensión de la palabra el hecho de que Sanji era "su esclavo".

Robin se incorporó rápidamente al lado de la otra chica, en actitud defensiva.

—Vamos, Zoro, no es la gran cosa. Además, es solo un humano, puedes encontrar más juguetes —opinó Nami sin inmutarse.

—Es curioso que tú digas eso, porque precisamente tú eras un maldito juguete cuando eras humana, ¿ya lo olvidaste, bruja? —inquirió Zoro con acidez, mirándola con un gesto superior y amenazante.

—Zoro —llamó Robin, nada feliz con que el vampiro trajera ese recuerdo ahora.

La expresión de Nami se crispó de tal modo y si no dijo nada, es porque se sintió asquerosamente intimidada con la mirada del peliverde, pese a que solo la veía con un ojo, toda el aura ajena destilaba peligro. Ahora entendía porque Zoro era considerado uno de los vampiros más temidos, después de los siete principales.

Sanji quería replicar, quería defenderlas, pero no podía, simplemente sus actos no le obedecían y por si fuera poco, la comezón en su cuello regresó de manera alarmante.

—Si valoras un poco tu vida o mejor dicho, la vida que Robin te dio, no se te ocurra volver a intentar poner tus garras en lo que es mío —esa frase era más que una amenaza por parte de Zoro y su expresión estaba tan oscura, que incluso sus colmillos salieron un poco y su ojo se tiñó de rojo.

—Zoro, es suficiente —habló Robin nuevamente, con calma—. Yo no iba a dejar que…

—Cállate, es tu maldita obligación que tengas controlada a tu gata, ¿no? —Zoro estaba que hervía en furia, pero había algo más que lo hacía sentir así, más que el simple vínculo y no lograba entender qué— Así que has mejor tu trabajo, o la gata terminara empalada en una espada —lo dijo con tanta frialdad y mirando a la pelinaranja.

De los labios de Robin escapó un siseo, pero su expresión estaba fría también, mientras que Nami no podía moverse y se encontraba presa del miedo, jamás había visto al peliverde así y de verdad que era aterrador sentir y verlo como el demonio que era.

Sin decir nada más, Zoro giró su cuerpo y miró al rubio con la misma ira, le aventó el bastón con el cual se apoyaba a un lado y lo levantó del cuerpo para acomodarlo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Dirigió una última mirada asesina a las vampiresas y emprendió su carrera con esa rapidez suya, que en un minuto terminó llegando a la habitación.

Ya dentro, cerró la puerta de un portazo y llave, para después lanzar al rubio en la cama, sin importarle su pie.

—Te dije que no salieras de este cuarto, maldita sea —gruñó Zoro, sintiendo su sangre arder por el enojo y más que eso, también había sentido temor de solo imaginar que aquella pelinaranja lo hubiera mordido. Pero eso no era algo que admitiría tan fácil.

— ¡No puedo estar encerrado para siempre, mierda! ¡No soy tu maldita mascota, Marimo bastardo! —Sanji no se quedó atrás y ahora que podía hablar, no se aguantaría las ganas.

— ¡Fuiste tú quién decidió quedarse aquí, joder!

— ¡Pero fuiste tú el maldito que me mordió!

— ¡Lo hice para salvarte, pedazo de idiota! —Zoro sabía que parte del rubio tenía razón, no obstante estaba tan enojado, que eso nublaba parte de su razonamiento. Aunque más que nada, eso tenía que ver con el vínculo, porque no podía permitir que alguien más cazara al chico.

— ¡Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, imbécil! —Sanji también estaba enojado, no solo por lo evidente, sino porque trató mal a las damas y sobre todo, porque no fue cien por ciento claro con él sobre aquel vínculo— Además, ¡¿para qué lo hiciste?! Sólo pospondrás mi muerte para cuando tú te aburras de mí, de mí estúpida sangre —le echó en cara.

— ¡¿Eh?! —eso tomó a Zoro desprevenido, la verdad es que él no creía aburrirse de esa sangre tan adictiva, porque incluso no había cazado a nadie más; su cuerpo y su garganta, solo estaban esperando el momento indicado para volver a beber la sangre del rubio— ¡¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?!

— ¡Deja de mentirme! —Sanji ya no podía contenerse— ¡Yo confíe estúpidamente en ti y no fuiste sincero y me jode que no lo seas!

— ¡Yo te dije todo lo que sé, maldición! —replicó Zoro y era cierto, porque a su amigo ojigris se le olvidó mencionar esos mismos detalles que la pelinegra le dijo al rubio.

Sanji sonrió con amargura.

—Eres un maldito.

—Estoy maldito, soy un demonio que se alimenta de la sangre, ¿qué esperabas? ¿A un ángel? Yo no elegí ser lo que soy ahora —Zoro lo miró con frialdad, controlando su tono de voz, pero no la brusquedad de sus palabras.

Sanji se estremeció al oír eso y sonrió con amargura.

—Al final, qué te importa, ¿no? Para ti solo soy un humano, una herramienta de la cual te puedes alimentar —¿por qué decir eso dolía? Le dolía incluso más que la primera vez que sintió esos colmillos enterrados en su garganta.

—Tch, piensa lo que quieras —Zoro sintió una ligera sensación de ¿dolor?, en su pecho. Era una emoción que hace un par de siglos no sentía aunque sabía reconocerla, mas esta era diferente y como es lógico, su orgullo no le dejaría expresarla—. Pero no volverás a salir de esta maldita habitación, ¿entendiste, Cejitas? —ordenó con cierta desazón en la voz.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, estúpido cabeza de alga! —se negó Sanji, incorporándose, sin caminar del todo.

—Estás viviendo en mi casa, harás lo que yo diga —replicó Zoro con cierta arrogancia.

Sanji rechinó los dientes.

—Regresaré a mi casa, entonces —hizo una expresión decidida, pero entonces el dolor en su cuello llegó de manera inesperada.

Otra vez esa necesidad.

Por lo tanto, Sanji perdió el equilibrio y antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, los fríos brazos del vampiro lo atraparon. Empezó a jadear de manera brusca, porque ese mismo dolor le entumeció todo el cuerpo que apenas y podía moverse.

—Hey, Ero-cook… —masculló Zoro y era tal la expresión que tenía el rubio, que era imposible que no se mostrara preocupado al hablar. Sin embargo, comprendió exactamente lo que sucedía cuando su garganta empezó a arder con más intensidad que todos los días que olía sangre.

Esa necesidad estaba atacando otra vez.

Los colmillos de Zoro empezaron a crecer y entreabrió los labios, sintiendo su respiración acelerar.

—Hazlo de una maldita vez, agh… No tienes que esperar mi permiso, joder —jadeó Sanji, apretando los hombros ajenos con sus manos, sintiendo ese doloroso hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, como si fuera una descarga eléctrica.

Aquella necesidad era capaz de romper el orgullo de ambos, porque ahora aquel enojo y esa pelea quedaron olvidados.

El vampiro levantó al rubio, cargándolo como a un bebé y era tanta la necesidad, que este no se quejó. Lo sentó en la cama y acostó en esta, acomodándose entre sus piernas; le sujetó el rostro para ladearlo y lamió toda la extensión de ese blanco cuello, logrando que el humano suspirara.

—Solo espera, Sanji… —susurró contra su piel.

Eso fue capaz de lograr que algo se encendiera en el cuerpo del mencionado chico, era una llama nueva para él. Un fuego intenso que no podía ser ignorado, porque le gustó demasiado como sonó su nombre dicho por esa voz tan gruesa y moderada a la vez.

—Muérdeme, Zoro —dijo Sanji a la vez que le sujetó la cabeza y lo empujó hacía su cuello—. Muérdeme de una maldita vez —su respiración estaba agitada del mismo modo que su corazón.

Escuchar esa frase, junto con los latidos frenéticos del rubio, prendieron por completo al peliverde y sus instintos se desbordaron y no solo fueron los vampíricos.

Abrió su boca lo suficiente para dejar expuestos sus colmillos y por tercera vez, los enterró en esa suave carne.

La sangre comenzó a salir de prisa, debido al pulso acelerado del muchacho, del mismo modo que su rostro estaba sonrojado y su piel al ser tan blanca, se notaba bastante. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era igual al que sentía proveniente del vampiro y eso que este tenía la piel fría.

Y Zoro estaba completamente complacido, no solo por ese sabor inigualable, sino por haber escuchado su nombre de los labios del rubio.

Ese delicioso líquido carmín escurría en dos líneas por la clavícula de Sanji, mientras este se aferraba a los cabellos ajeno con fuerza, sintiendo la excitación apoderarse de su ser de una manera insana, poderosa, adictiva, como si esa mordida fuera una vil droga. Pero no era una dañina, al contrario, lo hacía sentir enteramente bien.

Aun jadeando, Sanji se apoyó con un brazo para levantarse un poco, sin dejar de sujetar el cabello ajeno, sintiendo esa estremecedora sensación de los colmillos que le succionaban de una manera tan placentera. Gracias a aquella mordedura, donde la ponzoña del vampiro ingresó al sistema, el pie de Sanji terminó curándose lo poco que le faltaba. Por lo tanto, aprovechando eso y la posición en que estaban, como pudo, dio la vuelta para empujar al peliverde, quien ante el cambio de posición, se sentó y por inercia el rubio se sentó encima del peliverde. Abrazó el cuello ajeno, invitándolo a seguir.

—No te… detengas… —la voz de Sanji sonó sensualmente insinuante. Y como no, si aquella deliciosa sensación estaba desbordándose de una manera inimaginable por parte de ambos, teniendo en cuenta que uno no conocía el hecho de que ese mismo vínculo venía con semejanza a algo sexual.

Ante esas palabras, Zoro notó el cambió rápido que dieron las cosas e intentó controlar ese instinto sexual que estaba despertándose desmesuradamente. Aunque cuando sintió las caderas ajenas comenzar a moverse encima de su pelvis, ese autocontrol se fue al demonio, pero al tomarlo desprevenido, sacó sus colmillos del cuello ajeno.

—Espera… Sanji, idiota, no debes… —intentó decir, jadeante, porque sentir esos bien formados glúteos contra su miembro era una delicia.

El rubio se alejó un poco sin quitar sus brazos del cuello ajeno, para verlo.

—Heh, dices eso, pero ya estás tan duro como yo —espetó con una cínica sonrisa, ¿qué le pasaba? Él no era el tipo de persona que se entregaría tan rápido y con alguien que no conocía tanto como quisiera, además el peliverde era un vampiro. Sin embargo cualquier resistencia era inútil, su cerebro estaba desconectado de su cuerpo y lo único que ahora sentía, ya no solo era la necesidad de ser mordido, no, ahora su cuerpo necesitaba algo más. Algo más que terminara de marcar que pertenecía al vampiro.

—Tú… —Zoro se avergonzó ligeramente, mas segundos después eso terminó por agrandar su excitación. Él tampoco estaba pensando con claridad y es que al morder, en efecto, era como una droga; le pasaba exactamente igual que como al rubio. También su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo algo más y ninguno de los dos era tan idiota como para no saberlo.

—Muérdeme, Zoro… No sé te ocurra detenerte ahora —la expresión de Sanji era sensualmente seria y el sonrojo de sus mejillas no le quitaba eso, al contrario, de alguna forma hacía más notoria una masculinidad _sexy_ y provocativa.

—Te advierto que no daré marcha atrás una vez empiece —expresó Zoro con la voz ronca por la excitación y sin esperar más respuesta, lamió con saña aquellos orificios donde primero mordió al rubio, para después enterrar los colmillos al otro lado del cuello ajeno.

—Aagmnh… —fue inevitable que ese gemido quedara oculto en los labios de Sanji, su excitación rebasaba los límites que él creía tener. De tal forma que presionó más sus glúteos contra ese miembro tan duro.

Prácticamente, el peliverde le arrancó la playera morada que tenía, dejando libre esos dos pezones rosados. Dejó de morder el cuello del otro, lamiéndolo, para después dedicarse a devorar esos botones como cerezas que tenían un ligero sabor salado por el ligero sudor. Sintió como las manos ajenas le desabrocharon el pantalón, liberándole su palpitante miembro que pese a tener la piel fría, era capaz de transmitir calor o ese sentía Sanji, que soltaba jadeo tras jadeo con cada caricia que su cuerpo recibía por esas frías manos que a la vez eran cálidas.

El vampiro lo tenía sujeto de las caderas mientras se encargaba de masajear ese duro falo con saña, sacándose su propio miembro para hacerlos chocar a ambos.

—Maldita sea, agh, te voy a partir —gruñó Zoro al sentir ese glande caliente ajeno pegar con el suyo.

—Deja las palabras a un lado… y hazlo… —respondió Sanji, quitándole la camisa de mangas cortas que el peliverde tenía.

En ese momento, la mirada de ambos se cruzó, logrando que ese libido creciera todavía más y por ende, se besaron apasionadamente, donde sus lenguas comenzaron una danza húmeda.

El rubio se pegó al cuerpo ajeno de tal manera que ambos miembros chocaban, friccionándose con frenesí y Zoro, con su fuerza sobrehumana, rompió el pantalón de mezclilla ajeno, apretando y masajeando esos firmes glúteos, logrando que Sanji ahogara uno que otro gemido en el ósculo compartido; los abrió y comenzó a rozar su dedo índice ahí.

Realmente ninguno de los dos había tenido sexo con alguien del mismo género hasta hoy, por lo que no tenían mucho conocimiento de las acciones que deberían llevar a cabo, solamente se estaban guiando por instinto. Ese instinto tan febril que sería capaz de incendiar la mansión entera.

Sanji dejó de besarlo para respirar, intervalo de tiempo que el vampiro aprovechó para que le chupara los dedos, dedicándose besar y morder de manera ligera la clavícula ajena, haciendo solo pequeñas incisiones de momento, saboreando la poca sangre que brotaba de estas. Y cuando sintió sus dedos completamente mojados, con esa misma mano masturbó un momento ambos miembros para mezclar la saliva con el pre-seminal de ambos.

Zoro metió el primer dedo justo en el momento en que volvió a enterrar sus colmillos en la yugular ajena, causándole al rubio una reacción completamente masoquista, porque sintió dolor. Pero como lo disfrutó, tanto que sonrió de manera lasciva y mientras sentía como esos dientes enviaban vibraciones placenteras en todo su ser del mismo modo que aquel dedo, se dedicó a rasguñar esa dura espalda como acto reflejo.

Estaba disfrutando todo, incluso comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente, causando que el peliverde se abriera más espacio y lograra introducir un dedo más, arrancándole a Sanji un gemido ronco; se lamió los labios y todavía gozando de la mordida, se lamió la diestra para con esa seguir masturbando ambos miembros. Ante eso, Zoro se estremeció con fuerza, porque joder que beber esa sangre tan deliciosa y recibir ese parte de ese placer carnal que tenía con el chico, era algo afrodisiaco, algo que le provocaba sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, aumentaba su sensibilidad de goce, que incluso su ojo estaba rojo carmín.

La excitación era abrumadora, pese al dolor que llegaba a sentir el rubio, no lo inmutó ni le hizo tener temor, ni cuando sintió el tercer dedo penetrarlo de manera menos delicada. La incomoda sensación quedó a un lado, porque ahora era más el placer que otra cosa e incluso si sentía dolor, terminaría disfrutándolo, ya que le encantaba.

Mientras Sanji saltaba ligeramente para ayudar a los dedos ajenos a moverse, el vampiro sacó sus colmillos de la piel ajena, lamiéndola, causándole gemir roncamente al otro.

—Tu sangre es solo mía… Grábate eso —susurró Zoro con intensidad, mirando directamente los ojos del rubio a la vez que le sujetó de la mano para enterrar sus colmillos en la vena de la muñeca de este.

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y el calor lo inundó, como viles llamas que cubrían su cuerpo de manera placentera. Que el peliverde reclamara su sangre de esa manera le encantó, lo atrapó.

Ya no sentía dolor en su pie, estaba preso en el placer, ya no negaba nada.

Zoro colocó al ojiazul ahora en la cama, todavía bebiendo de esa caliente y dulce sangre con fuerza, viéndole le colorado rostro. Sacó sus dedos del interior ajeno y el rubio le bajó por completo su pantalón y ropa interior con ayuda de su pie sano, dejando totalmente expuesto su erecto miembro.

—Complace mi necesidad, Zoro —el tono de Sanji era completamente lascivo y ronco por el mismo deseo que corría en sus venas. En estos momentos, poco le importaba si lo que hacía estaba bien o estaba mal, porque sentía que si no lo hacía, no podría seguir. Era curioso, la necesidad de tener algo más con el vampiro era de la misma intensidad que el desear ser mordido.

Totalmente morboso y masoquista. Porque lo estaba gozando. Y mucho.

Al vampiro le enloquecía escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios finos; inclinó su rostro una vez dejó de beber la sangre de la muñeca ajena, y mordió la mandíbula ajena, sin hacer ninguno incisión ni le molestó la ligera barba que este tenía. Sin decir nada más que sonreír de manera salvaje, lo penetró.

Sentir ese pedazo de carne a la vez frío y tan caliente en el interior de su cuerpo le causó un tremendo y atractivo dolor, que hizo que Sanji arqueara ligeramente la espalda, porque joder que antes ya había tenido sexo, pero ni siquiera podía compararlo con esto.

Esto era algo diferente, era algo más que solo el vínculo, y eso tanto el vampiro como el humano lo supieron en el momento en que se volvieron uno en ese acto.

—Aaghhh —gimió Sanji de manera sonora, sentía dolor, sentía placer, sentía placer por ese mismo dolor— M-muérdeme… muérdeme, mierda… —pidió con aire agitado.

El peliverde acercó su mano a los cabellos ajenos para apartarlos del rostro del rubio, mirándolo más detenidamente; sentía sed, una sed tan voraz, pero también sentía deseo, sentía una necesidad, sentía llamas en su pecho que no tenían que ver con sus instintos vampíricos.

Sanji lucía hermoso, era un chico bastante apuesto e irradiaba sensualidad por cada poro y su masculinidad era tan atrayente. _Como si fuera una mujer renacida en un hombre_ , pensó Zoro y sin más, se inclinó para morderlo en el cuello por tercera vez, bebiendo de su sangre como si de agua se tratara para un humano en medio del desierto.

—Aah… —Sanji gimió nuevamente, porque justo cuando sintió esos colmillos penetrarle, las embestidas comenzaron de manera rápida. Se prensó con sus uñas de la espalda ajena y ladeó lo más que podía su cabeza para que el otro bebiera cuanto quisiera de él.

Mismo líquido carmín no dejaba de salir de manera abundante, llenando al peliverde, que aumentó las embestidas de manera brusca.

En definitiva ahora sino había palabra capaz de comparar lo que ambos estaban sintiendo; ser mordido y penetrado, morder, beber la sangre y penetrar. Dos placeres carnales realmente poderosos.

Los gemidos de Sanji inundaban la habitación, así como el chapoteo causado que en cada embestida se mezclaba con sus respiraciones agitadas de tal modo que solo lograban excitarlos más.

—Ngaaah… —él ahogó un gemido cuando ese falo en su interior golpeó un punto que no conocía mientras que el vampiro dejó de beber su sangre para besarlo. Correspondió encantado, pese al sabor a sangre que esos labios tenían; se abrazó al cuello ajeno con fuerza, volviendo aquel ósculo uno feroz y apasionado, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo en que era penetrado,

El vampiro le mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar, motivo por el cual ahora le succionaba el labio con saña. Los ojos azules de Sanji estaban fijos en el ojo del peliverde, mientras jadeaba y gemía.

Zoro le sujetó de los muslos para elevar más sus caderas, transformando las embestidas en estocadas puras: saliendo y entrando, penetrándolo y golpeándolo justo en ese punto tan especial.  
La sensación era tan abrumadora que Sanji extendió sus brazos para apretar las sábanas, sosteniéndose de las estocadas, las cuales le provocaron un placer todavía más grande, porque venía acompañado de un ligero dolor. Poco le importó, al contrario, le gustó y pidió más.

Pidió más de la manera que un hombre bañado en placer podía hacerlo. Pidió más como una orden, con orgullo. Pidió más no como un sumiso, sino como un demandante deseo, como una necesidad.

Y Zoro lo cumplió, sus instintos carnales, sexuales y vampíricos se desataron. Sin cuidado alguno, giró el cuerpo ajeno para embrocarlo en la cama, elevó sus caderas y lo penetró con casi violencia, utilizando parte de esa fuerza sobrehumana que poseía, así como la velocidad.

Por su parte, Sanji se sobresaltó, estremeciéndose del placer. Eso le dolió, pero ese dolor era delicioso, calmaba su fuego, a la vez que lo encendía. Los temblores en sus piernas crecieron, que a penas y podía mantener la posición en cuatro de no ser porque el peliverde le tenía bien sujeto continuando con las estocadas.

— ¡Ya… no… aagh…! —en ese preciso momento, Sanji apretó las sábanas con sus manos, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza cada célula de su cuerpo, llegando al orgasmo de manera escandalosa. Su cuerpo se estremeció con brusquedad y ahora no solo por eso, sino porque los colmillos del vampiro volvieron a clavarse en su cuello— Ngaahh… —jadeó y sonrió, ¿cómo había adivinado el otro que deseaba ser mordido justo ahora?

El peliverde había sentido un ardor tremendo en su garganta, un ardor que había ignorado al estar tan concentrado en el cuerpo ajeno, en cada caricia y placer que se brindaban. Un ardor que no se apaciguó con las anteriores mordidas, por lo que esta vez, lo mordió con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que la sangre escurriera de manera escandalosa. No detuvo las embestidas, pese a que sintió como el otro llegó al orgasmo y solo esperó uno segundos antes de sentir su miembro aprisionado con tanta fuerza por los músculos internos, de tal manera, que terminó descargando su esencia ahí.

Oh, joder, estaba seguro que este sería el mejor orgasmo de toda su eterna vida.

Zoro dejó de beber la sangre ajena al mismo tiempo en que salió del interior de este y lamió, lamió con lentitud y cariño cada lugar donde había enterrado sus colmillos, incluso en los labios ajenos.

Ahora sí, Sanji se sintió avergonzado. No se arrepentía, claro que no, pero, diablos, ¿cómo es que pasó una simple mordida a un deseo sexual? Bueno, realmente la respuesta a eso, poco le importaba, porque sus ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo desnudo del vampiro y quedó deslumbrado.

Mierda, en su código de caballero, no había nada más bello que una dama…, pero bastaba con solo ver a Zoro para revocar esa idea, por más que negara el hecho de que un hombre podía lucir tan sexy. Esos brazos musculosos, ese pecho y abdomen bien formado sin importar la cicatriz que lo cruzaba… _Mierda, es más guapo de lo que imaginé_ , pensó Sanji, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada, cuando se topó con la mirada ajena.

—Tienes tu rostro colorado —comentó Zoro, enarcando una ceja.

—Cállate, idiota —refunfuñó Sanji y con las sábanas se tapó parte de su cuerpo, sentándose en la cama, para reclinarse en la cabecera de esta.

El peliverde suspiró. Por más que se reprendía por haberse "aprovechado" de esta manera del otro chico, no podía sentirse mal, por supuesto que no. Al contrario, se sentía tan satisfecho, porque no solo probó su sangre ideal, sino a él. Bueno, de todos modos, sabía bien que por más que lo negara, algo como esto pasaría, porque la sed de sangre casi siempre venía acompañado por el placer, pero no pensó sucediera tan rápido.

—Sí me importa —dijo Zoro de repente, a lo que el rubio le miró desconcertado—. No te tengo aquí por mero uso sanguinario, Ero-cook, sino me importaras como persona, hubiera dejado que Kid o Nami te mordieran y no me puedo dar el lujo de dejarte morir —confesó. Mierda que no pensó que decir eso fuera tan difícil, sintió algo de calor en su rostro, pero aun así siguió hablando, mirando al ajeno a los ojos—. Pensé que te había dejado claro eso, no puedo permitir que mueras, Sanji.

El mencionado chico se le quedó mirando, ¿por qué solo con esas palabras sentía que no podía seguir enojado con el vampiro? Claro, también estaba el hecho de que intimaron…

—Moriré cuando te aburras de mí y encuentres una sangre mejor, resulta lo mismo al final de cuentas, ¿no? —especuló con cierta amargura, desviando la mirada hacía el frente. Dolía decir eso.

—Yo dudo encontrar una mejor sangre que la tuya —aseguró Zoro y realmente lo creía así—. No sé lo que estuviste hablando con Robin, pero entre los vampiros, siempre habrá alguien que tenga exactamente nuestra marca de sangre personal —explicó con calma—. Y en mi caso, tú eres mi heroína —confesó, sujetando al otro de la mandíbula para verse ambos a los ojos.

¿Era imaginación de Sanji o aquello se oía como una confesión? Sí, era estúpido pensar algo como eso, siendo que lo único que los unía era aquel vínculo extraño…

— ¿ _Tú heroína personal_?

—Me he topado con muchos humanos en mis trescientos años y nadie ha olido como hueles tú —Zoro inclinó más su rostro hacía el rubio.

Sanji posó su mirada a los labios ajenos y luego al ojo del peliverde. Y sin decir nada, lo besó.

Mismo ósculo fue correspondido con gusto por Zoro, que sujetó del rostro al rubio, besándolo de manera demandante, pero calmada. Las manos ajenas le sujetaron de las muñecas y solo entonces detuvo el beso, para pegar su frente a la ajena, mirándolo con intensidad.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no te dejaré morir.

—Es tan frustrante que confíe en ti tan rápido, Marimo de mierda —masculló Sanji con una mueca y el ceño fruncido, lejos de sentirse molesto, se sentía bien.

Zoro sonrió divertido.

— ¿Y cómo crees que sentí yo cuando me di cuenta que no era capaz de verte muerto sin siquiera conocerte en lo más mínimo?

—Es diferente, yo te estoy confiando mi vida —Sanji suspiró y lo miró atentamente—. Esto es estúpido, pero, ¿puedes abrazarme? —su rostro estaba totalmente serio.

Esas palabras causaron al peliverde un deja vú y no entendió porque, sin embargo, rodeó con sus brazos al rubio; ambos se acostaron así, sin importar la hora del día.

—No quiero que me ocultes cosas, Marimo —dijo Sanji con tono decisivo—, no me gusta enterarme por terceros.

—No te mentí cuando te expliqué lo del vínculo.

—Pero no me dijiste la posibilidad de que yo moriría sino me mordías o algo más me mordía —Sanji lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo hice, porque sencillamente no dejaré que eso pase —Zoro sonó tan firme, tan seguro, que el rubio se arrepintió de dudar de él.

—Eso espero, yo tampoco quiero ser mordido por alguien que no seas tú, Marimo idiota —susurró Sanji, sorprendiéndose así mismo de sus palabras. Pero, era la verdad, no quería que nadie que no fuera el peliverde lo mordiera y no solo por el vínculo, sino porque ese vampiro le gustaba mucho.

Oír esas palabras fue un tremendo alivio para Zoro y sonrió, realmente contento por eso, por lo que abrazó más al chico.

—Y tampoco nadie más te tocará.

Como el rubio entendió bien el mensaje, se sonrojó con violencia y apretó los dientes.

—Imbécil…

El peliverde simplemente acentuó su sonrisa.

Sanji no siguió discutiendo, porque el sueño lo venció y terminó quedándose dormido, pese a que no había desayunado. Aunque con tremenda sesión de sexo, mordidas e inyección de hormonas vampíricas en su sistema, el hambre se le había pasado por completo.

Eso fue aprovechado por Zoro y contempló ese rostro dormido. _Eres un humano realmente interesante, pero todavía no comprendo porque me atraes tanto_ , pensó con una sonrisa.

Cerró sus ojos para dormir, cuando un recuerdo le asaltó la mente.

* * *

— _Zoro, idiota, no sabes tratar a una chica —había dicho ella con un puchero en sus labios y el peliverde solamente se rascó el cuello, avergonzado—. Esto es ridículo, pero, ¡abrázame!_

 _Y así lo hizo Zoro, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, respirando el dulce olor a vainilla de ese largo cabello dorado. Nunca le gustaron las cosas dulces, pero con ella siempre era una excepción._

* * *

El vampiro abrió sus ojos de golpe y regresó su mirada a Sanji, que dormía plácidamente.

 _Por un momento, fue como si Jina estuviera conmigo_ , pensó Zoro con la impresión tatuada en su rostro, porque aquellas palabras que el rubio le dijo, sonaron tan similares a las que su anterior pareja le dijo hace tantos años.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, él tiene ese mismo color de cabello_ … pero antes de que siguiera especulando más cosas, Zoro volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

 _ **Y eso ha sido todo el día de hoy ewe**_

 _ **¡Finalmente la flor de Sanji fue desabotonada por Zoro!(?) Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, es un nuevo erotismo este lemon con muchas mordidas y sangre de promedio, asdljask; espero les haya causado la misma sensación que a mí al estar narrándolo xD.**_

 _ **Como han notado, el drama no es demasiado, justo como mencioné al inicio, o bueno, al menos en estos capítulos es así, lol. De todas maneras, el mundo de Zoro esconde muchas cosas que, así como en éste capítulo, se irán revelando (las importantes).**_

 _ **Trataré de actualizar en pocos días, antes de ingresar a clases, que ya me queda menos de una semana :c.**_

 _ **En fin, de verdad espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo ewe. ¡Y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Los adoro, besos.**_


	6. Tú y yo: nuestro pasado

**_¡Holi a todos! uwu_**

 ** _Bien, ahora sí no tardé en volver a actualizar esa erótica y sangrienta historia(?). Pero lamentablemente mis vacaciones ya acabaron :c, y por ende ando actualizando todas mis historias porque no sé si continuaré con la misma disponibilidad anterior al estar en clases._**

 ** _En fin, más cosas son reveladas en éste capítulo, espero lo disfruten xD_**

* * *

 _/Jueves 21 de Noviembre de 2013/_

* * *

 _Jina era una muchachita rebelde, de cuerpo esbelto y alta, era muy hermosa con ese cabello lacio y dorado que llegaba hasta su cadera. Sus ojos eran de un color verde claro y su piel blanca como la nieve; al ser tan bella, era codiciada por muchos hombres, pero solo uno había conquistado su corazón, solo uno le hacía sentir lo que realmente era amar._

 _Roronoa Zoro, su actual novio de origen japonés. Si sus padres no se opusieron a eso, fue porque el chico era de una familia de renombre y de verdad tenía todas las aptitudes necesarias para ser el jefe de una familia._

 _Jina y él se conocieron de una manera "típica", porque a ella su ex novio la estaba acosando al estar ebrio y Zoro intervino para salvarla. Aunque ella no actuó como la damisela en problemas, al contrario, se molestó bastante por la intervención del peliverde, alegando que ella no era débil. Sin embargo, contra su voluntad, se vio custodiada por el chico hasta su casa. Y su padre, al enterarse de quien ayudó a su amada hija, no dudó en ir a ofrecer su gratitud y de manera muy conveniente, presentó a Jina._

 _De alguna manera, pese a la aparente incompatibilidad entre Zoro y Jina, los dos terminaron enamorándose y en una pésima declaración de amor por parte del chico, ambos comenzaron su relación. Sus padres la aprobaron, por supuesto, cada uno de ellos era el candidato perfecto y en ese tiempo, no todos tenían la suerte de enamorarse de la misma persona que sus padres querían._

 _Zoro trabajaba de herrero en su tiempo libre, porque cuando su padre muriera, él se haría cargo de la empresa de transportes de la ciudad. Y Jina siempre lo iba a ver, dándole el almuerzo, así como pasando las tardes juntos entre besos y abrazos; ellos no siempre se guiaban de la regla social para parejas en esa época, sino que simplemente fluían sin complicaciones, ignorando que cada noche, había alguien vigilándolos en sus paseos._

 _Después de varios meses, la boda quedó planeada y todo era felicidad, pese a algunas peleas que se suscitaban entre Jina y Zoro, pero sabían manejarlo de tal manera que su estabilidad como pareja era excepcional._

 _Hasta que un día, Zoro iba acompañando a Jina de regreso a su casa, luego de haber salido a pasear por la ciudad. Ellos, esa pandilla que había estado ganando fama durando las últimas semanas, aparecieron de frente, comandados por el ex novio de ella, Gin._

 _Zoro era buen peleador, pero desgraciadamente no llevaba consigo sus espadas y aunque logró dejar inconscientes a más de cinco, todavía quedaban otros cinco y tres de ellos se encargó de herirlo con una tremenda cicatriz en el pecho mientras que Gin intentaba violar a Jina con ayuda de otro._

 _Sin embargo, gracias a que Zoro alcanzó un tubo de metal, logró dejar inconscientes a los tres que lo hirieron y así defender a su Jina, solo que fue demasiado tarde, porque le habían cortado la garganta para que no gritara. Y aunque Zoro hirió a los otros dos, no pudo salvar a su prometida._

— _Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver, Zoro, mi Zoro… —dijo Jina en apenas un hilo de voz, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida._

— _No, no me dejes…, Jina… ¡Maldita sea! —Zoro inclinó su rostro para pegarlo al ajeno, frunció los labios y con la expresión endurecida por el dolor, lágrimas comenzaron a caer en silencio._

 _Porque ella había muerto._

* * *

Sanji se sentó en la cama, completamente despierto y sus ojos… ¿cristalizados? ¿Estaba a punto de llorar? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era ese sueño que no comprendía en lo más mínimo? Sus ojos volaron hacía el peliverde, que le miró alarmado cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en un estado completamente ansioso.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Cocinero? —preguntó Zoro, sentándose de igual modo y regañándose así mismo por haber sido tan rudo hace unas horas.

—Tú… tú… —balbuceó Sanji, apretándose la frente con la diestra, mientras sentía como sus caderas dolían, así como sus piernas, pero más era la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos por el sueño que acababa de tener.

Porque era un sueño, ¿verdad? Aun así, joder que eso le había parecido más un recuerdo, como si de su propia vida se tratase, todo eso… Todo eso no sabía cómo explicarlo y su corazón latía desenfrenado.

— ¿"Yo", qué? —inquirió Zoro, alarmado, porque no entendía la desesperación del rubio.

Sanji apretó los dientes, mientras se sujetaba el cabello con la diestra con fuerza, intentando contener esas fuertes emociones que le atacaban. Su cuerpo temblaba y por eso el vampiro lo abrazó con cuidado.

—Dime qué te pasa, carajo —repitió Zoro, ansioso, ¿acaso él era el culpable de eso? ¿Sería esto alguna reacción del vínculo?

Lo único que el muchacho hizo fue verlo directamente a su ojo sano, hasta que por fin, pasados varios minutos, se calmó un poco. Sanji extendió la mano para acariciar la cicatriz del pecho ajeno, temblando ligeramente, no sabía que decir, porque contarle que había soñado con él, que era una mujer y moría viéndolo era algo ilógico, ¿no?

El vampiro se estremeció ante el tacto en esa zona de su cuerpo y le sujetó la mano, para ponerla en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón. Estaba cálido, aunque sus latidos estaban muertos, no el sentimiento, y encontró su mirada con el ojiazul.

—Sanji… —susurró Zoro con una voz aterciopelada.

El nombrado chico suspiró, como le gustaba que ese vampiro le llamara por su nombre y bastó solo eso para poder sentirse mejor.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz, Marimo? —preguntó Sanji con cierta ansiedad en la voz, pues las imágenes del peliverde herido, casi por morir le inundó la mente.

Ahora quien suspiró fue Zoro y volvió a acostarse en la cama, mirando fijamente el pabellón rojo que cubría la cama, porque definitivamente explicar eso sería traerle miles de recuerdos a la mente. Recuerdos que no quería volver a vivir, ya que su mente era capaz de transformar un recuerdo como si lo estuviera viviendo en esos momentos, pues era una habilidad vampírica.

Y no es que no lo hubiera superado, pero simplemente eso no era algo que le gustara recordar.

—Vuelve a dormir.

— ¿Por qué no me dirás? —insistió Sanji, frunciendo el ceño con obstinación. Necesitaba saberlo, ya que creía supondría más alivio por el sueño que acababa de tener, porque estúpidamente quería comprobar si era verdad. No es que fuera adivino o cosas por el estilo y es por ese mismo motivo tan atípico que quería saberlo.

—No es algo que te importe —repuso Zoro, clavando su mirada oscura en el rubio.

La expresión del rubio se descompuso un poco ante esas palabras, pero sin importar el tono tan serio del peliverde, no apartó su mirada azul del rostro ajeno.

—Te equivocas, porque a estas alturas si me importan las cosas que tengan que ver contigo, maldición —replicó Sanji para sorpresa del vampiro—. Tú no eres él único que puede reclamarme —¿en verdad estaba diciendo algo como eso? Eran palabras sumamente comprometedoras, pero ciertas.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Zoro estaba a la defensiva y no es que no confiara en su humano, no obstante ese tema en sí no era algo que le contara a todo el mundo con facilidad. Sin embargo, tampoco podía engañarse así mismo, cuando hace un par de días atrás estuvo a punto de contárselo.

Suspiró con frustración.

—Yo solo… necesito saberlo —la voz de Sanji volvió a tornarse ansiosa y miró con decisión al contrario.

Y ahí estaba otra vez Zoro, debatiéndose en su interior el hecho de que cuando esos orbes azules le veían de esa manera, no podía negarle lo que quería, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenía el rubio para tener ese tipo de "poder" con él?

Resultaba irónico siendo que el esclavo era Sanji, no Zoro.

Frunció el ceño, _supongo que no puedo negarme simplemente a eso,_ pensó un poco derrotado.

—Me la hice al estar protegiendo a mi novia —contestó sin ánimo en la voz, como si fuera una voz de un robot.

De alguna manera, saber eso hizo que Sanji sintiera un sentimiento extraño en su pecho; saber que alguien más había estado con el vampiro, que alguien más lo había visto de muchas maneras, que alguien más había visto momentos del peliverde que no podía imaginar… Definitivamente, se sintió celoso del pasado del otro, algo quizá absurdo e infantil, porque era probable que en ese entonces ni siquiera hubiera nacido.

No sabía que decir ahora y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que tenía sujeta las sábanas de la cama con sus manos, apretándola con tanta fuerza que sus venas resaltaron un poco, porque dejando a un lado el ligero dolor que sintió, también la alarma se presentó en su cuerpo. Pues esa respuesta de alguna manera encajó con su sueño, ese sueño que le provocaba un sentimiento incapaz de reconocer.

—No eras tan animal en ese entonces, ya que eras capaz de cuidar a una dama… —Sanji habló por hablar y no era capaz de ver a la cara al vampiro.

Zoro se quedó mirando las manos del rubio que sujetaban con fuerza las sábanas y luego alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la cara ajena cubierta por el dorado cabello. Era capaz de sentir el cambio de ambiente, por esa misma razón ahora no encontraba qué decir.

—Marimo… —llamó Sanji con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, ¿cómo es que un sueño era capaz de afectarlo de tal manera cómo para dejar a un lado esa fingida arrogancia con que siempre hablaba al peliverde? _Mierda_ , pensó y negó— Esto es estúpido, yo… no debería sentirme así…

El peliverde simplemente lo miraba.

 _¿Por qué demonios estoy diciendo eso? ¿Dónde está mi orgullo?_ , pensó Sanji, molesto consigo mismo, por lo que apretó los dientes. Tampoco es como si fuera a llorar, que ganas no le faltaban pero no lo haría. Sin embargo, se sentía miserable.

—Ya has compartido tu vida con alguien antes…

—Es lógico, llevo "vivo" más de tres siglos, ¿te molesta? —preguntó Zoro con seriedad. Justo en estos momentos, tenía la necesidad de seguir hablando, de seguirle contando al humano todo, ¿por qué tenía esos deseos infames de aclararle las cosas? Como no obtuvo respuesta del rubio, decidió seguir hablando— Estaba por casarme con ella…, pero al ser una chica muy guapa, era codiciada por muchos hombres —la voz de Zoro adquirió un tono difícil de explicar— y fue uno de ellos quien nos tendió una trampa. Y él se llamaba Gin —ahora sí, su voz se tiñó de odio puro que incluso el rubio se estremeció—; yo fui herido por sus hombres y no pude salvarla a ella… También hubiera muerto de no ser porque Mihawk me encontró y me convirtió —la calma emanaba de sus labios ahora—. Por supuesto, una vez así, no dudé en matar a aquel tipo.

— ¿Bebiste su sangre? —preguntó Sanji torpemente al no tener nada mejor que decir y estar alejando de su persona esa sensación triste de su corazón, aunque por una parte se sentía bien que el peliverde le estuviera contando algunas cosas.

—No regué nada de sangre de ese tipo, solo lo maté a golpes.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba… ella? —Sanji no fue capaz de decir "tu novia", ya bastante difícil era preguntar su nombre, pero tampoco es como si le guardara envidia a la chica, porque su código de caballero no se lo permitía.

—Jina.

Las imágenes del sueño del rubio volvieron a repetirse en su cabeza de manera rápida, que incluso le provocó marearse un poco. ¿Debería decirle algo como eso al vampiro? Tan pronto lo pensó, desechó la idea, porque por más que eso coincidiera con lo que soñó, era algo totalmente ilógico y el Marimo podría pensar que estaba jugando con algo como eso. Así que prefirió guardarse su sueño y suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no querías contarme?

—No suelo contar parte de mi vida a las personas con tanta facilidad, menos este tema —respondió Zoro, teniendo su mirada fija en el rubio—. Pero contigo simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Sanji se acostó nuevamente e hizo una mueca de dolor, en ese momento sintió un dolor de caderas bastante fuerte, aunque de la misma manera sintió una calidez profunda al oír las últimas palabras del ajeno.

El vampiro en efecto notó que el otro sentía dolor en su cuerpo y no era necesario decir a palabras el motivo de eso.

— ¿Siempre eres así de bruto? —inquirió Sanji con sarcasmo y entrecerrando un poco los ojos, haciendo una mueca— Necesito mis cigarros…

—Fuiste tú quién accedió a esto, Cejitas —dijo Zoro y sin muchas ganas le dio la cajetilla de cigarros al rubio.

Este se la arrebató con brusquedad y sacó un cigarro que prendió con el encendedor que tenía debajo de la almohada.

—Cocinero… ¿tú has tenido… —ahora era Zoro quien necesitaba una respuesta, porque más que curiosidad era lo que sentía ahora— has estado con alguien más? —su expresión estaba indiferente, pero lo miraba.

—Sí —Sanji no se inmutó y le devolvió la mirada con inexpresión—. Ella desapareció sin decirme nada —el recuerdo de aquella muchacha le trajo un retortijón en su pecho, el cual desapareció casi al mismo tiempo cuando la mano del vampiro le sujetó de la cabeza y lo abrazó— ¿Pero qué estás…? —Sanji estaba completamente sorprendido que incluso se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

—Siento lo mismo —habló Zoro con seriedad.

— ¿Eh? —el corazón de Sanji estaba desbocado por completo y su cigarro seguía entre sus labios.

—No sé si es cosa de este _vínculo_ , pero saber que alguien más ha estado en tu vida me molesta —admitió Zoro con la voz aterciopelada, mas no era capaz de ver la cara del rubio, porque sintió la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo la decir eso.

—Marimo —el cabello de Sanji le cubría parte del rostro cuando lo llamó—, quiero saber más de ti, joder.

El peliverde sonrió y aunque en un principio se tensó, ahora se sentía bien.

—Eres un estúpido curioso, pero después de todo eres un humano.

—Ah, sí, muchas gracias, idiota —Sanji puso los ojos en blanco, ofendido, pero correspondiendo al abrazo que el peliverde le daba.

* * *

 _/Viernes 22 de Noviembre de 2013/_

Decir que aquel sueño tenía a Sanji intranquilo era quedarse corto, porque solo un día había pasado y las imágenes de ese mismo seguían repitiéndose en su mente, una y otra vez, siendo él incapaz de encontrarle lógica al asunto. Porque no era algo normal, ¿o acaso era parte del vínculo? Ya que pese a que sentía aquel sueño como parte de sus recuerdos —lo que le provocaba más confusión—, era parte del pasado del vampiro, según lo que este le contó.

Con todo eso, era imposible que su mente no dejara de maquinar, por lo que el resto del día anterior se la pasó en la mini cocina personalizada que logró tener en la gran habitación del peliverde y aunque este estuvo diciéndole a cada rato que no era necesario tanta comida debido a que los vampiros no necesitaban comer eso, Sanji hizo algunos postres para las dos bellas vampiresas que conoció. Obviamente, él no fue quien se los llevó. De hecho, eso solo causó que peleara con el peliverde, mas esta vez terminó "perdiendo". Pero es que sino cocinaba, no podría mantener su mente despejada de aquel tonto sueño.

Law le había dado una pomada para el dolor de su cuerpo, realmente sentía como si su cadera se fuera a caer y no fue necesario explicarle las cosas al ojigris.

—Su escándalo se escuchaba hasta mi habitación —había dicho Law, con una completa expresión burlona, de no ser por su seriedad, se hubiera carcajeado de los otros dos chicos colorados.

—Qué lástima que Kid no estaba en ese momento, ¿no? —le replicó Zoro con voz sombría.

Ante eso, Sanji había observado que al vampiro ojigris se le pasó el humor negro con el que los estaba molestando, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse qué pasaba realmente con ese par, según recordaba lo que Robin le dijo ayer. Pero tampoco es que le importara, tenía otra preocupación en su cabeza.

También estaba el hecho de que no había ido a trabajar por el accidente con su pie y ya venía pensando cómo hacerle para regresar y sin dejar de ser mordido.

Por el momento, ahora estaba acostado en la cama, con el cigarro entre sus labios; no podía sentarse del todo bien porque las caderas le dolían horriblemente que incluso se preguntó si en las señoritas así era como les pasaba, lo cual le llevó a pensar que no se merecían un dolor como tal.

—Ero-cook —llamó Zoro mientras salía del baño de la habitación.

Él no era tan despistado o idiota como para no darse cuenta del aire distraído que parecía tener el humano, pero tampoco sabía cómo preguntarle sobre eso. Empezaba a pensar que tenía que ver con que le contara su pasado, como humano, pues aunque el rubio le dijo que tenía curiosidad, no había vuelto a preguntar del tema.

A Sanji casi se le cae el cigarro de la boca cuando fijó sus ojos azules en el cuerpo desnudo del vampiro.

— ¡Te un poco de pudor, maldito cabeza de musgo! —exclamó, tirándole una almohada en la entrepierna— ¡Cúbrete con algo!

— ¿Por qué demonios debo hacerlo si ya me has visto antes desnudo? —inquirió Zoro con el ceño fruncido, tirándole la almohada de regreso.

— ¡Eso es diferente, Marimo sinvergüenza! —Sanji se sonrojó bruscamente al entender a lo que se refería el peliverde y se enfurruñó.

—Hoh, estás rojo como la sangre —comentó Zoro un poco burlón y se acercó a la cama, donde estaba el otro acostado.

— ¡Ni te me acerques, Marimo mierdoso! —Sanji volvió a tirarle la almohada y como pudo se fue hasta el rincón de la cama. No es que fuera un ser inocente, pero eso de alguna manera le provocó pudor, tal vez porque no se acostumbraba a la belleza sobrehumana del peliverde.

Zoro estalló a carcajadas y negó. Se vistió en un par de segundos, quedando con una camiseta de mangas cortas verde oscura sin abotonar —a propósito para molestar al rubio— y un pantalón negro de mezclilla, también calzando un par de botines estilo militar negros.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos verdes y sus pendientes de oro tintinearon.

—Bien, Cocinero, vámonos.

Sanji le miró con desconfianza una vez el color de su piel regresó a la normalidad, pero su corazón seguía golpeteando su pecho con rapidez que incluso mordía su cigarro inconscientemente.

—Como siempre te quejas que no sales de aquí… —murmuró Zoro con escepticismo— supongo que no está mal que salgas conmigo ahora —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, pero la verdad es que tanto Law como Robin le habían reprendido por tener al rubio encerrado. Además, sabía que tenía que regresar al mundo humano tarde o temprano.

El muchacho ojiazul enarcó una ceja.

—Al fin tu cabeza de pasto piensa —Sanji se incorporó con calma, aunque gracias a la pomada del ojigris ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo, todavía se sentía _extraño_ —. ¿A dónde iremos?

—No te diré, lo verás tú —respondió Zoro y una vez el rubio estuvo de pie, sin pedirle permiso, lo sujetó con fuerza para acomodárselo en el hombro como un costal.

— ¡Estúpido Marimo mierdoso, bájame, puedo caminar! —se quejó Sanji, jalando de la camisa ajena como protesta.

—Si vamos a tu paso tardaremos horas en llegar —explicó Zoro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero que me cargues, joder!

—No te estoy preguntando, Cejas de remolino —dicho eso, Zoro salió corriendo con una tremenda rapidez, propia de vampiros, de la habitación, pasando por los pasillos oscuros por completo.

La respiración de Sanji se agitó cuando el vampiro lo cambió de posición en la espalda y por inercia se sujetó del cuello ajeno y enrolló sus piernas en la cintura impropia. En aproximadamente un minuto el viaje terminó.

—Iré escalando, así que sujétate bien —notificó Zoro con calma, dándole un apretón a los muslos ajenos.

El rubio se estremeció y chasqueó la lengua, sujetándose con fuerza extrema al otro.

Así que el peliverde dio un salto con toda su fuerza y con su vista tan aguda se impulsó de una roca sobresaliente de aquel gran agujero por el que cayeron hace casi dos semanas. Hizo falta un salto más cuando al fin Zoro estuvo en piso firme, aunque el rubio estaba jadeando por la rapidez con que el otro se movía; todavía no se acostumbraba y tampoco es que quisiera ser cargado siempre, pues incluso tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Ya puedes bajarte.

Sanji abrió los ojos y su mirada se iluminó cuando se encontró frente a un gran lago azul oscuro por la noche, donde se reflejaba la luna llena. Los árboles lo rodeaban, la noche llenaba cada rincón, pero era iluminado también por las estrellas y en lugar de parecer un lugar sombrío por su falta de vida y tanta quietud, el lugar le encantó.

Zoro esperó paciente hasta que el humano bajó de su espalda y lo miró con atención sin decir nada.

—Es un lugar bastante… agradable —murmuró Sanji con una sonrisa apenas visible. Hace momentos atrás que dejó su cigarro tirado.

—Dado que en mi mundo sería peligroso tener a un humano a la intemperie, por eso te he traído aquí.

— ¿Y qué lugar es "aquí", Marimo? —Sanji le miró.

—Estamos en Francia —Zoro no pudo ocultar el suspiro de su voz, ¿por qué lo había llevado a aquel país que tenía todos los recuerdos de su vida humana? La verdad es que no lo entendía, simplemente siguió sus impulsos.

— ¡¿Francia?! ¡¿Cómo mierda hemos llegado tan rápido?! —la expresión de Sanji era incrédula.

—A través del portal que conecta mi mundo con el tuyo —dijo Zoro con simpleza y sin más, se sentó en el césped, flexionó las piernas y recargó sus brazos en las rodillas.

—Tch, ten la maldita amabilidad de explicarme mejor esto, Marimo idiota —replicó Sanji con algo de irritación y de igual modo se sentó al lado del vampiro.

Todavía no entendía cómo es que estar al lado del peliverde le daba tanta calma, cuando en realidad sabía que lo que debía sentir era miedo o terror, pero era imposible sentirlo. No podía, sin importar que cada semana fuera mordido por él. Y sin darse cuenta, suspiró.

—En mi mundo hay una grandiosa hechicera y ella es la encargada de haber hecho los portales en cada clan de mi especie —Zoro miró de reojo al muchacho por el suspiro de este y continuo hablando—. Ese lugar es llamado " _La Noche_ " y la única luz que tenemos es de las estrellas…

— ¿Estrellas? Pero si aquella vez que llegué a la biblioteca se veían dos medias lunas —interrumpió Sanji con el ceño fruncido, desconfiando un poco.

—Las estrellas están tan juntas que parecen dos medias lunas —explicó Zoro, girando el rostro para verlo y se inclinó hacia el ajeno como si fuera a besarlo, pero se detuvo a un milímetro—. No me interrumpas cuando hablo, Cocinero.

—… —Sanji simplemente le fulminó con la mirada y no pudo replicar.

—El caso es que, como no podemos alimentarnos de nuestra propia sangre, esa mujer creó los portarles para ir al mundo humano y tener alimento —el tono de Zoro era indiferente—. Solo los clanes más poderosos tienen un portal en sus mansiones, porque los demás salen por los dos principales que están en una laguna.

—Vaya, así que eres de los importantes… —la impresión de Sanji era fingida, se estaba burlando un poco.

—Porque quien me convirtió es uno de los gobernantes de mi mundo —Zoro apretó un poco los labios en un gesto inconsciente, aun así su voz estaba llena de respeto—. Lo mismo que para Law y Robin; Kid y Nami viven ahí porque fueron convertidos por estos dos.

— ¿Entonces yo viviré también ahí? —esa idea le causó confort de la misma manera que desagrado para Sanji.

—Se supone que debes hacerlo, quieras o no —Zoro le miró con seriedad—; es una de las reglas. Pero tampoco pienso obligarte —desvió la mirada hacia el lago.

Oír eso lleno de calidez el cuerpo del rubio.

— ¿Así que romperás las reglas por mí? —inquirió Sanji con algo de burla, simplemente para no demostrar lo que en verdad causó escucharle a su corazón.

—Por supuesto —Zoro seguía con la mirada en el agua y no dudó en responder.

—Podrían castigarte si los desobedeces… —añadió Sanji en un tono más bajo, sorprendiéndose por lo que le peliverde dijo.

—Dudó mucho se enteren de algo como mi vida.

— ¿Cómo es que llegamos a Francia si estábamos en Tokyo? —preguntó Sanji, cambiando de tema para no preocuparse y tener más complicaciones en su cabeza.

—Ese portal nos lleva a cualquier parte del mundo, Ero-cook —contestó Zoro con calma y volvió a dirigir la mirada al chico—. Por cierto, como tu pie ya está mejor, tal vez debas regresar a tu casa pronto —espetó ocultando el desagrado que esa idea le daba.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón… —esas palabras salieron casi inaudibles por parte de Sanji, porque la verdad no deseaba irse de ese lugar— Aunque si llegó muy rápido al trabajo después de que dije me zafé el pie, será extraño mi recuperación tan rápida —alegó. ¿En serio estaba buscando pretextos?

—Bueno, eso es verdad —Zoro suspiró y se acostó en el pasto, flexionando los brazos hacía atrás para colocar sus manos debajo de su cabeza y ver el cielo nocturno—. Sin embargo, puedes estar en tu casa hasta que pase otras dos semanas y regreses a trabajar —tan pronto acabó de decir eso, su garganta se incendió, literalmente, porque el deseo de sangre comenzó, _¿por qué demonios me siento así, sí ayer bebí de él?_

—Vaya, no sabía que tenías tantos deseos de deshacerte de mí tan rápido, ¿o es por qué no obedecí lo que me dijiste? —para gusto de Sanji, fue demasiado directo, demasiado. Él no quería irse y aunque no lo decía tan claro, su expresión irritada decía eso, y con ese mismo deseo, aquella extraña necesidad de la que se estaba acostumbrando más rápido de lo que debía, apareció nuevamente.

A Zoro le sorprendió aquello, que no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a verlo, ¿él deseaba morderlo ahora o era el rubio quién quería ser mordido? ¿Cómo estaba pasando eso, si se suponía que el plazo era de una semana? O al menos así había sido las dos anteriores.

— ¿Por qué no dices nada, Marimo imbécil? —inquirió Sanji, pero sin verlo, pues su voz salió jadeante y el cabello cubría su rostro— Mierda… maldito Marimo…, yo…. ¡Muérdeme, joder! —y lo admitió, pues es que el dolor y comezón en su cuello era tal que no aguantó. Se sentía como un vil adicto a alguna droga.

—Cocinero… —masculló Zoro, mas no es como si fuera a negarse realmente, porque sus instintos estaban bombardeándolo como una guerra; el olor de la sangre del rubio era tan tentador y en el estado que se encontraba a ahora… ni como negarse. Además, era su naturaleza el alimentarse de sangre.

El vampiro sin pensarlo dos veces, acostó al rubio en el pasto, acomodándose entre las piernas de este. Le sujetó de las muñecas, pero no lo mordió aún. Fijó su único ojo sano en esa mirada azul tan transparente del otro chico e inclinó su rostro para verle más de cerca.

—Muérdeme ya… Marimo estúpido —jadeó Sanji con la respiración acelerada. Tenía una ligera idea del porque esa necesidad había aparecido tan repentinamente, mas no sabía si era verdad, además su razón se estaba nublando, solamente quería sentir al peliverde otra vez. Aceptar eso mientras veía fijamente al vampiro le hizo sentir toda su sangre caliente en su cara y cuello.

Sin embargo, lo que Zoro hizo fue besarlo, impresionando al ojiazul de tal manera que tardó un poco para devolverle el beso. Pero lo hizo y de manera gustosa, aferrándose al cuello de ajeno, mientras su lengua jugaba con la impropia.

Se besaban con una tremenda necesidad que incluso el aire comenzó a faltarles, la diferencia era que el peliverde si podía estar sin este, pero Sanji no, por lo que se separó un poco y su corazón estaba tan acelerado como su respiración.

Por otro lado, el peliverde lo observó con atención y sonrió a la vez que su mirada adquirió un brillo difícil de explicar para el rubio, sin embargo fue capaz de comprender, porque él se sentía de la misma manera. La necesidad era la misma y venía en compañía de algo más.

No fue necesario que Zoro escuchara otra petición del chico, sin más y con un ligero rugido ahogado, enterró sus colmillos en el blanco y suave cuello ajeno, en el momento en que apretó la entrepierna ajena con su rodilla.

— ¡Aaagh…! —Sanji nunca se quejaba por más que le doliera aquella mordida por el placer que le provocaba. Pero esta vez le fue imposible contenerse, pues más que una queja por el dolor con la fuerza con que esos dientes perforaron su piel, un estremecimiento de un sentimiento que no lograba identificar del todo le recorrió el cuerpo. Y aunque no lo conociera, de alguna manera lo comprendía.

¿Deseo? ¿Amor? ¿Necesidad? ¿Mordidas? Era todo eso y más. Zoro y Sanji lo sabían, aunque no lo expresaran en palabras.

Con todo eso, el peliverde desbordaba éxtasis al estar bebiendo de esa dulce sangre del que era adicto, presionando con fuerza sin importarle el causar dolor, porque sabía el rubio lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Lo sorprendente, es que ninguno de los dos esperó para ponerse completamente duros; los dos querían que aquel acto del día anterior se repitiera.

La sangre caliente le cayó tan bien a su garganta sedienta, era como si hubiera pasado días en el desierto y por fin tomaba agua.

Mientras Zoro bebía de esa sangre con cierta glotonería, pero con silencio, las manos suaves y tibias del rubio le recorrieron el pecho con lentitud hasta quitarle la camisa por completo, la cual qué bueno estaba desabrochada desde hace rato. Y el vampiro no se hizo esperar, prácticamente arrancó la playera negra ajena y con sus manos apresó los pezones contrario, masajeando la entrepierna de Sanji con la rodilla, quien comenzó a jadear violentamente.

—No dejes de morder…, Ma… Marimo… gaah… —logró decir cuando sintió el peliverde separaba los dientes del cuello.

—Tienes más partes que aún deseo morder, Cocinero pervertido —respondió Zoro con una voz cargada de lujuria y una insana necesidad compartida.

Lamió los orificios del cuello ajeno, besó el pecho de este y se entretuvo con cada pezón varios minutos hasta que llegó al pantalón. Lo desabrochó y dejó salir un suspiró en la piel del vientre ajeno. Sintió como los dedos del ojiazul le jalaron del cabello, por lo que tomando eso como una afirmativa, le quitó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, mandando a volar las sandalias ajenas.

—Eres un salvaje… —se quejó Sanji con el pulso a mil por hora, mirando cada acción del vampiro.

—Eso te pone más, ¿verdad? —Zoro le sonrió con arrogancia y se inclinó para meterse a la boca ese miembro impropio ya despierto.

— ¡Aah…! Imbécil… —gimió Sanji, mordiéndose los labios para acallar los sonidos de su boca un poco. No es que alguien pudiera verlos, puesto parecían estar en medio de algún bosque, pero quizá por ese mismo silencio es que sus gemidos salían más fuertes.

Aprovechando lo abierto que el chico estaba, Zoro se dedicó a engullir y hacer embestidas con su boca casi por un minuto, aprovechándose del pre seminal ajeno para lubricar dos de sus dedos lo suficiente. El rubio se removió cuando su miembro fue liberado, mas se tapó la boca para no gemir tan audible cuando sintió al mismo tiempo un dedo invasor y una mordida profunda en su muslo.

 _Mierda, esto se siente tan bien…_ , pensó Sanji, completamente colorado. Por supuesto que la ligera brusquedad con que el ajeno hacía todo le dolía, pero contrario de dolerle demasiado o molestarle, lo estaba disfrutando por completo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado un placer similar al que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

—Mmnghh… —Sanji se mordió sus dedos y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando un dedo más entró en su ser justo también con una mordida más arriba del muslo, casi en la ingle y que le envió vibraciones dolorosas en todo el cuerpo que le excitó todavía más. _Me estoy volviendo un completo masoquista,_ pensó con el poco de razón que le quedaba. Y bastó solo con ver el ojo del vampiro para darse cuenta que ese hecho le valía una reverenda mierda— Deja de jugar, maldita sea… Gaah…, no soy delicado… Mmngh… —hasta que bajó su mirada fue que se dio cuenta que sus caderas se movían al ritmo de los dedos del peliverde y eso provocó que se sonrojara al extremo, además de que sentía tan jodidamente exquisita esas succiones de su sangre.

—Vaya que eres masoquista —se burló Zoro con la voz ronca, una vez dejó de morder por segunda vez el muslo ajeno. No imaginaba lo delicioso que era beber de ese lugar y no solo del cuello, ¿o tenía que ver con que se trataba del ojiazul y del vínculo?

—Bastardo… —Sanji se calló a mitad de frase, porque el peliverde adentró un dedo más con fuerza y se sujetó del césped con fuerza.

¿Era imaginación de Zoro o la sangre del rubio sabía más dulce de lo normal? No sabía lo que era, pero ese detalle le encantó y resultaba irónico, porque en su vida humana nunca gusto de los dulces ni pasteles ni cosas azucaradas. Incluso ahora como vampiro le desagradaban las sangres demasiadas dulzonas; las prefería amargas y calientes. Sin embargo, con Sanji fue todo lo contrario: su sangre era tan dulce y fresca, como una fruta, además de que era capaz de llenarlo como si fuera una comida completa.

De golpe, el peliverde sacó los tres dedos y luego de bajarse el pantalón negro hasta las rodillas, acomodó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del rubio. Puede que estuviera siendo en parte brusco en esto y estuviera dominado por sus más bajos instintos, pero no quería lastimar al ajeno.

Le acomodó las piernas sobre sus hombros e iba entrar lo más lento posible, de no ser porque las manos de Sanji le sujetaron de la cintura, empujándolo hacia delante y penetrándolo de golpe. En consecuencia, el ojiazul casi se le escapa un grito de placer y dolor, sin embargo Zoro reaccionó rápido y lo calló con un apasionado beso francés, que hacía "honor" al lugar donde estaban.

Sus lenguas bailoteaban en una pelea donde no había ningún ganador y sus salivas se mezclaban de manera deliciosa, haciendo eco de los chapoteos que provocaban las embestidas fuertes del vampiro en la entrada del rubio.

Sanji sentía que se partiría en cualquier momento y lejos de molestarle, pensar ese hecho solo lo excitaba más que si no se controlaba un poco, terminaría corriéndose; se estaba sintiendo como un completo adicto sexual y no es que no tuviera esos mismos deseos que un hombre normal, es solo que esto era mucho más. El dolor que le causaban las penetraciones sin cuidado y bruscas del peliverde lo hacían ansiar más, mucho más. Ese dolor le gustaba insanamente y ahora poco le importaba si tenía que ver con el vínculo o no.

Quien rompió el beso fue Zoro y no para respirar, sino porque de manera fiera enterró sus colmillos en el labio inferior ajeno, fijando su mirada en la azul del chico y comenzó a succionar la sangre de ese lugar tan sensible y suave de tal manera que incluso el líquido escurría por la boca de Sanji. Este lejos de molestarse, simplemente gemía y jadeaba, clavando sus uñas con tanta fuerza en la espalda del vampiro, que si este fuera una ser humano, ya estaría sangrando a chorros de la piel.

Seguían mirándose, pese a que estaban guiados por el placer, cada uno fue capaz de darse cuenta del sentimiento escondido que cada uno tenía en su interior. Ante eso, Zoro aumentó la fuerza con que embestía al ajeno, convirtiendo las embestidas en estocadas; sacaba y metía su falo duro como el granito casi con salvajismo que la entrada del rubio estaba roja.

—No… Aaaghhm, dejes de… morder… —habló Sanji como pudo, apegándose más al cuerpo ajeno, sin dejar de mirar al vampiro que seguía chupándole la sangre de su labio.

 _Podría devorarlo de tantas maneras, joder…_ , pensó el peliverde con las oleadas de placer en todo su cuerpo como si fueran serpientes de fuego que le recorrieran la piel. Nunca había probado la sangre de la manera en que la estaba probando ahora y no creyó supiera así, incluso estaba mordiendo con tanta fuerza el labio de Sanji, que la punta de sus colmillos traspasaron ese carnoso labio.

Que los dos se dieran cuenta de eso, los llevó a lo esperado; el rubio arqueó su espalda y no pudo controlar el sonoro gemido que casi lo deja sin voz, terminando por correrse y manchándose. Al mismo tiempo que Zoro dio una estocada final en el punto correcto ajeno y sintió como esas paredes internas lo tragaban dolorosamente mientras que soltaba toda su blanca esencia ahí con prácticamente un gruñido ronco de placer.

Ambos terminaron con las respiraciones agitadas, jadeantes como si de dos animales salvajes se tratasen y Sanji se aferraba al torso ajeno, lo mismo que Zoro a los rubios cabellos del otro y con cuidado salió de esa cavidad anal.

—Ma-marimo bastardo… Eres una bestia —gruñó Sanji todavía con la respiración acelerada y el ceño fruncido, aunque la verdad no estaba molesto, no obstante ya sentía todo su cuerpo entumido por el dolor.

El mencionado chico alzó la mirada, topándose con esos orbes azules tan claros y luego notó que el labio de este seguía sangrando, por lo que con una sonrisa ligera, se inclinó para succionar ese labio inferior de manera suave para que sanara con su saliva. Ese gesto hizo que el rubio se sonrojara y lo mirara con irritación.

—Era lo que tu pediste —susurró Zoro, una vez terminó su "tarea" y rodó su cuerpo para acostarse al lado del rubio, teniéndolo sujeto de la mano.

—No es que no haya querido, idiota, pero… —Sanji frunció los labios, era una sensación extraña que acabando de su orgasmo tan delicioso ahora se sintiera ansioso por lo que iba a decir.

— ¿"Pero"? —apremió Zoro, intentando no alarmarse, ¿habría sido muy rudo? ¿Lo lastimó mucho?

—Pero no quiero regresar a mi casa… —joder que incluso Sanji era capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, además de lo difícil que era estar diciendo eso, porque su orgullo estaba ahí. Sin emargo era la verdad, ya no quería seguir lejos de la gran atracción que siente por el vampiro, añadido también el vínculo.

— ¿Eh? —Zoro se apoyó en su brazo derecho para ver mejor al chico, pero este tenía un brazo sobre su rostro y le impedía ver esos ojos azules.

—Mierda contigo, Marimo mierdoso, no tengo deseos de regresar a mi casa —Sanji rechinó los dientes—. ¡Joder! Quiero quedarme…

Zoro se quedó sin habla y esa calidez le llenó el cuerpo como una explosión; saber eso le hizo feliz.

—Estúpido cocinero.

— ¡Cállate! —¿ahora se estaba burlando de él? Sanji no entendía porque ahora tenía fuertes deseos de abrazar al peliverde.

—Ya te dije que no pienso obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras —recordó Zoro y usando su fuerza sobre humana, destapó el rostro ajeno para ver como este se sonrojaba, aunque lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo, sorprendiendo al rubio—. Incluso si tú te ibas de regreso, yo iría contigo —confesó en un susurró.

—… —Sanji abrió los ojos como platos y correspondió al abrazo con el ceño fruncido— Maldito Marimo imbécil, odio que me hagas sentir tan vulnerable con tu puto vínculo —refunfuñó.

Zoro se rio entre dientes.

—No sé si sea cosa del vínculo, Cejas de remolino, pero lo único que sé es que no quiero estar lejos de ti —bien, decir eso no le costó tanto como pensó, aunque ahora estaba serio.

—Este maldito vínculo es _extraño_ … —repuso Sanji sin ver al peliverde por la vergüenza y emoción que le causó oír eso— Aun así, no me arrepiento de que lo hayas hecho.

Ahora el sorprendido fue Zoro, que se sonrojó solo un poco.

—Eso no me hace menos culpable por lo que te he hecho.

—Tal vez, pero tú has dicho que no me dejarás morir, ¿no? —esta vez, Sanji lo miró, ignorando lo mejor que podía el dolor de sus caderas.

El peliverde asintió.

—Vaya, vaya, salir a disfrutar de la madrugada y encontrarse con una pareja en pleno acto sexual no es algo que sucede todos los días, y menos si se trata de un vampiro y un humano —aquella seductora voz femenina tan conocida para el peliverde sonó con una sonrisa—. Pero qué bueno es ver que después de todo ustedes dos sí rompieron la barrera que antes lo separó.

* * *

 _ **Asdsaldjasldjklassad. Una vez que el lemon inició, no iba a parar(?).**_

 _ **Ah, se me hace tan sexy que Zoro y Sanji follen de esa manera, con mordidas y sangre, sin caer al gore y esas cosas. Es un erotismo que espero a ustedes también les esté gustando xD.**_

 _ **Y, como vieron, finalmente apareció el pasado de Zoro, por lo que pueden hacer sus suposiciones sobre qué esconde Sanji sin saberlo :v. Siempre me ha gustado usar la reencarnación en mis historias, jajaja.**_

 _ **¿Quién creen que es la personita que apareció al final, eh?**_

 _ **¡No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, que yo muy felizmente los leeré! ¡Los adoro!**_


	7. Noche eterna: te encontré

_**¡Eh! xD**_

 _ **Bueno, no recuerdo bien cuando fue la última vez que actualicé, pero nuevamente estoy de regreso por aquí; creo que no ha sido demasiado tiempo como las veces pasada que me he ausentado, jajaja, o eso espero.**_

 _ **Well, éste capítulo es bastante comprometedor(?). No revelaré nada más por aquí, así que les dejo leer sin preocupación xD.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 _/Sábado 23 de Noviembre de 2013/_

Tan pronto Zoro había reconocido la voz de Madam Syarly—además de ponerse colorado al igual que Sanji—, se movió con la rapidez propia de una vampiro para enfundarse los pantalones y cubrió al rubio con su cuerpo mientras este despotricaba en voz baja y se ponía la camisa del vampiro, pues la de él estaba deshecha.

— ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?! —gruñó Zoro, mirando a la mujer de ojos azul oscuro.

—Yo siempre salgo a caminar a donde yo quiera —respondió Madam Syarly con calma.

— ¡Marimo imbécil, trata con más delicadeza a una dama! —le reprendió Sanji, jalándole el cabello verde al ajeno.

— ¡No me jales, maldita sea, idiota! —Zoro se mostró irritado y de un manotazo nada fuerte, se liberó del jalón ajeno.

—Oh, mira, es el mismo jovencito que conocí en el parque hace más de un mes, ¿no? —se rio Madam, teniendo un cigarrillo delgado.

Y era cierto, Sanji la recordaba, como olvidar a una mujer con semejante belleza sobrehumana, aunque ahora como estaba tan metido en este mundo, se daba cuenta que aquella pelinegra no era humana, sino que era tan vampiro como Robin y Nami. Eso le hizo preguntarse si anteriormente Madam Syarly lo estaba cazando cuando se acercó a él, y como el amante de las mujeres que no dejaría de ser, se emocionó optando una expresión bastante… enamoradiza; seguramente ser mordido por una belleza así…

—Ero-cook, deja de distraerte así —gruñó Zoro, porque hasta el sentía la excitación emanando del rubio.

—Fufu, tu pequeño ratoncito es interesante —se burló Madam Syarly—. Muy diferente al que tenías antes, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Zoro fue un completo poema y Sanji no supo cómo interpretar algo como eso, ¿lo estaba comparando? Sintió de repente que no encajaba ahí, que no lo hacía, pues ese ojo del peliverde pareció viajar en el tiempo.

—Será mejor que te largues, Madam Shyarly —expresó Zoro, con su ojo izquierdo llameando de la más pura amenaza y más que parecer un simple vampiro, parecía un demonio con toda esa energía que salía de su cuerpo.

El chico rubio sintió miedo. Joder, era la primera vez que veía al peliverde tan alterado, ni siquiera con Nami se había puesto así. Y sintió _celos_ , unos celos enormes de solo notar la reacción que aquella señorita llamada Jina, todavía causaba en él.

Era estúpido, no debería sentirse así por una persona que ya no existía y que además, era una dama.

La vampira hechicera sonrió maliciosamente y dio una calada a su cigarro con la más pura elegancia y caminó en dirección hasta Roronoa, pero sin llegar a tocar el límite de éste, ya que sabía lo capaz que podría ser de matarla.

—No te pongas en ese plan, cuando yo únicamente he venido aquí para explicarte algunas cositas —Madam volvió sus facciones serias, aunque sin perder ese toque seductor que la caracterizaba y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca nuevamente. Sin embargo, como notó la próxima negación del peliverde, añadió rápidamente: —Te interesa. Apuesto a que te preguntas cómo puede existir un chico con un físico similar al de ella, ¿o no? Los dos tienen esos mismo ojos —su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

—Querida señorita —masculló Sanji, usando toda su voluntad de caballero, para no dejar que la molestia se apoderara de él cuando escuchó esas palabras. Su sangre ardía de forma muy diferente a la de hace unos momentos y encaró a la vampira cuando ésta igualmente le miró—, me duele mucho tener que contradecirla, siendo que usted es la personificación de la belleza misma.

—Vaya, me asombra lo adulador que puedes llegar a ser —Madam Shyarly se mordió el labio, divertida por la respuesta ajena. Notaba bien como el rubio parecía ser un mar de confusiones.

—Es la verdad, una mujer con su clase de belleza, no se ven dos veces en la vida… —Sanji estaba empezando a sonreír como un idiota, mas recordó el punto verdadero del porque habló y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de buscar seriedad— La cosa es que yo no guardo parecido con aquella persona que usted, Mellorine, dice.

En pocas palabras, estaba diciendo que no le hacía gracia que lo comparara con el ex amor del marimo, cuando ahora mismo el peliverde le había dejado en claro que era su presente.

Hasta ese momento, Zoro no había dicho nada, solo se había quedado con la mirada muy fija en la figura del chico de ojos azules. Era cierto, no podía negarlo, Madam Shyarly tenía algo de razón, pero no quería aceptarlo, ¡¿qué se suponía iba a pensar con esto?! ¡¿Qué la mujer que tanto amó y tanto le costó superar, había regresado convertida en un bendito hombre?! ¿Cosa del destino? ¡Patrañas! Esto tenía que ser una mala broma…

Además, la personalidad de Sanji era muy diferente a la de ella… Y sobre todo, las sensaciones que el humano le estaba causando a su persona, era por cómo era, no porque creyera que se parecía a Jina en algún aspecto. Para nada.

— ¡Tú estás loca! —gruñó Zoro, completamente fastidiado y negó— En serio, lárgate de una vez, no necesito que te quedes para jodernos la noche.

Madam Shyarly estalló en suaves carcajadas y se acomodó el cabello con un ademan muy sofisticado, dando varias caladas a su cigarro, para después, tronar sus dedos y el tiempo se cortó. Un breve lapso que serían alrededor de tres minutos o quizá menos, mas gracias a que dos de ahí eran vampiros, podían explotar muy bien ese tiempo e incluso les quedaría de sobra.

—De acuerdo, creo que será mejor que el delicioso humano no se enteré o su relación podría complicarse mucho —dijo con aparente sinceridad y ya tomando las cosas más en serio. _Ya me divertí un rato_ , pensó y luego suspiró—. No intentes atacarme, que sabes tú tienes la de perder —advirtió como si nada, haciendo que el peliverde la mirara de muy mala manera. Sí, había intuido muy bien las próximas intenciones del impropio, aunque tampoco era algo muy difícil de adivinar, tomando en cuenta lo que vino a hacer.

Desgraciadamente, Zoro sabía que ella tenía razón. Sobre todo, porque ahora no se trataba de lo que fuera a pasarle a él, sino también a Sanji; mismo que se había quedado inmóvil y las pupilas dilatadas, mientras seguía mirando a Madam Shyarly.

Éste hecho hizo al vampiro rechinar los dientes en un gesto posesivo.

—Por la mierda, entonces, ¿podrías decirme por qué diablos viniste a perturbar mi noche?

—Una hechicera tan buena como yo, no pierde su tiempo en rituales de innecesarios, ¿sabes? —Madam se llevó una mano a su cadera y dejó de fumar, gesticulando poco a poco, notando como el ajeno no le entendía todavía— Mis excepciones siempre ha sido el grupo de Mihawk y al ver qué tu serías su próximo hijo, no dude en devolverte tu felicidad —la frase que pensaba decir al principio de todo, cambió en el último minuto, cuando se dio cuenta de algo: no tenía por qué decir algo como esto, no ahora, pues parecía no ser necesario.

— ¿Qué se supone significa toda la mierda que me estás diciendo? —el ceño fruncido de Zoro no había desaparecido en ningún momento, mientras la escuchaba. Si bien los vampiros tenían un excelente ingenio, a veces con él no aplicaba siempre, dado que algunas cosas de la vida humana se llegaban a traer a su próxima vida, por decirlo de una manera.

—No lo sé, solo disfruta tú felicidad —Madam Shyarly dio un paso atrás y alzó sus dedos, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, volvió a hablar— Aferra tus colmillos a ese chico, Roronoa Zoro, hazlo todo lo que puedas, porque sabes que no solo el vínculo es lo que los une —sonrió y chasqueó nuevamente los dedos, rompiendo ese pequeño hechizo.

Y antes de que el susodicho vampiro hiciera algo, Madam ya se había ido.

—Esa rara mujer, tsk… —Zoro quedó mirando hacía todos los lados y se pasó una mano en la cabeza, sin ver al rubio; se sentía algo avergonzado y le hubiera gritado a la vampira, negando sus palabras sino se hubiera largado así de rápido.

No obstante, el hecho de que no pudiera encarar a Sanji como quisiera, decía mucho y no era precisamente una negación a las palabras de Madam Shyarly.

— ¿A dónde se fue nuestra encantadora invitada? —él pareció ajeno al pequeño lapsus que hubo en el tiempo y no se notaba muy afectado por las palabras que sí logró escuchar de la vampira hechicera, más bien estaba deseoso por poder estar regodeándose con la belleza de ésta.

—Yo que sé que hagan las brujas como ella, Cejas de remolino, mejor cállate y regresemos de una vez antes de que amanezca —resopló Zoro, molesto. No le gustaba como los ojos del rubio brillaban así de fácil por las mujeres bonitas.

Después de todo, Kuroashi Sanji era suyo, nada más, el vínculo de sangre que tenían lo decía, pese a que sentimientos más intensos estaban uniéndose a éste. Mismos que no importaba que tanto querían ignorar los dos, al final, terminarían notándolo como tal.

* * *

 _/Martes 26 de Noviembre del 2013/_

Las manos de Sanji estaban agarrándose con gran fuerza de las sabanas de aquella gran cama, perteneciente al peliverde, mientras estaba prácticamente domado por el anterior mencionado.

Sí, estaba abierto de piernas, con la cabeza girada hacía la derecha, recibiendo la placentera y dolorosa mordida del vampiro, así como las embestidas de éste. A estas alturas, luego de llevar aproximadamente tres sesiones de sexo, con todo y mordidas, era para que el cuerpo del rubio estuviera todo entumido y no aguantara más, además que con tanta sangre que llevaba dándole al ajeno, igualmente debería estarse _muriendo_ por todos esos litros perdidos.

Pero no, el muchacho estaba muy vigoroso, casi del mismo modo que el chico con colmillos, que seguía drenándole desde su yugular. De hecho, su cuello y cada parte de su cuerpo estaba repleto de mordidas; Zoro no se había conformado solo con morderle las venas más externas, no, había descendido, había explorado todo cuanto pudo. Y bueno, tampoco es como si al humano eso le desagradara, aún si llegara a sentir dolor por los nuevos lugares que el impropio encontraba.

Incluso la anatomía del ojiazul estaba cubierta con pequeños hilos de sangre que el peliverde dejó al ir cambiando de zona para morder, además del semen y sudor que traía por el sexo rudo que continuaba practicando como una maravillosa rutina de ejercicio.

— ¡Yo… agh…! —Sanji gruñó y arqueó su espalda con fuerza, sintiendo como el vampiro se corría en su interior y bañaba sus paredes intestinales. A él también no le tomó ni cinco segundos sentir otro orgasmo más, liberando esa esencia blanca, a la vez que apretaba la cabeza contraria contra su cuello, como suplicándole al otro que lo mordiera más y más fuerte.

Era un alivio que pese al encuentro con Madam Shyarly, nada en esos dos hubiese cambiado, sobre todo con las cosas que llegó a decir. Cosas que habían tenido a Sanji pensando, pero más que nada, era por los celos que sentía por la comparación hecha sobre "tienen los mismo ojos", y no se necesitaba ser muy listo para entender que se refería a los ojos de la ex pareja de Zoro, dado que éste último ya le había contado algunas cosas de su pasado.

Y definitivamente no iba a aceptar algo como eso, porque si lo creía así, entonces, eso significaría que todo lo que había estado pasando hasta ahora, todo lo que Zoro parecía hacer por él y el bendito vínculo, sería solo por el estúpido parecido con su viejo amor, ¿o no? Con ello, todo se desmoronaría para el rubio, toda su confianza. Y más ahora, que sentía como otros sentimientos peleaban por salir, por darse a conocer; no es que anteriormente no se hubiera dado cuenta que estaban empezando a existir, mas la explicación para ello era el vínculo, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse en nada. Y estos aparecían más notorios cuando se daban las situaciones sexuales con mordidas y esas cosas.

No obstante, la cosa estaba poniéndose seria tanto para Zoro como Sanji, cuando empezaron a sentir, a penas desde ayer, que esas emociones ya no solo estaban presentes de forma tan clara mientras tenían sexo y la sangre estaba de por medio. Tampoco resultaba algo grato de notar, siendo un caso bastante absurdo, por obvias razones y sería estúpido que ninguno de los dos aceptara sentimientos románticos en su relación, teniendo en cuenta que el vínculo ya era algo muy comprometedor; se veían desnudos, dormían juntos, existía placer de muchas maneras en sus acciones y bueno…, la posesividad de Zoro y los celos de Sanji.

Y aun así, el amor parecía ser algo que no cuadraba para ellos todavía, pese a que ciertos ojos más de aquella mansión, ya empezaban a percatarse de ese hecho.

Aunque Madam Shyarly no tenía nada que ver con eso, simplemente las cosas se estaban dando como tenían que darse.

* * *

 _/Viernes 29 de Noviembre del 2013/_

Una posición nueva y muy deliciosa, a decir verdad. Y la cama ya no parecía ser una opción al momento de que el deseo no solo de sangre, atacara.

Sanji estaba hirviendo, figurativamente hablando. Estaba encima del peliverde, también invertido, puesto estaba haciéndole una felación que parecía ser su cena de hace días y el ajeno estaba casi del mismo modo. En pocas palabras, un "sesenta y nueve" era lo que practicaban en estos momentos; con el rubio engullendo con potencia el miembro del vampiro, sin importarle que la respiración le faltara, ni que su saliva estuviera escurriéndole mucho o que la garganta llegara a dolerle después por estarse sobre exigiendo para saborear debidamente ese falo hinchado. No, no le importaba.

Y menos aun cuando Zoro dejó de chuparle su erección—para masturbarlo ahora con su mano derecha— y pasar a enterrarle los colmillos en un glúteo sin previo aviso, ni delicadeza.

— ¡…! —Sanji se estremeció de golpe por la acción y terminó mordiendo el pene impropio por el mismo placer que esa mordida le causó.

Qué bueno que el órgano sexual de Zoro era _duro_ , literalmente hablando, o sino, con semejante mordida que le dio el ojiazul, lo hubiese hecho retorcer de dolor como a cualquiera humano.

Como la zona del glúteo donde el vampiro estaba succionando la sangre, estaba cerca del ano de Sanji, éste sintió como su sangre goteó hasta su entrada y movió sus caderas.

Sí, imaginarse eso le calentó todavía más y sus deseos fueron adivinados por el peliverde.

—Sin duda alguna, eres un cocinero pervertido, aghr… —Zoro sonrió ladino, como un tigre dispuesto a terminar de comer. Si bien el otro por el momento dejó de hacerle el sexo oral, sentía la saliva ajena todavía escurrirse por su erección y eso mantenía de muchas maneras su libido.

Aunque nada se comparaba con el simple hecho de saber que Sanji quería ser lubricado con sangre, por los miles infiernos que imaginarlo podría hacerlo correr de una vez. Aunque eso era algo que el orgullo de Zoro no le dejaría hacer.

—S-solo cállate, Marimo mierdoso… Cállate y no te detengas… —la respiración de Kuroashi estaba acelerada por completo. Dios santo, ¿cuándo se había vuelto así de _pervertido_? En su vida como adulto había hecho muchas cosas en cuanto al sexo, ¿pero esto? Joder… Y lo peor es que no se sentía disgustado.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, no por ahora. Así que Zoro abrió un poco más la incisión de donde estaba bebiendo la sangre ajena, para que ese mismo líquido escurriera por completo hasta la entrada del rubio. Notó como el humano se retorció ligeramente, por el dolor, por el placer, por ambas cosas… Y metió su lengua a ese lugar, separó bien esos glúteos —luego de volver a hacer más incisiones en ambos para que más sangre saliera— y la lubricación empezó.

Y todo en la mente de Sanji se descontroló por completo. Las preocupaciones se esfumaron, el hecho de que no había vuelto a salir de la habitación dejó de importarle e incluso la negación en su sistema sobre sus _otros_ sentimientos desapareció. Solo quería sentir más, más… ¡Más! Le daba igual si se quedaba toda una eternidad metido en ese agujero si siempre iba a sentir lo mismo; no existía monotonía con el vampiro de cabellos verdes, en lo más mínimo y seguramente la locura que él le causaba no acabaría nunca, para nada. Su vida siendo un humano normal ahora carecía de significado.

Zoro usó su velocidad vampírica y reacomodó las posiciones, una vez terminó de usar su lengua para lubricar la entrada el chico —que no era algo necesario, simple jugueteo sexual— y complacido del sabor que eso tenía, así como de la expresión lasciva de Sanji, junto las muñecas de éste último y las sujetó con una mano, mientras que con la otra, agarró su propio miembro para embarrar su glande de la sangre que salía del recto impropio, provocando un sonido de chapoteó.

El humano gimió y se retorció nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño y le miró entre fulminante y suplicante.

— ¿Quieres esto adentro, con todo y tu sangre ahí, eh? —el ojo de Zoro brilló con el más puro deseo y se inclinó para besar los labios del rubio con frenesí.

— ¡Mngh! —-Sanji iba a responderle algo ofensivo, mas se tragó sus palabras en el ósculo que correspondió de igual forma, sintiendo como más de un fluido embarraba su entrada anal. ¿Acaso existía algún grado para la perversión humana?— ¡Solo… ngh… penétrame ya, Zoro, maldición y no dejes de morderme! — _ya no sé si odio todo lo que éste estúpido Marimo provoca en mí… al contrario, yo…_

—Como el humano lo desee —Zoro terminó de romper el beso y entonces, lo penetró.

Lo embistió como si llevara meses sin tener sexo y sin cuidado, aun cuando sintió como las paredes del recto ajeno costaron para abrirse por completo. Y el ojiazul casi gritó, porque de lleno, el peliverde había golpeado su punto; era la primera vez que lo hacía así de rápido, algo que sin duda alguna, le encantó y terminó por dejarse llevar.

Por ahora, Zoro tenía completamente dominada la situación, encargándose de embestirlo, mientras probaba otras zonas del cuerpo del mundano. Si bien ya había probado casi todas las partes del cuerpo ajeno que eran capaces de dejar salir la sangre, seguía sin aburrirse; le encantaba, le fascinaba con locura ese bendito líquido, pero sobre todo, amaba más el hecho que tan deliciosa sangre fuera producida por Sanji. Eso era el plato fuerte para todo, fuera cosa del vínculo o no, eso era lo que el vampiro disfrutaba más, eso era lo que tanto lo encendía.

Las penetraciones y mordidas no cesaron en ningún momento. No cambiaron de posición, porque sencillamente el placer que sentían los dos ahora no quería ser detenido por algo tan simple como las posiciones, por lo que continuaban con el misionero, pues lo que Zoro sí hizo, fue terminar de soltar las muñecas de Sanji, por lo que éste terminó sujetándose de sus hombros.

Ambos tenían los labios manchados de sangre y tenían las frentes pegadas, casi cerca de culminar, se veían a los ojos con fijeza, expresando un sinfín de cosas en su cara, tanto de placer, como de otro tipo. Y lo más importante, era la primera vez que ellos hacían algo como eso.

Estaban jadeando, gimiendo, gruñendo y el aliento de ambos se mezclaba, mientras compartían uno que otro beso, corto, por los excesivos sonidos que sus bocas no querían guardarse.

—No puedo… a-aguantar más… ¡…! —Sanji frunció el ceño y sujetó del rostro al vampiro, con mucha fuerza y echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

—Hah… Joder, ¡joder! —Zoro le mordió la barbilla hasta hacerla sangrar, aun con esa pequeña barba que estaba ahí.

Y humano y vampiro, llegaron al orgasmo.

Por alguna razón, Sanji se sentía muy casado y eso que era la primera sesión de sexo en la noche —usualmente lo hacían dos o más veces—, pero mientras los estremecimientos del post orgasmo todavía seguía en su sistema, volvió a mirar a Zoro a los ojos y todavía sin soltarle del rostro, pronunció con los ojos iluminados, una frase que hizo insuperable la sensación que causaba beber sangre para el peliverde.

—M-marimo… Mnhg… _Te amo_ —y sonrió momentáneamente, ahora deslizando sus manos por la espalda ajena, para abrazarlo con fuerza solo unos segundos, pues seguidamente, se quedó dormido.

No obstante, en eso momento, todo se detuvo.

La respiración de Zoro, sus deseos de sangre, los sexuales, su mente, su habla… Todo, todo su mundo se detuvo y cambió por completo, mientras su ojo admiraba el rostro dormido del humano, todavía procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Definitivamente, esto era algo que no se esperaba. Y lejos de la aversión que imaginó sentiría cuando el amor volviera a querer aparecer en su puerta, la felicidad por esas palabras, fue lo único que encontró en su sistema.

* * *

 _/Sábado 30 de Noviembre del 2013/_

—Parece que Roronoa-ya no pegó un ojo en toda la noche y mucho menos el día —Law dibujó una sonrisa un poco maliciosa, mientras estaba sentado en un sofá perteneciente a la gran biblioteca de esa mansión.

—Algo que es para alegrarnos, ¿no crees? —Robin sonrió suavemente, teniendo entre su diestra una copa de sangre y bebió un poco de esta, relamiéndose los labios con discreción al final— Madam Shyarly me comentó que se los encontró.

La lectura que estaba teniendo Trafalgar dejó de ser poco interesante cuando escuchó aquello último y sus ojos grises volaron a ver a la vampiresa.

— ¿Ella les contó entonces?

Robin negó sutilmente y se cruzó de piernas, manteniendo la comisura de sus labios elevadas.

—No, pareció razonar que era mejor no decir nada.

—Qué bueno que el humo de su cigarro no le nubló el cerebro —Law regresó su mirada al libro, continuando con su lectura, pero no dejó de hablar—. Si lo hubiese hecho, ahora mismo no seríamos testigos de la vida color de rosa de Roronoa-ya.

—El verde de la envidia no te sienta bien, Law —pronunció una voz femenina que acabó con el humor negro del otro vampiro.

—Sucede que el negro es mi color, Nami-ya —Law decidió no enzarzarse en una discusión como si fuera un vil niño, simplemente se hizo el indiferente.

—Y yo pensaba que el rojo te iba —Nami se acercó hasta la vampira pelinegra y se recargó en un hombro de la ajena—. Tal parece no hacen buena combinación, ahora veo porque Kid casi nunca está por aquí —finalizó con una sonrisa.

El eco que causó Law al cerrar el libro fue la única respuesta que obtuvo la vampira pelinaranja, por el momento, porque antes de que el vampiro de ojos grises se fuera, le lanzó una mirada.

—Y yo ahora veo porque en tu vida como humana al violarte te amarraban la boca, Nami-ya —dijo tan frío como el hielo y sonrió de forma sombría.

Robin se incorporó de su lugar para defender a su pelinaranja, pero el pelinegro no se quedó a futuras peleas que no traerían nada productivo, así que salió antes de darle una oportunidad a la primera mencionada. Mientras que, Nami se había quedad con el veneno atascado en su boca.

— ¡Vete al infierno, Trafalgar Law! —graznó.

La vampira de cabello negro suspiró y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Sabía quién era la persona que usualmente generaba éste tipo de conflictos, pero aun así no evitaba querer asesinar a esos que se atrevían a decir ese tipo de cosas a la pelinaranja. Parecía que todavía tenía mucho que trabajar con ella.

Robin no dijo nada y simplemente abrazó a Nami.

* * *

La pequeña discusión que llegó a oídos de Zoro no fue la gran cosa, no para él, puesto en la mansión estaban acostumbrados a que Nami llegara con ese tipo de comentarios mordaces que no ayudaban a mantener la paz del "hogar"; que de por sí el lugar ya era algo tenso con la presencia de Kid, entre otras cosas.

Algo que le agradaba mucho de Law, era la facilidad que tenía para dejar callada y/o chispeando a esa arpía de cabellos naranjas.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo no era momento del el peliverde para estar pensando en las cosas positivas que tenía el hecho de ser amigo del vampiro ojigris. Ciertamente, ahora eso era lo de menos, dado que tenía otro "conflicto" entre sus brazos.

Sí, entre sus brazos, porque tenía a Sanji recostado en su regazo y con su mano izquierda le acariciaba el cabello—lo menos tosco que podía— y con su otra extremidad, le tenía abrazado. Estaban tapados con una simple sábana, porque sus cuerpos generaban bastante calor como para sentir frío, al menos uno que pudiera sentir el rubio, pues el vampiro no sufría esos cambios de temperatura.

La cabeza de Zoro no dejaba de repetir la escena justo donde el humano le había dicho esas cortas, pero poderosas palabras.

" _Te amo_ ", eso era algo que no había estado en el vocabulario del peliverde desde hace muchísimo tiempo, por todo lo poderoso, ¡hacía siglos de eso! Y antes ni siquiera consideró decirlo siquiera, para nadie: no creía que existiera alguien que volviera a provocarle querer decir algo como eso. En lo más mínimo.

Nadie, ni siquiera sus compañías sexuales o hasta sus mismas presas de antaño. Aunque bueno, tampoco se dio la oportunidad para él de formar un vínculo, porque nadie tenía una sangre tan poderosa, teniendo en cuenta que ya anteriormente llegó a conocer a algún humano con un olor muy atractivo.

La respiración de Sanji era acompasada, tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Y su sueño tan profundo. Por eso, Roronoa aprovechó para entrelazar sus dedos con el cabello ajeno y hacerlo hacía atrás, dejando expuesta la frente ajena. Sonrió de manera inevitable al mirar las cejas como de caracol del muchacho y sin pensarlo, inclinó su rostro para besarle la frente.

 _Joder_ , pensó el vampiro cuando se dio cuenta de su acto y se tapó la cara con la misma mano con la que movió el cabello impropio. Se sintió avergonzado. ¿Cuánto tiempo que esa emoción no aparecía? Porque vamos, hablábamos de un maldito vampiro y era tan conocido que ellos de emocionales, no tenían nada, al contrario, su temperamento era frío, sanguinario y arrogante.

¿Acaso todos los vampiros que tenían un vínculo se sentían así? ¿Law lo sentía cuando estaba con Kid? ¿O Robin con Nami? Y ciertamente, Zoro lo creía de sus amigos, porque también era sabedor de otras cosas… no obstante, si pensaba en los demás vampiros… La verdad es que la respuesta para todas esas preguntas sería un "no lo creo".

¿Y entonces? ¿Qué debía hacer con esas emociones golpeando su pecho? Porque de todos modos, tampoco se sentía de hacerse muy digno en ese tema del "amor", no con Sanji por el simple hecho que una parte de la consciencia de Zoro, seguía reclamándole por haber condenado al humano a ese vínculo. Es decir, a ese deseo masoquista de ser mordido, a esa unión forzada al principio, a esa dependencia, pues nada podía garantizarle al cien por ciento que las palabras que el rubio le dijo eran porque lo _sentía_ y no era consecuencia del vínculo.

Así que ahora la duda del peliverde era, ¿todos los humanos actuaban así?

De todos modos, aunque los sentimientos de Sanji fueran naturales por completo, sin que el vínculo tuviera que ver, el vampiro no se creía con derecho de ahora decir profesarle amor al primer mencionado, luego de todas las cosas que le hizo. Porque al final de cuentas, Zoro acabó con la normalidad en la vida del chico y le ocasionó una adicción tremenda, lo condenó.

Se sentía tan culpable por no haber encontrado alguna forma más de salvar a Sanji de Kid aquel día, joder… Solo porque se trataba del "protegido" de Law... Sino, hubiera matado al vampiro pelirrojo, pero tampoco era tan cabrón como para traicionar a su mejor amigo, eso tampoco iba con él.

 _Si yo no te hubiera marcado, ¿de verdad estarías ahora conmigo, Cocinerucho?_ , pensó Zoro, soltando un suave suspiro y ahora simplemente acariciándole la mejilla al joven dormido. De manera sorpresiva, Sanji igualmente suspiró y se apegó más al torso ajeno, haciendo parpadear velozmente al vampiro. Ese gesto sonó tan a un "sí" como respuesta.

Bien, no obstante, ¿quién le decía que aceptar los demás sentimientos ajenos al vínculo era lo que debía hacer?

Era una guerra en su interior, maldición. Pues, así como también ahora necesitaba a Sanji cerca de él, asimismo deseaba que existiera una forma de liberarlo de esa dependencia; sentía que le había quitado algo importante al rubio. Y era curioso, porque justo ahora se sentía más culpable que antes. Al inicio, llegó a conformarse a un "ya se acostumbrara" cuando la culpa aparecía, pero ahora no. ¿Se debía a lo mismo?

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando sintió como Sanji empezaba a despertarse y simplemente se quedó observando las acciones de éste.

— ¿Quieres dejar de verme con esa cara de idiota tuya? —le gruñó, tras unos minutos después, cuando se percató del ambiente.

—Tú siempre me ves con la misma cara de imbécil y no me quejo, Cejas de caracol —contestó Zoro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero aun así, ese semblante de seriedad no desaparecía de su expresión.

Mismo hecho que ocasionó Sanji empezara a sentir ligeramente nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba al vampiro? Usualmente cuando le decía eso tipo de comentarios molestosos, se ponía a pelear infantilmente hasta que terminaba tirándole cosas a la cara.

Tampoco iba a huir o mostrar su sentimiento de cohibición por cuestión de orgullo, y por eso le regresó la mirada con el gesto un poco irritado, a la vez intentando recordar algo esencial que explicara esa nueva actitud del peliverde. Más, lo único que se le venía a la mente era que anoche tuvieron sexo y probó otra manera morbosa de complacer a ambos—se estremeció al recordarlo—, pero solo, ninguna otra cosa significativa…

"— _Marimo… Te amo"._

Y estalló todo, por completo. Debió saber que haber dejado atrás esos sueños confusos sobre el peliverde o soñar que era una mujer, era demasiado bueno, pues en cambio, terminó soltando aquellas palabras que parecían ser mucho peor.

Sanji se quedó helado y por unos segundos sintió como la sangre abandonó su cuerpo, aunque posteriormente regresó y cubrió toda su cara, ruborizándolo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se agitó, del mismo modo que su corazón. _Oh, por la misma mierda, joder, joder, joder, ¡oh, por la misma puta mierda, agh!_ Se golpeó mentalmente.

Quería moverse, quería huir, sintió el deseo de esconderse, pero no podía mover su cuerpo para nada, ni siquiera podía quitar su mirada de Zoro. Maldita sea, ¡¿por qué de su puta boca habían salido esas palabras?! O sea, no es cómo si no fuera precisamente inconsciente de esos _otros_ sentimientos en su ser, ¡¿pero por qué coño tener que decir algo así de fuerte y de sopetón cuando ni él mismo sabía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo como tal?! Juraba que se iba a volver loco y quería moler a golpes al peliverde.

El mencionado vampiro enarcó levemente una ceja y miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo del joven rubio. Al parecer, él ya había comprendido lo que pasó anoche y no podía negar que escuchar como los latidos alocados ajenos eran una maravillosa música para sus oídos.

— ¡DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ, MALDITO MARIMO! —refunfuñó Sanji, con la expresión fulminante, todavía sonrojado, como un tomate y le tiró la almohada al contrario, empezando a golpearlo con aparente odio. _¡Lo quiero matar, mierda, mierda!_ Pero se sentía tan vulnerable y expuesto, lo dejaba en claro los desbocados ritmos de su corazón.

No obstante, Zoro le sujetó de las muñecas y acercó su cara hasta el rubio, notando como éste fruncía más el ceño y no dejaba de forcejear.

—Eres un idiota, Cocinerucho.

Ahora Sanji no sabía si estaba colorado por la vergüenza o por el enojo que esa frase le ocasionó.

— ¡CÁLLATE! —logró alzar su pie y con éste empezó a empujar del pecho al vampiro— ¡Suéltame, Marimo mierdoso!

—Estás colorado hasta las orejas —comentó Zoro de modo casual y por los movimientos del momento, sus pendientes de oro, tintinearon.

— ¡Joder, suéltame ya, estúpido cabeza de musgo! —Sanji no podía creer que su sangre todavía no fuera capaz de bajar de su cara. Mierda, ¿por qué su sistema nervioso lo exponía de ésta manera?

Él no quería quedar como un patético humano _enamorado_ de un vampiro. Además, sabía que la imagen de la ex novia del peliverde no era algo que él pudiera reemplazar ni mucho menos borrar.  
No porque se menospreciara, sino que era bien sabido que las huellas de una hermosa señorita nunca desaparecían.

—Maldita sea, ¡quédate quieto de una vez, Sanji! —ordenó Zoro, olvidándose momentáneamente del poder que tenían sus palabras gracias al vínculo, sobre todo porque estaba usando el nombre del mundano.

Así que sucedió, el cuerpo y mente de Kuroashi reconoció la orden del _dominante_ del vínculo y mudó por completo e inmóvil, en contra de su voluntad, y no pudo encontrar como resistirse a eso. Simplemente se quedó mirando al peliverde, de forma impresionada unos momentos y luego, furioso porque su voluntad fuera doblegada así.

—Ah… Lo… Lamento eso —Zoro suspiró al percatarse de lo que provocó, pero siguió mostrándose seguro—. No hubiera pasado nada sino hubieses hecho tanto escándalo y me dejaras hablar.

El rubor del rubio ya había empezado a disminuir y pese a que todavía no podía moverse ni hablar, le dedicó al vampiro una mirada asesina. Aunque el aludido peliverde hizo caso omiso de eso, al contrario, le sujetó de la barbilla y luchando contra todos los sentimientos o pensamientos negativos que se oponían para que diera el primer paso, dijo:

— ¿Debo tomar en serio tus palabras de ayer? —más bien, preguntó.

Por alguna razón, Sanji empezó a percibir todavía más atractivo a Zoro y otra vez, el rubor regresó a su cara. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tuvo que decir eso anoche? Le asustaba el modo en que el ajeno estaba tomándose el asunto, ¿lo estaría tomando como algo malo?

Y no podía hacerse el idiota llegando a decir que ese "te amo" fue por el éxtasis de anoche, porque sus sentimientos que bombeaban el ambiente ahora, eran tales, que no podía mentirse a sí mismo.

—S-solo… déjalo pasar, Marimo… —susurró Sanji, recuperando poco a poco el control de su voz y mirando cómo podía al vampiro, sin relajar el ceño.

— ¿De verdad debo hacerlo? —Zoro no cedió a la primera, pese al estar contemplando el actuar del humano, simplemente no quería renunciar. No ahora, que tanto jodido trabajo le costó llegar a aceptar que podía dar el próximo paso, aún con todo lo que tuviera sobre los hombros y las complicaciones que él mismo pensó hace unos momentos, antes de que el ajeno despertara.

—Solo hazlo —Sanji frunció los labios, porque otra vez comenzaba a sentirse nervioso ante la negación tan pobre que estaba haciendo.

—Sanji —nuevamente, Zoro le llamó por su nombre, libre de esos apodos y su mirada se reafirmó sobre el ojiazul.

—… —como lo odiaba, de verdad odiaba el poder que ese vampiro tenía sobre su persona y era peor ahora que Sanji se daba cuenta— Déjalo pasar.

—Sanji —repitió.

—Déjalo pa…

— ¡Sanji, con un demonio!

Y el agua rebaso el límite del vaso.

— ¡Está bien, maldita sea, ya! —gritó, con furia, con impotencia— ¡No quiero que lo olvides, no quiero, estúpido Marimo, idiota! ¡Te odio!

Zoro parpadeó por la declaración impropia, que definitivamente, lejos de llegar a herirle por la última frase ajena, pudo entender el trasfondo de eso y sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¡No sonrías así, joder, que no es nada gracioso, musgo bastardo! —recriminó Sanji— Eres un…

—Es placentero hasta cierto punto —Zoro contemplaba la mirada homicida ajena y se inclinó para besarlo de manera corta y antes de que el humano hablara, agregó: —Porque yo también… Mierda, también… tsk.

Ahora, el sorprendido fue Sanji, aunque solo por unos segundos, pues luego le miró burlón.

— ¿Ves que no es tan fácil, Marimo de mierda?

—Agh, cierra el pico —Zoro le fulminó con la mirada y luego sonrió triunfante—. Así de imbécil te amo.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho y no existía una vuelta atrás, para ninguno de los dos, ahora que aceptaron el hecho de estar enamorados y unidos más allá del vínculo.

* * *

 _/Lunes 2 de Diciembre del 2013/_

Otro día como cualquier otro, únicamente que ahora el ambiente de romance parecía hacer mejor la convivencia entre la mayoría de quienes vivían en ese hogar. Puesto a Law se le hacía tan divertido joder con comentarios ocurrentes a Zoro y ver como este llegaba a parecer avergonzado y enfurecido a la vez, no tenía precio. Sí, era un ambiente muy familiar.

Lastimosamente, no todos entraban en ese cuadro, aunque eso no iba precisamente para Nami, ya que incluso ella había terminado metida en esa nueva tradición de "avergüenza a la nueva pareja", aunque sin pasarse de la raya. Parecía que Robin había logrado hablar con ella como se debía.

El problema ahora lo tenía Kid, sí, ese estúpido vampiro pelirrojo que deseaba llevarse la vida de Sanji por el deseo de su sangre; no había llegado en varios días a la mansión y ni siquiera el vampiro ojigris tenía una idea de dónde podría estar.

Por esa razón, en más de una ocasión, Law llegó a sentir celos en su ser, mas solo por unos segundos, porque después de todo, era un vampiro y él no necesitaba sentir otras cosas que no fueran solo para él. Pero era justamente eso, le molestaba tanto que Kid no terminara de ser completamente para él todavía, a pesar de que ya lo había transformado después de que tuvieron ese vínculo. Su relación sucedió de forma tan diferente a la de Zoro y Sanji.

En fin, no era algo que se iba a pasar renegando toda su existencia, dado que tampoco se imaginaba en un mundo como el que esos dos habían creado para ellos solos. Ni siquiera Robin parecía sentirse así.

Se podría decir que los cuatro vampiros y el humano, estaban sentados en los sofás de la biblioteca—lugar que empezaron a frecuentar mucho—, probando un poco de la merienda que Sanji hizo, tras obligar a Zoro a que le comprara los ingredientes y otras cosas. Sabía que los vampiros no tenían la necesidad de comer, pero el chico había insistido en querer complacer a las bellas damas con ese tipo de comida y si sobraba, pues los otros dos chicos podían agarrar.

Era curioso de notar el hecho de que la forma de comportarse entre Zoro y Sanji no hubiera cambiado mucho realmente, luego de que sus sentimientos quedaron expuestos al fin. Es decir, no eran esa clase de pareja que derrocha amor a cada rato, ellos funcionaban más bien con las miradas cómplices y las frases de doble sentido, sin ser sexuales realmente, además de la forma en que coordinaban sus movimientos y al hablar.

Pero de ahí en fuera, su actitud entre ellos era la misma; se insultaban infantilmente o se decían esos típicos apodos entre ellos.

Todo estaba teniendo un ritmo muy bueno, maravilloso, perfecto.

Y en eso estaba el error, porque lo cierto era que nada podía ser así de tranquilo siempre, para nada. O eso fue lo que el vampiro peliverde pensó cuando sintió de pronto el olor de otro vampiro acercarse.

—Cocinerucho, regresemos a la habitación.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Claro que no, Cabeza de musgo! Para nada minimizaría mi momento con estas bellezas —respondió Sanji, elogiando con una mirada brillante a las dos vampiresas ahí presentes.

—Es más conveniente que te quedes aquí, Roronoa-ya —gesticuló Law, quien obviamente también se había dado cuenta de aquella visita.

—Tsk… — _¿por qué justo ahora?_ , pensó Zoro y valiéndole pepino si hacía enojar al rubio, se acercó a éste y lo jaló para que se quedara a su lado.

— ¡Marimo idiota, que no ves que…!

—Roronoa, Trafalgar, Nico Robin, cuanto tiempo —saludó una voz profunda y misteriosa, digna de un vampiro antiguo, apagando la queja del humano.

El muchacho de ojos azules contempló como un vampiro nuevo aparecía en la entrada de la biblioteca y como éste, con una rapidez impresionante, se situó en medio de todos, mirándolos con esos ojos dorados que parecían los de un _Halcón_ , que se detuvieron en el mismísimo Sanji, quién aunque se sintió intimidado por esa penetrante mirada, se mostró serio e incluso, frunció el ceño.

—Parece que alguien aquí, no conoce su lugar como el ganado que es —volvió a hablar el mismo vampiro e inesperadamente para todos, se movió hasta aparecer detrás del rubio y olisqueó con discreción.

No se acercó demasiado, pero los bellos de la nuca de Kuroashi se tensaron por tener a un depredador detrás. Y eso que Zoro se movió rápidamente para volver a ocultar con su cuerpo el del humano, a modo de advertencia.

—Mihawk, es raro verte por la mansión —siseó, mostrando ligeramente los colmillos, mientras que el resto de los vampiros miraban expectantes la escena.

—Guarda tus colmillos para otros, Roronoa, yo no pruebo lo que no me pertenece… ni me gusta —Mihawk se mostró solemne, ignorando la actitud defensiva de uno de sus hijos y se sentó en el sofá como si nada.

—Dracule-ya, no es común que dejes al resto solo para venir a tu hogar, ¿o es que quieres pasar un momento familiar? —dijo Law con cierto cinismo, sentándose de igual modo.

—Los rumores corren rápido —Mihawk descansó unos segundos su seria mirada en el ojigris y luego vio una copa de vino, la cual agarró para beber su contenido—, por eso estoy de regreso.

—Siempre es bueno tenerte por aquí de todos modos —comentó ahora Robin, inexpresiva, pero sonando amable de todas maneras. Ella era la única que no expresaba nunca si la mirada del vampiro de ojos dorados la intimidaba o qué.

—Hubiese creído que quién crearía un vínculo más rápidamente fuera Doflamingo y no tú, Roronoa.

El aludido vampiro no dijo nada aún, simplemente continuó mirando a su creador con suma desconfianza. Y no es que siempre hubiese sido su relación así, era solo que la necesidad de proteger a su vulnerable humano en presencia de otros vampiros lo ponía así, en lo que terminaba de procesar que ésta visita era la de uno de su clan y no otro.

Cuestiones del mismo vínculo a decir verdad, aunque Sanji se sentía muy seguro al menos, cosa que no pondría en palabras. Por ahora, simplemente estaba a un lado del peliverde, mudo.

— ¿Hay algo malo con eso? —contestó finalmente Zoro, bufando y relajándose un poco— No hiciste una visita tan dramática cuando fue lo de Law o Robin —recordó.

—Porque ellos tenían otros planes en el final —Mihawk volvió a incorporarse para encarar al vampiro de cabello verde—. Roronoa, debes venir conmigo, yo y el resto de _Shichibukai_ ordenan que te presentes ante el _Círculo_.

* * *

 _ **Ay, ay, ay(?). La llegada de Mihawk era necesaria, sobre todo porque él es una parte clave de la historia; si bien había dicho que no metería drama en exceso, pues... Mentí(?). JAJAJA, ok no xD. No es una gran escala del drama a cómo acostumbro, pero ya saben, la tensión siempre es necesario, no siempre es puro sexo :v.**_

 _ **No sé ustedes cómo vieron el "te amo" entre Zoro y Sanji ;A; En mi opinión, no lo considero prematuro, por esa misma razón le pongo fechas a los capítulos para tener una pauta del tiempo y entiendan éste tipo de cosas(?). Espero me de a entender, jajaja.**_

 _ **Bueno, esto ha sido por hoy, espero de verdad les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Y no duden en dejarme sus comentarios! Los estaré esperando uwu.**_


	8. Noche eterna: una necesidad más

_**¡Hola, hola, pequeños saltamontes!**_

 _ **ASDlasdjslajdaslksdsd, ¡he vuelto con ésta ricura de fanfic! x'D Joder, me desaparecí como un mes de aquí, pero como he dicho en mis demás historias, es por la universidad que no he podido venir u.u Además, como soy un poco obsesiva(?), si me pongo a escribir mis fanfics voy a desconcentrarme en las tareas y como que no x'DDDDD.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, ya que tengo vacaciones (aunque son pocas :c) aprovecho a pasarme a dejarles un capítulo más que espero disfruten :3**_

* * *

 _/Martes 3 de Diciembre del 2013/_

Sanji suspiró por quinta vez en el día, mientras terminaba de acomodar todo el tiradero que había en su casa, luego de que se había marchado de ésta hace un par de semanas. De hecho, él mismo sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde que pisó el suelo de su colonia y de la misma ciudad, dado que se acostumbró más rápido de lo que creyó al agujero que era el hogar del vampiro de cabello verde. El reloj marcaba las siete de la noche y seguía sintiéndose raro, como si ya no encajara en éste mundo en lo más mínimo.

Hace un par de horas, Zoro y Law lo vinieron a dejar a su casa, contra su voluntad a decir verdad. Porque con la llegada de aquel vampiro antiguo de nombre Dracule Mihawk, todas las cosas que hasta ahora tenían planeadas, cambiaron de rumbo; el peliverde no le había explicado bien el motivo, lo único que el rubio sabía era que Zoro debía ir con Mihawk quién sabe a dónde por asuntos "familiares". Lógicamente que esa explicación tan pobre no era suficiente para él, pero Zoro usó a su conveniencia eso del poder del vínculo, así que Sanji no pudo volver a decir nada ni objetar como hubiese querido. Y aunque se sentía molesto igual por dicha acción, estaba más preocupado por saber qué es lo en verdad haría el vampiro y si estaría bien.

Originalmente, el muchacho de ojos azules se iba a quedar en la mansión, en compañía de Law, Robin y Nami —con ellas dos hubiese sido suficiente para mantenerlo ahí metido—, mas Sanji condicionó al peliverde; no iba a reclamar ni pedir cosas de más, si por lo menos le daba un tiempo en su mundo. Aunque debía admitir, lo hacía más por rebeldía que otra cosa.

Era consciente que resultaba un poco más peligroso estar solo en su casa, ahora que sabía más vampiros se paseaban por el mundo para cazar, mas él no tenía miedo, porque por lo menos ahora sabía maneras de defenderse contra ellos y si se hubiera quedado en la mansión a esperar hasta que Zoro regresara, seguramente estaría encerrado en la habitación, como aquella vez en que el peliverde salió y lo menos que quería el rubio, era sentirse como león enjaulado.

Y sí, se alegraba de poder respirar aire freso y de ver las paredes de su casa en vez de solo esas cuatro paredes de ese cuarto, pero… No obstante, la sensación de que su hogar era otro ahora, no desaparecía.

—Lo que necesito es un baño y… —habló Sanji consigo mismo, caminando hasta una de las gavetas de un mueble de su sala, la abrió y extrajo una caja de cigarros. Sonrió ligeramente al verla y sacó uno, lo encendió y fue un completo placer volver a inhalar otro de sus tesoros.

Al menos con eso, podía sentir que de verdad ya estaba en casa. Aun así, su mente no dejaba de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Zoro y cuánto tardaría en volver. Esperaba no fuera demasiado tiempo, tanto por su misma preocupación —que no admitiría—, como por el mismo vínculo, que exigía mordidas y sexo en máximo una semana.

El baño del humano rubio era el lugar más higiénico de su casa y no lo pensó dos veces para meterse a la bañera con agua tibia para relajar su cuerpo, sin dejar de fumar.  
Ciertamente, él no quería que Zoro se fuera, sin embargo no podía hacer demasiado con ese bendito vampiro de ojos dorados aunque hubiese querido. Además, parecía que las cosas se complicarían si el peliverde no accedía a aquella orden.

Era una fortuna que antes de que ese tal Mihawk llegara, hubiesen tenido una preciosa sesión de sexo y mordidas; algo que empezaba a ser casi diario por alguna razón… Tal vez el instinto de ambos les estuvo avisando sobre éste breve lapso de separación.

Fuera lo que fuera, Sanji no se iba a quedar de holgazán esperando a que el vampiro regresara, claro que no. Por lo tanto, había decidido regresar a trabajar lo más pronto posible.

Esperaba que Zeff lo aceptara de nuevo, luego de que no pudo comunicarse tanto con él como debió haber sido lo adecuado. Añadido que pudo haberlo visitado y ni siquiera estaba en su casa.  
Tenía algunas horas todavía para pensar en la excusa perfecta antes de hablarle para informarle de su retorno al restaurante.

* * *

 _/Viernes 6 de Diciembre del 2013/_

Tres malditos días.

Joder, Sanji no evitaba sentirse molesto con todo esto, aunque parte de él sabía que no debía tomarse tan a pecho todo, pero… ¡Ese maldito Marimo lo había dejado solo y ni siquiera le dejó algo con lo que comunicarse! Por lo menos para saber cuándo regresaría y esas cosas… Lo estaba maldiciendo por hacer que lo extrañara de ésta manera. _Estúpido cabeza de alga_ , Sanji apretó cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria, la puerta de su casa.

Acababa de regresar del trabajo, así que ahora era más fácil para él no ocultar su mal humor por todo esto. ¿Cuánto más iba a tardar Roronoa Zoro en regresar? ¡¿Cuánto?!

Usualmente, el rubio era alguien paciente y no era de las personas que se la pasaran jodiendo a cada rato a sus parejas. Sabía dar espacio personal, era alguien maduro, orgulloso… Sin embargo, definitivamente sentía que se iba a volver loco si tenía que esperar todavía más tiempo. Porque su cuerpo vibraba, pidiendo sentir al vampiro cerca y su corazón se estrujaba con solo sentir el vacío que era la presencia del ajeno ahora.

Su vida parecía tan aburrida en estos momentos que la contemplaba desde otra perspectiva. ¿Cómo mierda se las arreglaba para vivir con tanta monotonía antes de conocer a Zoro? Su anterior estilo de vida ahora era lejano y por más que quisiera, no podía traerla de regreso, por lo menos para mantener controlada esa _necesidad_ de tener al peliverde cerca.

Estos días le habían parecido eternos, por todos los cielos. Y si bien todavía se creía capaz de soportar otro poco, su límite no estaba muy lejos.

Un jadeo salió de la boca de Kuroashi y se pasó una mano por su rostro, para luego empezar a quitarse la corbata con impaciencia, dejando sus zapatos tirados en el camino de la sala hasta su habitación. Se despojó de su camiseta, su pantalón y su ropa interior, hasta quedar completamente desnudo, terminándose su décimo cigarrillo del día.

 _No estoy dispuesto a quedarme con éstas malditas ganas_ , pensó Sanji, chistando ligeramente y adquiriendo un leve tono rosado en sus pómulos por unos segundos ante lo que sabía iba a hacer. _Ese maldito Marimo me las va a pagar cuando regrese_ , despotricó nuevamente, empezando a buscar de entre todas las gavetas de su ropero hasta dar con una caja de color rojo.

Frunció los labios y miró hacía ambos lados, como si lo que fuera hacer algo que no quisiera ser descubierto, y considerando el alto orgullo de hombre que mantenía, algo como lo que estaba por realizar, prefería tenerlo en secreto. Era _vergonzoso_.

—Mierda, mil veces mierda.

Poco a poco, destapó la bendita caja, dejando ver un dildo, de esos de buen tamaño y transparentes con vibraciones incluidas. Sanji tenía éste tipo de juegos no porque antes los hubiese usado en su persona, sino en las tantas fantasías que llegó a cumplirle a sus compañeras sexuales hace un tiempo y nunca quiso deshacerse de algo como eso, porque nunca se sabía cuándo volvería a darle un uso. Aunque jamás pensó que volvería a dejarlos al descubierto para usarlos en él mismo.

Por la mierda que no y prefería dejar de pensarlo o no lo haría y esas malditas ganas sexuales que tenía seguirían latentes. Sabía que no sería lo mismo masturbarse pensando en Zoro a que si de verdad viniera éste para hacerle el amor por completo, pero tenía que hacer lo posible para soportar.  
Era eso o los próximos días volvería a tener erecciones repentinas en su jornada de trabajo y ya bastante le había costado regresar y convencer a Zeff, como para que éste lo descubriera erecto.

El rubio se dirigió al baño para mayor privacidad, mientras que su mente iba pensando cada vez más en todas las noches que había tenido sexo con el vampiro; todas esas embestidas, las felaciones, las mordidas… Hasta que su sangre se calentó por completo y Sanji solo se acomodó dentro de la bañera sin agua y empezó a masajearse su erección, recordando. Era genial que su habilidad mental fuera bastante buena para traerle todos esos momentos placenteros que había estado viviendo.

La mirada lasciva de Zoro apareció en la mente del chico de cabello rubio, del mismo modo que los gruñidos que el vampiro le daba contra su oreja, los chapoteos de las embestidas y las succiones de las mordidas que le daba. _No puedo… esperar más_ , Sanji gimió roncamente y se llevó el dildo a la boca para saborearlo, imaginando que ese pedazo era el palpitante falo del peliverde; fue tan mágico que incluso el olor de aquella vez llegó a la nariz del ojiazul.

Lo chupó varias veces, mientras que continuaba masturbándose con su otra mano, sintiendo como el pre seminal brotaba cada vez más y más… Tanto, que hasta le escurría por los testículos y rozaba ligeramente su ano.

Sanji se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando se acomodó la punta del dildo en su entrada y aplastó el botón para activar la vibración. Le importaba poco si sentía dolor por sus acciones, al contrario, esperaba sentirlo por lo menos un poco, pues ya sabía bien que su cuerpo dejó de ser el mismo desde que el vínculo se formó y un lado masoquista había despertado en su ser. Se apretó la punta de su pene y empezó a introducirse aquel dildo que ahora vibraba.

— ¡Mmh! —su boca se abrió y cerró los ojos, recordando específicamente esa noche donde el peliverde lo lubricó con sangre.

La tibieza de su propio líquido vital había llegado a su entrada y luego de haber sentido la lengua de Zoro moverse con todo eso adentro, hizo que el rubio se excitara todavía más por lo que imaginaba y el vibrador entró por completo. Sí, definitivamente, no era lo mismo, pero era lo único que podía hacer ahora el ojiazul.

 _Regresa pronto, estúpido Marimo_ , pensó Sanji, entre los gemidos y jadeos que soltaba mientras se auto penetraba con el dildo.

* * *

Una de las cosas que Zoro odiaba era que siempre en las visitas de Mihawk, algo tenía que pasar.

Esto, por ejemplo; tener que ir hasta la región de Las Colinas del Fin solo porque él había creado un vínculo. No entendía por completo el motivo de tanto alboroto, cuando ni siquiera con Law hicieron eso, teniendo en cuenta que el ojigris eligió a alguien tan problemático como Kid e incluso, hasta donde sabía, con ningún vampiro de la región donde vivía había pasado por algo como esto. Y como tampoco nadie le dijo nada sobre esto, asumía que todo era una vil exageración.

Lo habían hecho alejarse de Sanji y estar viajando por tres días humanos, maldición. Tenía suerte de ser alguien fuerte y haber consumido bastante de esa adictiva sangre antes de la aparición de su creador o ahora mismo sentiría los primeros síntomas de la ansiedad y definitivamente eso no era algo bueno.

—Sé que estás molesto —dijo Mihawk, sin ver al vampiro peliverde, mientras ambos corrían sin descanso al límite de su mundo—, pero existen reglas que debes conocer ahora que mantienes ese vínculo.

—Y una mierda —escupió Zoro, con el gesto irritado y huraño—. Lo único cierto es que conmigo tomas medidas innecesarias.

—Te he dejado hacer lo que quieras todos estos tres siglos, Roronoa, es momento de que por lo menos sepas que otras reglas existen —repuso Mihawk, ahora frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero sin perder su inexpresividad.

—Sé todo lo que tengo que saber.

—No, si todavía quieres que ese chico humano siga con vida.

Zoro gruñó. Ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita advertencia por parte del vampiro Ojos de Halcón. Fueron esas mismas palabras que le habían hecho terminar accediendo a irse con su creador y bueno, por más que se negara, tampoco podía ir en contra de todo lo que el ajeno le decía. Porque por hijo que era, debía cierta obediencia, aunque le jodiera.

Odiaba admitir que en parte, las palabras de Dracule eran ciertas; estuvo todos estos siglos sin ser reprendido ni seguir las reglas, por lo menos, merecía escuchar algunas. Le hubiese valido pan comido, de no ser que supo también tenía que ver con Sanji. Cosa que no entendía todavía y no podía quitarse de la mente la pequeña sensación de alerta.

— ¿No podías buscar un lugar menos lejano para ir? —se quejó Zoro.

No obstante, Mihawk simplemente le dedicó una mirada severa como respuesta, sin decir palabra alguna.

Lo que preocupaba al peliverde era más bien cuanto tiempo podía aguantar Sanji al estar lejos y no es como si pensara esto en modo orgulloso, no. Sino porque sabía que para un humano con el vínculo, estar lejos de su vampiro era fatal, les afectaba incluso más que a los mismos vampiros.  
Y si hasta ahora llevaba viajando tres días a una velocidad vampírica, significaba que de regreso sería lo mismo, haciendo total de seis días lejos del rubio.

Desgraciadamente, a juzgar por el aspecto que tenía Mihawk al ir corriendo, Zoro suponía que le quedaba un día y medio de viaje, sino es que más.

El cielo ligeramente enrojecido parecía hacer eco del enojo que el peliverde poseía todavía. Y quizá estaría peor, de no ser porque sabía que Law y Robin estarían al pendiente de Sanji, cuidándolo lo mejor que podían mientras regresaba a la mansión.

Eso ya era un alivio. Mas de no ser porque todavía tenía una parte de culpa por haber llegado a doblegar la voluntad del humano, es que terminó aceptando que regresara a su mundo. Y no es como si no pretendiera llevarlo de regreso, sino que iba a hacerlo yéndose con él.

Ahí la diferencia de todo.

* * *

Los gustos de los vampiros no siempre eran los mismos, de hecho, uno de los tantos diferentes, eran los de Nico Robin.

Ella a veces prefería salir de la mansión, acomodarse en la rama de alguno de los enormes árboles de su mundo y quedarse mirando las estrellas que formaban las dos lunas. Podía pasarse así semanas, sin moverse ni nada, hasta que su sed llegaba al límite y entonces se movía para ir a cazar. Nami ya se había acostumbrado a eso, por eso agarró la costumbre de hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que avisarle a su creadora, porque a veces ésta parecía no interesarse ni por ella.

O al menos, la abstracción de Robin así había sido, hasta que el asunto de "Zoro hará un vínculo" terminó teniéndole más interesada, como para mantenerse dentro de la mansión más tiempo del que todos estaban acostumbrados a verla.

— ¿Qué crees que haga Zoro cuando lo sepa? —pronunció la vampiresa.

—Conociéndolo, se vendrá contra nosotros por no haberle dicho nada, ni siquiera para que tomara precauciones —contestó Law, quitándose la playera, dejando expuesto los hermosos tatuajes que mantenía en su torso.

Los dos vampiros pelinegros estaban en la habitación del anterior mencionado, por simple ocio y para salir de la rutina de "siempre ponerse a platicar en la biblioteca". Además, ahora mismo ni Nami ni Kid estaban en la mansión, de modo que la amistad íntima entre ambos podía fluir un poco más sin tener reclamos por parte de los otros dos vampiros. Que no es como si fueran a hacer algo malo tampoco, pero era más privado para ellos tener _ese_ tipo de pláticas en una habitación más cerrada, en vez de la biblioteca.

—Bueno, aunque hubiésemos querido decírselo… No es algo que deba salir de nuestra boca —Robin no se incomodaba por tener al vampiro de ojos grises semi desnudo en el mismo cuarto. De hecho, ella estaba como si nada—. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, Law, su reacción contra nosotros es lo de menos.

El mencionado suspiró y se sentó en el sofá de su habitación, mirando a la vampira.

—No va a aceptarlo —Law se mostró sumamente serio y miró hacia la nada unos segundos, después a la pelinegra—. Ninguno de nosotros dos lo hubiésemos hecho de no ser porque para Nami-ya o Eustass-ya no existía otra opción; no es algo difícil de adivinar.

Robin frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—No hemos ido a ver qué tal está Cocinero-san.

—Tú no, Nico-ya. Fui a verlo hace unas horas y está bien… O lo intenta —Law sonrió con humor negro y luego negó, ignorando la evasión del tema por parte de la otra.

Aun así, eso no quitaba que sus anteriores palabras no fueran verdaderas.

* * *

 _/Martes 10 de Diciembre del 2013/_

Su ritmo cardiaco estaba muy acelerado y sentía como su corazón palpitaba más fuerte que antes, pues podía percibirlo en su cuerpo sin necesidad de poner su mano en el pecho.

Sanji había salido temprano de su trabajo por los cambios bruscos de presión que había estado teniendo desde ayer. No había querido darlo a conocer con sus compañeros de turno, pero el mismo Zeff se percató de que la salud del muchacho no estaba para nada bien, así que luego de regañarlo por haber regresado si todavía no estaba en buenas condiciones de salud, le dio permiso de irse a casa antes de tiempo, porque por más estricto que aparentara ser, se preocupaba por el rubio. Por esa razón es que ahora el chico estaba acostado en su cama, con una camiseta y su pantalón sin cinturón, con el que fue a trabajar, porque su cuerpo no parecía tener fuerza ni siquiera para cambiarse de ropa.

Ya había pasado una miserable semana desde que Zoro se fue y no había regresado, ¿es que acaso no iba a hacerlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tardarse? ¿Acaso él no estaba pasándola tan mal como el humano? ¡¿Qué demonios era lo que tanto lo hacía demorarse?!

"— _Tú vampiro tendría que ser bastante compasivo contigo para no dejarte morir cuando se aburra de ti o encuentre una sangre mejor"_

Las palabras que una vez Robin le dijo, golpearon la cabeza del rubio con fuerza, en medio de su aturdimiento por la necesidad de ser mordido y la inseguridad que le provocaba no tener al peliverde cerca. Parecía que el amor que entre ambos existía era un tanto obsesivo, aunque esto último tenía más que ver con el vínculo, pues seguramente si este no existiera, Sanji no tendría esos serios problemas de posesividad con el vampiro, que a ojos humanos, no serían normales en una relación.

 _Sé que ese estúpido cabeza de alga va a volver_ , pensó el chico, empezando a sudar, mientras tenía un cigarro dentro de su boca. Llevaba más o menos cinco cajetillas en éste día y ni eso era capaz de calmar la ansiedad que estaba empezando a atacarle. ¿Cómo podía controlar lo que le estaba pasando ahora? Ni siquiera las masturbaciones diarias lograron aminorar lo suficiente ese mordaz deseo de sentir los colmillos y el miembro del vampiro dentro de su cuerpo.

Sí, se sentía como un adicto, ni más ni menos.

Esto empezaba a recordarle aquella primera vez en que se sintió así luego de que Zoro lo mordió e hizo el vínculo contra su voluntad. Solo que antes fue peor, porque no sabía el motivo de sus reacciones corporales. Y la única diferencia de ahora, era que si salía, nada garantizaba que el peliverde estaría ahí para recibirlo. Detestaba sentirse así de débil, dependiente a algo. Él no era así y nunca en su vida se imaginó pasar algo como esto.

Los días anteriores habían sido una tortura por completo y se sintió un completo ingenuo al creer al principio que si Zoro le daba "su espacio" iba a poder aguantarlo. Ahora mismo ni siquiera comprendía como es que logró pasar cada uno de los días en los que estuvo solo, mientras que su cuerpo le exigía la presencia vampírica del peliverde, por todos los cielos.

Era un completo dependiente ahora, de forma fisiológica, esto no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos amorosos por parte del contrario… _Todo por ese jodido vínculo_ , pensó, apretando las sábanas. Se sentía molesto, irritado, enojado con él mismo y con Zoro.

Con él, por no ser capaz de aguantar más, porque su cuerpo fuera tan débil sin las mordidas y con el peliverde, por haberlo metido en éste lío. Ya era algo que dejó pasar, sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias de ahora, le era imposible no pensar en los reclamos que quería gritarle a la cara a ese jodido vampiro. ¿Con qué derecho había llegado a arrebatarle así la libertad? Literalmente hablando, porque sí, si bien su corazón quedó completamente cautivado por el ajeno, igual lo demás.

—Ya no puedo aguantar… ¡Ya no puedo aguantar más, maldición! Marimo idiota, dejarme así… —siseó Sanji, sentándose en su cama, apretándose la garganta cuando empezó a sentir ese hormigueo recorrerle el cuello.

Ahí estaba su límite, lo máximo que podía aguantar. Su cuerpo le estaba reclamando las mordidas, la saliva de Zoro en su sistema, sus hormonas se lo pedían a gritos.

El calor empezó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte para el rubio y cayó al piso cuando intentó incorporarse para ir por un vaso de agua siquiera, dado que hasta el cigarro fue mandado a la mierda tan pronto ese hormigueo empezó.

—Resiste, joder, ¡resiste, Sanji! —se dijo a sí mismo, incorporándose como podía.

Los huesos le temblaban y sus músculos se acalambraban de vez en vez, su respiración era irregular y su corazón golpeaba con violencia su pecho, haciendo que sus oídos zumbaran e impidieran escuchara bien, incluso la voz le falló.

Necesitaba comunicarse con alguien, pero Zeff o sus otros conocidos humanos no eran una opción, sobre todo, porque no podrían traerle al vampiro de regreso tan pronto. Así que, por más que buscara, sus únicas opciones eran Law y Robin; tenía que llegar hasta ellos, necesitaba trajeran a Zoro de regreso, ya que estaba seguro, ellos dos sabían dónde estaba.

Cuando por fin Sanji logró incorporarse, haciendo uso extremo de su fuerza de voluntad, agarró su celular y marcó el número de Law —no es cómo si los vampiros usaran celular, no obstante para cuidar al rubio, fue un requerimiento—, mas nadie respondía. ¿Cómo es que un vampiro podía ser tan rápido para correr y matar, pero para contestar un jodido celular no?

Intentó otra vez, otra vez y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta. De modo que recurrió al número de Robin, al ser mujer, sabía que ella era más minuciosa con los detalles y cosas importantes, sin embargo, para su desgracia, nadie respondió tampoco.

 _No me voy a quedar a morirme aquí_ , pensó Sanji y tiró su celular contra la pared, frustrado. Parecía que estaba solo, aun así iría hasta encontrar a Law o Robin o incluso a Zoro, hasta donde alcanzara, porque lo necesitaba ya.

Y entonces, tal vez las estrellas obraron para el humano, porque logró salir de su casa y robar una bicicleta, que pese a ser una locura por como su sistema nervioso estaba fallando, se montó a esta y empezó a conducir lo más rápido que podía por las calles de la ciudad.

Estaba decidido a encontrar algo, no se iba a quedar a morirse sin luchar, no era esa clase de persona, por más que su cuerpo fuera dependiente ahora, Sanji seguía siendo un hombre de voluntad.

* * *

Parecía demasiado irónico que pese a que los vampiros eran seres frívolos de naturaleza, existieran volcanes en su mundo. O al menos, Zoro siempre había creído eso desde que llegó a vivir a éste inmundo lugar y supo sobre la condición geográfica de Las Colinas del Fin. Lugar donde los vampiros más antiguos vivían, que eran los que mantenían el orden en el mundo vampírico, ellos eran los creadores de todos los habitantes de ese lugar y de los que residían con los humanos. Esos siete reyes que contaba la leyenda, eran descendientes del mismo demonio. No por nada se decía que los no muertos eran hijos del diablo por su insano deseo de la sangre humana.

Zoro y Mihawk estaban en completo silencio cuando ingresaron al enorme castillo donde esos siete vampiros habitaban, vigilando al resto del mundo, viendo que sus leyes se cumplieran tal cual, listos para aplicar justicia cuando fuera necesario.

Lo único que hacía eco, eran los estruendosos volcanes, que lanzaban su lava hacía arriba, cayendo a un lago de la misma sustancia, que rodeaba el castillo. Ningún humano sería capaz de atravesar ese lugar sin derretirse por el calor infernal y sin un puente para no hacerse cenizas. Y en el caso de los vampiros, lo único que tenían que hacer era saltar hacía el otro extremo, justo a la entrada del jardín de esa construcción. No era una tarea difícil, solo eran simplemente dos kilómetros de distancia.

Solo. Y aun así, existían vampiros que fallaban, porque el lago de lava llegaba a salpicar, como si fuera aceite de forma espontánea; solo si sabías el truco de eso o era alguien con muchísima suerte, salías bien librado siempre. Por eso es que Mihawk y el resto de los Shichibukai seguían vivos, pero Zoro era un novato llegando a ese lugar e intentándolo cruzar.

Empero lo logró, justo después de que el lago de lava salpicara enormes gotas hacía el cielo, volviendo a caer en su lugar. Y Zoro creyó percibir una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa por parte de su creador, aunque bien pudo ser su imaginación.

— ¡…! —un terrible estremecimiento atacó la columna vertebral del peliverde y jadeó.

 _¡Sanji!_ , fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Y sí ese tipo de reacción tenía de la nada, significaba que algo realmente malo estaba sucediéndole al humano; el vínculo estaba llegando a su límite. Necesitaba volver, necesitaba ir con él ahora mismo.

Se dio la vuelta sin pensarlo, a punto de volver a saltar el hasta el otro extremo, pero la mano de Ojos de Halcón lo detuvo, justo cuando la lava volvió a chispear por los cielos.

—No llegarás a tiempo aunque te vayas ahora, Roronoa.

— ¡Claro que sí, joder, porque tú hiciste éste viaje más largo a propósito, Mihawk! —los ojos de Zoro hervían en furia, en decisión, importándole poco si sus palabras eran o no razonables.

—Si tu humano no es capaz de resistir esa lejanía, entonces significa que no es lo suficientemente adecuado para compartir el vínculo contigo —Mihawk desató su mirada imponente contra el peliverde—. Así que ahora que estás aquí, no te queda retroceder.

— ¡Maldita sea contigo! —Zoro le gruñó y se separó del agarre ajeno con violencia— ¡No puedes decirme que ha…!

— ¡Sí puedo, Roronoa! —si bien Mihawk no alzó la voz, ésta adquirió un tono completamente diferente; oscura, fría y autoritaria. Y ni siquiera alguien tan independiente y rudo como el vampiro de cabello verde podía oponerse. Era el poder de los creadores hacía sus hijos más cercanos— Así que ahora, entra al castillo.

Zoro apretó sus manos en puños, casi atravesándose su propia piel de granito con sus uñas y maldijo, mientras se volvía para ingresar a ese lugar.

 _Resiste, Cejas de caracol. Aguarda a que regrese, ¡mierda!_

* * *

 _/Miércoles 11 de Diciembre del 2013/_

Aquella vez en que Zoro había llevado a Sanji hasta las montañas para ir a su guarida, el viaje le había parecido tan cercano, tan fácil… Tan rápido.

Definitivamente debía darle crédito a la velocidad de los vampiros.

Llevaba aproximadamente cinco horas pedaleando esa maldita bicicleta y aun así, sentía que no había avanzado nada, pese a que ya estaba fuera de la ciudad, subiendo una pequeña colina y se encontraba rodeado por muchos árboles.

Estaba seguro que serían la una de la madrugada de otro nuevo día y Sanji, pese a todo su aturdimiento, se sentía orgulloso de no darse por vencido, no obstante, sabía que en cualquier momento, todo su cuerpo empezaría a fallar y ya no podría volver a moverse. ¿Cuánto más podría obligarse a aguantar? Además, tampoco es que supiera a ciencia cierta el lugar exacto donde estaba la entrada al mundo de los vampiros, solo tenía un recuerdo vago de la primera vez que el peliverde lo llevó y la segunda cuando salieron de ahí para regresarlo a su casa.

El chico de ojos azules, pese a estar rodeado de la oscura noche, solo con la luna creciente iluminando un poco su camino, junto con las luces de la bicicleta, no tenía miedo. Solo tenía en su mente el objetivo de encontrar a Zoro o mínimo a Law o Robin, no había tiempo para experimentar más emociones de las que ya de por sí sentía por la dependencia originada del vínculo.

Sanji tosió cuando por fin terminó de subir esa pequeña colina y sintió que ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar a donde quería, aunque todo el lugar pareciera igual.

Entonces, ese presentimiento corporal que el rubio tenía, se hizo realidad; sus extremidades por fin perdieron el equilibrio y coordinación, por lo que terminó cayéndose de la bicicleta y lo único que pudo hacer, fue voltear su cabeza para no golpearse tanto el rostro, encogiéndose de hombros. Y jadeó de dolor, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, mientras se intentaba volver a levantar, no queriéndose dar por vencido. Aún no había encontrado la entrada al mundo de los vampiros, esto no podía acabar así de rápido.

—Es muy común oír que los humanos siempre buscan sus propios males, pero nunca creí verlo con mis propios ojos —habló una voz femenina.

Y aunque Sanji no estaba por completo en sus cinco sentidos, ya tenía cierta experiencia como para saber que si alguien se le aparecía de madrugada en el bosque y todavía una mujer que no estuviera pidiendo ayuda, significaba que debía ser un vampiro o en verdad se estaba volviendo loco. Mas en su caso, la primera opción era la correcta.

De no ser porque se estaba ahogando con toda esa ansiedad y debilidad corporal, el rubio hubiese empezado a adular a la vampiresa que tenía frente a él ahora.

Una mujer de quizá veinte años, con una cabellera rosa hasta la cadera, de prominente curvas y senos; vestía un mini short caoba de tirantes, similar a un overol, con una blusa blanca y unas botas largas que hacían juego con la primera ropa mencionada. También tenía una boina en el cabello y sus labios brillaban ligeramente por el labial fucsia que usaba; incluso tenía un piercing debajo de un ojo.

—Hermosa mellorine… —masculló Sanji, apoyándose como pudo con sus codos para ver mejor a la chica.

—Pareces ser el tipo de postre que necesito ahora —la pelirrosa se relamió los labios con un ademan tosco, similar a las que tendría un chico, en vez de una mujer.

—Bonney, acabas de matar a un pueblo hace una hora —la voz de otro sujeto, o más bien vampiro, se hizo presente. Parecía más educado— y comerte a la presa de Kid no es una buena idea.

— ¡Cierra la jodida boca, Drake! —replicó Bonney, llevándose una mano a su cadera y se acercó a empujar con el pie al rubio, recostándolo en el pasto otra vez— Ese pelirrojo idiota no es mi jefe.

Sorprendido. Esa era la palabra correcta de lo que sintió Sanji al escuchar la boca de la mujer vampiro, porque era la primera vez que escuchaba a una bella dama hablar casi con el mismo modo que un hombre tenía. E incluso así, no pudo sentir rechazo hacía la señorita, al contrario.

Drake iba a decir algo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Yiahahaha, ¡pero te tragas la polla de éste pelirrojo! —Kid había aparecido como un cometa, justo detrás de la pelirrosa y la jaló de la cadera, para hacer una embestida superficial.

Drake suspiró con cansancio al ver ese actuar.

— ¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡Ya quisieras joderme de esa forma! —Bonney le lanzó una patada, que al pelirrojo le costó esquivar— Ni loca recibo mierdas de un sujeto que usa labial y se pinta las uñas.

Sin embargo, Kid se carcajeó y le miró amenazante.

—Lo dice la que tiene boca de hombre y es una mujer —bufó—. Zorra, pero al final, mujer.

La vampira de cabello rosado, estaba a punto de volver a propinarle una golpiza al vampiro de cabello de fuego, porque estaba bien que fueran amigos —hasta cierto punto—, mas cuando se ponía en ese plan, le ensañaba quien manda.

— ¡Más respeto para dirigirte a una dama, bastardo! —aunque Sanji estaba debilitado, logró despotricar contra el pelirrojo.

—Ahora no estás en posición para decir lo que yo debo hacer, hoy no está tu "Marimo" para que te defienda —los ojos de Kid se mostraron amenazantes y… hambrientos.

—Zoro te matara si intentas algo —advirtió Sanji, no tanto por miedo, sino por el simple deseo de dar a conocer que ya le pertenecía a alguien.

—Yo simplemente me estoy cobrando el hecho de que ese hijo de puta me robara a mi presa —Kid empezó a mostrar sus colmillos, mientras se acercaba hasta el rubio.

Tal parecía que el camino del humano no iba a llegar más lejos que hasta donde estaba ahora, sin embargo, Sanji no estaba aterrado, al contrario, enfrentaba con seguridad y reto la mirada contraria.

—Te confías demasiado, Eustass-ya, solo porque Roronoa-ya es amigo mío, no significa que él no intentará matarte.

De pronto, la presencia de Law y Robin cubrieron el cuerpo débil y vulnerable del rubio, apareciendo delante de éste, agazapados, mirando con la más limpia amenaza a los otros tres vampiros.

—No te creas demasiado, Trafalgar, solo porque tú me convertiste —contestó Kid con acidez, mostrándose igual de amenazante, junto con los otros dos vampiros—. Mi objetivo ese es maldito rubio, ¡así que no te metas! —sus colmillos terminaron de mostrarse por fin y sus pasos se acercaron más contra el ojigris.

—Me creo porque tengo más derecho sobre ti, que tú mismo, Eustass-ya —Law no alteró su expresión, simplemente ladeó su rostro, con esa seriedad de siempre y sus colmillos fuera, mostrándose aterrador.

— ¡Cállate, maldito Trafalgar! —Kid no lo pensó mucho y se lanzó a atacar al vampiro pelinegro.

Bonney intentó hacer lo mismo, secundada con Drake, y velozmente, Robin se interpuso y les golpeó a ambos con tanta fuerza y precisión, que los mandó a volar a unos cinco metros.

—Todavía son unos niños a comparación —dijo, con un semblante tranquilo.

— ¡Maldita perra! —gruñó Bonney— Que seas vieja no te da ventaja.

—Pero sí sabiduría e inteligencia, algo de lo que careces —respondió Robin, esquivando los nuevos golpes que la otra vampira quiso darle.

Se notaba la diferencia. Y por eso, Kid tenía otra arma para ganar, para recuperar a su presa original.

—Detesto pelear así contigo, sin embargo no me dejas alternativa —pronunció, mirando los orbes grises impropios—, como siempre lo has hecho.

Law iba a hacer otra posición defensiva, no obstante, esa pequeña oración lo tomó por sorpresa y eso que él era alguien astuto. No obstante, las cosas que venían de Eustass siempre eran más fuertes que él.

Percibió como el susodicho miró de reojo a Bonney y entonces… el pelirrojo lo besó.

Unos segundos, un minuto y aunque los dos parecían estar por entregarse completamente, fue Drake quien logró sacar ventaja y pateó al pelinegro los metros necesarios para Kid por lo menos pudiera matar al rubio en ese lapso.

Sanji a penas y estuvo consciente en todo el rato que los amigos de Zoro llegaron para protegerlo, pues poco le faltaba para cerrar los ojos y perderse en la oscuridad de su mente. No escuchaba claramente, ya no sabía dónde estaba. Y debido a que Law y Robin estaban luchando contra esos otros tres vampiros, no había nadie que lo cuidara a él de momento.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle, recobró un poco más las energías, aunque no era por lo que se imaginaba.

—M-Marimo…

—Yiahahaha, puedes morir creyendo que es él quien te matara ahora —se burló Kid grotescamente.

— ¡Kuroashi-ya! ¡Cocinero-san! —exclamaron Law y Robin cuando miraron como los colmillos del pelirrojo estaban tan cerca del humano.

* * *

 ** _Chan, chan, chan, CHAN...(?)_** ** _Okey no xD_**

 ** _Para empezar, siempre voy a decir que éste es uno de los fanfics más sexuales que he escrito, porque en cada capítulo siempre hay una sacada de penes(?), JAJAJAJAJA. Well, admito que me tiene satisfecha, porque siento que lo que le añado de lemon no es ni exagerado ni poco, sino lo necesario para ésta historia xD. Espero que hayan disfrutado la imagen de Sanji masturbándose por Zoro tanto como yo al escribirlo, jeje._**

 ** _Quedó en una parte crucial, pero no se estresen demasiado, ya verán que algo tendrá que pasar uwu._**

 ** _Por lo pronto me despido, espero volver pronto (en una semana quizá). Así que mientras, ¡anímense a dejarme sus comentarios, eh, no sean tímidos! Yo no muerdo(?)._**

 ** _Okeeey, nos vemos. ¡Un beso para todos ustedes!_**


	9. Noche eterna: lo que es mío

_**¡Y he vuelto!**_

 ** _Como les dije, ésta vez no iba a tardar en actualizar xD. ¡Benditas vacaciones!, aunque solo me queda una semana, por lo que aprovecharé a avanzar con todos mis fanfics para no dejarlos esperando tanto._**

 ** _Ufff, espero que la ansiedad por saber que ocurrirá no haya sido mucha, dado en que parte dejé la historia en el capítulo anterior x'D._**

 ** _Así que espero que disfruten mucho éste._**

* * *

Si Zoro fuese más poderoso de lo que seguramente Mihawk era, no dudaría en rebelarse por completo y regresar hasta donde sabía estaba Sanji, porque por todos los mil demonios, ¡sentía su agonía! ¡Sentía que el rubio estaba sufriendo incluso más que él! ¡Sabía que estaba en el límite! Lo único que le quedaba al vampiro era desear que algo de lo que poseía de fuerza, se fuera para el humano, que aguantara. Esperaba al menos que Law o Robin estuviera con él.

Aunque para el peliverde tampoco era un buen rato, no solo porque ahora mismo estaba en el centro de lo que era el Círculo, rodeado de todas esas miradas de los vampiros antiguos, incluido Ojos de Halcón. Estaba haciendo lo posible porque sus músculos no flaquearan, ni porque empezara a notarse toda la ansiedad y necesidad que sentía su garganta de morder y de beber la sangre del ojiazul. Pero era difícil que sus colmillos no comenzaran a crecer por lo menos un poco, ni que las paredes internas de su garganta quemaran como si tuviera un pedazo de metal caliente pegado a su cuello. Y si fuera humano, seguramente ahora estaría bañado en sudor.

La molestia que sentía mientras venía viajando, por la separación con el mundano, no se comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Se sentía completamente tenso y con ganas de salir corriendo para buscar esa sangre bendita que tanto lo enloquecía y al humano que tanto amaba de la misma manera. Si Zoro quería, podría beber de cualquier otro humano para calmar un poco ese ardor, mas hacerlo, sería traicionar al rubio y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Solo esperaba que ésta estúpida reunión no durara demasiado… Y aun así, todavía le faltaba un par días de camino para poder llegar con Sanji.

—Fufufu, así que después de todo el hijo de Ojos de Halcón creo un vínculo, es algo digno para celebrar —dijo una maliciosa voz profunda, perteneciente a Doflamingo.

—Pero no es una jodida fiesta el motivo por el que estoy aquí —contestó Zoro con bastante agresión, más de la que hubiera querido.

—Con eso podrás comprender, que el vínculo no es para cualquier vampiro —secundó otro de ellos, Crocodile, un vampiro de una enorme cicatriz horizontal en la cara, con un garfio por mano, quien fumaba un puro. Tal parecía se percató del sufrimiento interior que tenía el peliverde.

—No deseo escuchar sus comentarios de sabiduría, porque de ser así, seguro que Mihawk se hubiese puesto a cantarlos cuando llegó —Zoro les sonrió desafiante, optando una posición más casual, por lo menos para seguir controlando la ansiedad.

—Mihi, me sorprende que uno de tus hijos sea así de insolente, fufu —Doflamingo miró con gesto burlón al susodicho.

—Tú no estás en posición para decir algo —fue lo único que respondió Mihawk, sin inmutarse siquiera.

El vampiro con gafas de sol y un abrigo de plumas rosadas como de flamenco, simplemente rió por lo bajo y volvió a ver al peliverde con astucia.  
Ahí habían más vampiros, por supuesto, los Shichibukai eran siete, no obstante, quiénes siempre llevaban la voz eran Doflamingo, Mihawk y Crocodile, porque eran los únicos que no perdían el interés de permanecer encerrados en ese castillo, a diferencia de los otro cuatro, que preferían salir a viajar, es decir, vigilar a los no muertos del mundo exterior y de un modo más convencional.

—Roronoa Zoro, hijo creado por Dracule Mihawk —la voz de Crocodile volvió a sonar y miró con cierta arrogancia al vampiro de la cicatriz en el ojo—, cuéntame sobre tú vínculo.

El ceño del peliverde se frunció en plena desconfianza y le miró con reto.

—Conocí mi tipo de sangre y no estaba dispuesto a probarla solo una noche, fin de la historia. Así que no veo de donde más tengan que sacar pretextos para retenerme aquí, porque me largo.

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles como te las has pintado, Roronoa.

—Fufufu, aquí no se trata solo de un tipo de heroína, jovencito insolente —Doflamingo parecía divertido con el actuar arrogante del ajeno, sin embargo una sonrisa por demás maliciosa y perversa adornó su expresión y dijo: —Esto se trata de saber desechar una droga cuando superas la adicción.

— ¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso, Doflamingo? —a Zoro no le dio buena espina como sonó eso.

Y de pronto, recordó las palabras que le había dicho Law aquella vez.

"— _Verás, nosotros los vampiros tenemos nuestra marca de heroína en la sangre, unas más fuertes que otras —Law le miró con seriedad y frialdad—. Cuando una sangre es lo suficientemente atrayente para nosotros, de tal manera que no nos aburrimos de ella ni necesitamos más por un tiempo al morder a esa persona… Podrás pasar incluso cien años bebiendo de ese cuerpo y la sangre seguirá produciéndose"._

—Seguramente ahora tienes en la cabeza lo que tus amigos te han dicho, ¿no? —Crocodile dio una calada al enorme puro que tenía pinchado con su garfio y sonrió sombrío, obteniendo como respuesta una fulminante mirada por parte del contrario— Es ahí donde viene la parte divertida de esto, ¿pensabas que el vínculo solo se crea con un simple mortal?

—Me da igual si es así o no, yo ya tengo mi heroína personal —repuso Zoro— y no necesito ninguna otra.

—Si me regalaran un humano por cada que escucho a un vampiro decir semejante estupidez, ahora tendría otro planeta habitado por ellos —Doflamingo se relamió los labios con algo de escándalo y subió sus pies a la mesa que tenía delante.

—Lo que yo haga con el vínculo no es de su incumbencia, no veo porque deban querer meter sus jodidas narices en esto y precisamente conmigo.

—Es así contigo, porque con Trafalgar y Nico Robin no había necesidad, ellos ya lo sabían —respondió Doflamingo otra vez—. Fufufu y veo lo bien que te guardaron el secreto.

— ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! —Zoro mostró los colmillos en amenaza, aunque si tuviera corazón, ahora mismo estaría por salírsele del pecho, porque la sensación de ardor aumentaba, la ansiedad se hacía más potente— No vas a hacer que cuestioné mi confianza hacía ellos.

—No tienes porque, hablar de esto entro vampiros es algo prohibido —se metió a expresar Mihawk—. El punto al que queremos llegar con esto, es que tú no pretendes matar al humano cuando _otra_ heroína aparezca en tu vida.

—No va a aparecer ninguna otra —repitió Zoro con determinación—. Yo jamás me cansaré de la sangre de ese Ero-cook.

—Pero pasará, a todos los vampiros les pasa —Crocodile le miró con aburrimiento, como un niño que escucha siempre el mismo cuento narrada por sus padres— y tú debes saber lo que tienes por obligación hacer: matarlo o convertirlo en uno de nosotros.

— ¡…! —Zoro mudó por unos segundos, pues recordó aquella vez, en la que el rubio le reclamó diciéndole algo parecido y que había sido la misma vampira pelinegra quién le comentó eso.

Él pensaba que Robin había hecho solo para mover la marea, como a veces le gustaba hacerlo para que "los barcos tomaran su dirección correcta", pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que lo decía en serio, porque vamos, ¿cansarse de la sangre de Sanji? No lo creía posible, en lo más mínimo. Y que no lo creyera, no se debía por el romanticismo anexado a su relación, sino por el mismo motivo, el cual le explicó al humano hace varias semanas: en sus trescientos años de vida jamás se había encontrado con el deseo de poseer una sangre más de una vez, como le pasó con él.

Kuroashi era el primero que hacía eso con su persona, así que ya debía ser mucho. No obstante parecía esa no era la única droga que conocería si seguía viviendo, o eso le querían hacer creer.

—Hablan como si lo supieran todo, pero no me conocen a mí y no van a decidir mi futuro ni el de él.

—Por lo que veo, tú vínculo será duradero, aunque no pasará el límite de todos los vampiros. Ninguno lo hace —Doflamingo todavía tenía en su cara esa molesta sonrisa y movía sus pies ligeramente—. Lo máximo que un vínculo posee son cincuenta años, pequeño tigre, fufufu.

— ¡Debes estar jodiendo! Ya deberían saber que sus estúpidas reglas no se aplican conmigo y Mihawk se los ha dado a conocer —Zoro se negaba a creer en las palabras que le eran dichas. Algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por el humano de ojos azules no podía tener límite, además, no se trataba solo del vínculo… También estaba enamorado.

Añadido el hecho que ni por su mente pasó el querer convertir a Sanji en un vampiro. Ya bastante le estaba haciendo con haber creado la relación amo-esclavo con el vínculo, como para condenarlo a una noche eterna que incluía deseo insano hacía la sangre, convirtiéndolo en un asesino. Definitivamente, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer y mucho menos matarlo.

—Podrás decir lo que quieras, al final de cuentas, eso pasará —Mihawk tomó parte otra vez y miró a su hijo con dureza y frialdad—. Tienes como ejemplo a Trafalgar y Robin; ellos creían lo mismo y al final la sangre de su ganado dejó de satisfacerles y presos de otros sentimientos, decidieron hacer más grande a la familia.

Zoro no dijo nada y tensó la mandíbula. Ya no sabía si sentía que iba a explotar por las emociones encontradas gracias a estos patanes o por la misma necesidad de sangre; quizá era por ambas cosas y se sorprendía a sí mismo que sus piernas todavía pudieran sostenerlo, porque era como si un humano estuviera deshidratándose.

Lo cierto era que poco sabía de la relación entre Law y Kid o de Robin con Nami, ellos jamás le contaron con lujos de detalle, simplemente habían dicho "es indispensable en mi vida", aunque sonara egoísta. Desde ahí sabía que los dos vampiros pelinegros ocultaban más cosas referente a sus relaciones, mas no era como si el peliverde estuviera metido en sus vidas privadas, no le interesaba saber más de lo necesario. Y pese a que Law en alguna ocasión llegó a comentarle que su relación con Kid se volvió complicada y volverlo vampiro no fue la mejor opción, no habló más que solo eso.

Y ahora no podía creer que todo eso pasó porque su amigo ojigris y la pelinegra se cansaron de la sangre de Nami y Kid… Pues si era así, la actitud que ambos tenían, era razonable.

No imaginaba como se sentiría Sanji si de buenas a primeras empezara a notar que ya no le satisfacía su sangre como tal, sobre todo, porque éste mismo se lo dijo. Aunque bueno, ya no solo estaba por su líquido vital con él, sino por sus sentimientos; lo amaba.

Tal parecía, eso no había quedado claro para Kid ni Nami antaño.

—Yo no soy igual que ellos —Zoro no se iba a dejar doblegar en lo más mínimo, no importaba si su fuerza física empezaba a querer carecer por la fatiga y angustia que sufría un adicto, su voluntad seguía firme—. Mi heroína no va a…

—Aunque no cambie y rebase los cincuenta años, somos nosotros quiénes de todos modos te damos ese límite, Roronoa Zoro —hablaron al mismo tiempo, Doflamingo, Mihawk y Crocodile con un semblante de verdad serio, y eso que el primero estaba de burlón—. Es tu fecha máxima, de aquí dentro de cinco décadas, deberás haber matado a ese humano o haberlo convertido en un vampiro —dijo solo Mihawk.

— ¿Y qué si me niego? He vivido sin su apoyo, no me importará hacerlo otra vez —Zoro se mostró digno y fiero como un tigre.

—Seremos nosotros quién matemos a tu pequeña oveja —respondió Crocodile.

Ah, ahora que sabía todo eso, el peliverde ya no creía del todo el hecho de que Law y Robin se aburrieron de la sangre de sus humanos… Pero entonces, ¿por qué la relación con el ojigris y Kid parecía tan complicada? ¿O Nami parecía tan inconforme?

Zoro negó y alzó la mirada para ver a esos tres vampiros a los ojos, mientras que su aura refulgía como un demonio.

—Hagamos una apuesta —propuso.

— ¿Te parece que el Circulo se presta a ese tipo de infantilismos, Roronoa? —Mihawk miró con gesto grave al mencionado.

—Esas son las leyes y no van a cambiar —secundó Crocodile.

—Fufu, no deberían tomarse su papel de viejos tan a pecho —dijo Doflamingo y se inclinó hacia delante para ver al vampiro de la cicatriz en el ojo—, aún somos jóvenes.

Crocodile hizo ademán de protestar, pero el primer vampiro se le adelantó otra vez.

—A mí me interesa escuchar.

—Ustedes se cierran a decir que solo duraré cincuenta años con el cocinerucho, ¿no? —Zoro dirigió su mirada solo al vampiro del abrigo emplumado; debía aprovechar las oportunidades.

—Tratándose de ti, como hijo de Ojos de Halcón que eres, diría que resistes un siglo con ese humano — una vez flexionó su brazo, Doflamingo recargó su cabeza sobre su mano derecha.

—Dos siglos, entonces —Zoro ensanchó su sonrisa y alzó su rostro con orgullo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y cambió—. Tres siglos, en donde ninguno de ustedes verá una mísera gota de aburrimiento por la sangre del Ero-cook y tampoco me verán interesado por otra sangre.

Eso pareció llamar la atención no solo de Crocodile, sino hasta de Mihawk, que se miraron unos momentos, mientras que Doflamingo volvía a sonreír de oreja a oreja, enseñando sus dientes.

— ¿Y qué ganamos nosotros con aceptar tu apuesta? —cuestionó Crocodile— Dudo que tengas algo que nos interese obtener.

—Si pierdo, que no lo haré —la mirada de Zoro brilló—, yo mismo… mataré al Cocinero y me convertiré en su soldado —casi emite un jadeó, no por el peso que esas palabras conllevaban, sino porque la quemazón en su garganta estaba llegando a su límite y sus extremidades estaban flaqueando. Era como si estuviera siendo expuesto al mismísimo sol.

— ¿Así que te convertirás en nuestro esclavo y un ciudadano obediente? —repitió Doflamingo— Lo que quieres dar es muy pobre, pero como no existe mejor show en la vida al ver a un ser indomable siendo humillado por sus superiores… Acepto la apuesta.

Sin embargo, el peliverde todavía no podía cantar victoria.

—Aunque eso no solo depende de mí, jovencito. Solo es uno a favor.

Mihawk suspiró y miró unos segundos a su hijo, a aquel chico que hace décadas atrás convirtió por el mismo motivo que ahora le estaba sacando canas verdes; su fuerte espíritu. No siempre se topaba con personas así y pese a que formaba parte de los líderes, también era como un padre para Zoro de cierta manera, porque lo había creado, así que por eso, no podía negarle la oportunidad que quería. Después de todo, ya estaba sufriendo bastante ahora.

—No tengo objeción, Roronoa, simplemente cumple tu palabra.

Crocodile únicamente dio una calada más a su puro y miró sereno al vampiro más joven.

—Dos a favor, en conveniencia que los otros no están —musitó—. Añádele que si pierdes, deberás entregarme uno de tus brazos.

—Pero si yo gano, ustedes no se meterán a decidir lo que debo hacer o no con _mi_ humano —agregó Zoro, mirando a cada uno de los tres vampiros.

—Es un trato entonces —dijeron al unísono los susodichos no muertos.

El peliverde iba a decir algo más, sin embargo, para su desgracia, las fuerzas la fallaron y se tambaleó unos segundos, agarrándose repentinamente la garganta, enterrándose sus uñas. Ya no soportaba ese infierno en su cuello, se sentía tan seco, joder, ¡necesitaba la sangre de Sanji ya! La opresión en su pecho lo gritaba, incluso su garganta palpitaba como loca y calambres atroces le recorrían todo el cuerpo. _Mierda, mierda, si así estoy yo… ¿Cómo estará el Ero-cook?_ Y en su estado, ya no veía tan fácil regresar hasta donde Sanji, mas no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. No lo iba a abandonar.

— ¡Roronoa! —Mihawk se percató de que algo muy malo le estaba pasando a su hijo y si bien su expresión no se alteró, era obvio que no estaba tan tranquilo como su gesto aparentaba.

— ¿Hace cuánto que dejó al humano? —quiso saber Crocodile.

—Nueve días.

—Es el límite del vínculo —comentó Doflamingo—. Esto es muy malo, fufu, justo cuando la apuesta parecía ser tan interesante… Ese humano ya debe estar muerto si Roronoa Zoro está así.

— ¡Sanji no está muerto, maldita sea! —rugió Zoro y sintió que la garganta se le partía, aun así mantuvo su chispeante mirada contra los demás— Me largo, tengo una apuesta que ganar.

—Que se le va a hacer, nosotros no podemos fallar a nuestra palabra —habló otra vez Doflamingo, mirando al vampiro de ojos dorados.

—Madam Shyarly —llamó Mihawk hacía quien sabe dónde—, sé que otra vez estás metiendo tus narices donde no debes —frunció un poco el ceño—, así que haz algo bueno por una vez en tu vida y traslada a Roronoa a donde debe ir —le habló al aire.

— ¿Qué te garantiza que ésta escuchándonos? —Crocodile no parecía ser muy positivo.

—Fufufu, Croco-chan, Madam Shyarly siempre está escuchando, parece que no la conoces —se mofó Doflamingo como un hermano mayor y recibió la mirada de odio por parte del vampiro del garfio.

 _Por favor, necesito ir con el cocinero… Sanji, él me necesita_ , pensó Zoro, aunque no estaba prestándoles mucha atención al trío de vampiros, simplemente ya estaba corriendo hacía el lago de lava para saltar, cuando escuchó una voz resonar por el lugar.

—Deberían aprender a ser más agradecidos —esa sin duda era la voz de Madam y el cuerpo del peliverde se iluminó en pequeños brillos y desapareció.

Mas no fue el único, Mihawk tampoco se quedó a acompañar a Crocodile ni a Doflamingo.

* * *

El olor a peligro fue lo que impactó la nariz de Zoro, cuando de repente ya se encontraba en medio del bosque.

Ni siquiera se molestó en notar la mirada estupefacta de Law y Robin sobre su ser —por su repentina llegada prácticamente de la nada—, ni mucho menos en la presencia de Bonney y Drake, solo se fijó en que el desgraciado de Kid estaba a escasos milímetros de morder al rubio.

A su rubio, joder. ¡A su humano, a su Sanji, a su Cocinerucho!

— ¡Quita tus malditas garras de él, bastardo! —Zoro ya estaba cansado, mas en ese momento fue como si la fuerza retornara a su sistema y ni siquiera alguien como ese vampiro pelirrojo pudo esquivar la semejante patada que lanzó.

Los ojos del peliverde llameaban la más pura ira homicida y fue por eso que el vampiro ojigris sintió una pequeña alarma crecer en su pecho. Sabía que no debía meterse, porque hasta cierto punto, Kid se lo merecía, aun así…

— ¡Te lo advertí, maldito!

No importó lo bien adiestrado que estaba Eustass, nada podía contener la furia del mismísimo Roronoa Zoro, hijo del famoso Ojos de Halcón y ahora parecía que tanto el pelirrojo, como el resto de vampiros ahí presentes, se estaban dando cuenta de cuan peligroso resultaba ese vampiro peliverde.

— ¡Yiahaha, no me asustas, jodido cabeza de pas…!

No obstante, Kid no terminó su burla contra el otro vampiro, ni siquiera lo vio venir, aunque sus ojos fueran tan rápidos como sus movimientos, Zoro se movió todavía más rápido y le dio diez rodillazos en el estómago hasta que sus pieles de granito tronaron como si fueran truenos.

El pelirrojo iba a defenderse, pero no pudo… algo hizo que se paralizara… Y el peliverde le sujetó de los hombros para dislocárselos, pues entre vampiros, sí podían hacerse ese tipo de daños. Asimismo le inmovilizó las piernas y le agarró del cuello, arrinconándolo contra un gran árbol.

Sin lugar a dudas, Zoro estaba siendo imparable, como un demonio, su aura, su mirada, su expresión salvaje lo decía; con sus colmillos fuera de su boca y la mirada afilada, estaba a punto de degollar al vampiro pelirrojo. Ni siquiera parecía importarle el hecho de que terminaría afectando a su amigo de ojos grises, nada le importaba, pues sí Kid había osado de querer matar a Sanji, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, trajera las consecuencias que trajera.

— ¡Te llevaré al infierno, desgraciado! —Zoro sonrió con demencia y fue el momento en que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que para nada iba a salir de esta, porque ni siquiera el vampiro pelinegro se estaba metiendo.

 _Joder, así que aquí acaba todo, ¿eh, Trafalgar?_ , a pesar de todo, Kid no le iba a dar el gusto al peliverde y le sonrió con superioridad e incluso le escupió. Cosa que empeoró el asunto, el peliverde atravesó la piel del cuello ajeno con sus uñas afiladas y su mirada se oscureció todavía más.

— ¡Roronoa-ya! —la voz de Law se escuchó y aunque él lucía como siempre, la verdad no la ocultaban sus ojos— ¡No puedes matar a Eustass-ya!

Bonney y Drake ni siquiera podían hacer algo, tampoco Robin. Solo podían contemplar la escena, porque ellos sabían lo que sucedía cuando otro león quería arrebatarle la oveja a otro. Y viendo como estaba Zoro, si se metían, podrían incluso morir, por más vampiros fuertes e inmortales que fueran, por más sanguinarios… Nada se podía comparar con lo que el peliverde estaba expresando.

—Lo lamento por ti, Law, pero yo si voy a disfrutar matándolo.

— ¡No te voy a perdonar si lo haces, Roronoa Zoro! —advirtió Law, con un tono serio y fúnebre.

Tanto Kid como el otro vampiro mencionado, miraron de reojo al pelinegro; el segundo ignoró las palabras de su amigo y el primero desvió los orbes.

—Está es la ley de la naturaleza, quieras o no, nadie se va a atrever a tocar a Sanji _jamás_ —dictó Zoro y apretó más su agarre, escuchándose el sonido de la piedra al romperse, lo que indicaba que el cuello del pelirrojo estaba por desprenderse.

 _¿Eso es todo lo que harás Trafalgar? Heh… Supongo que me lo he ganado_ , pensó el vampiro de ojos ámbar y dio una última mirada a su vampiro creador, con el que hace tiempo compartió un vínculo no solo de vampiro y humano… De hecho, se suponía que aún tenían esa otra unión. ¿En qué momento había cambiado todo? _Tal vez debimos hacer las malditas cosas diferentes_.

Otro crujido más se escuchó.

Sin embargo, sucedió algo completamente inesperado a lo que todos esperaban.

A Law le valió una completa mierda las cosas, todo, incluso el hecho de que los vampiros que deseaban meterse con el vínculo de otro debían morir, se lo pasó por el arco del triunfo y atacó a Zoro. No para que ambos se enzarzaran en una lucha como la que estaban teniendo al inicio, no, simplemente para mandarlo lejos del pelirrojo y entonces, pese a que sabía que Kid no se lo perdonaría tan fácil por dañar la imagen de su orgullo, se interpuso y puso su cuerpo como protección.

— ¡No vas a matar a Eustass Kid, aunque seas tú, Zoro, no lo voy a permitir! —siseó Law con una expresión oscura y aterradora, similar a la que tenía el peliverde mientras ahorcaba al pelirrojo.

—Law, bastardo… —Zoro derrapó en el suelo y estaba dispuesto a irse contra el ojigris, pero escuchó a lo lejos como la voz del rubio, le llamó.

Por mientras, Kid no podía quitarse la expresión de la sorpresa en sus ojos, aunque ahora estuviera sufriendo por semejante paliza que le metieron. Trafalgar lo había protegido, el impetuoso y rebelde pelinegro había dejado atrás su orgullo y lo… defendió.

—Necesitas sangre para curar esas heridas, Eustass-ya.

— ¿Y qué? —Kid tosió y aún con el dolor en sus hombros, se agarró su garganta, porque sentía que la cabeza se le iba a caer— No necesito que justo ahora tú te preocupes por mí…

—Qué mala suerte para tu orgullo, porque no voy a dejar aquí a mí mejor creación para que Roronoa-ya lo maté —respondió Law con la mirada en los orbes ambarinos del contrario.

—Eres un maldito pendejo —graznó Kid.

—Sí, y es este "maldito pendejo" que te va a dar su sangre para que no termines con la cabeza en el suelo —Law sostuvo del cuello al pelirrojo y le miró serio, aunque a la vez cínico.

Los dos vampiros se quedaron mirando intensamente, hasta que lentamente, sus frentes se tocaron, era un gesto romántico con un trasfondo divertido, ya que se fulminaban con la mirada. Sin embargo, tratándose de ellos y de cómo su relación era por demás complicada, que hicieran ese tipo de actos en público, era una muy buena señal.

Fuera de eso, Zoro había llegado volando hasta donde yacía tirado Sanji; no hubo tiempo para que se dijeran algo o para mostrar sus miradas preocupadas, porque el rubio estaba casi por desfallecer, así que el vampiro lo mordió como tantas veces lo hacía.

Sanji gimió por lo bajo cuando esos gruesos colmillos se enterraron en su piel y tembló placenteramente, sintiendo como su sangre empezó a ser succionada a una velocidad impresionante, que lejos de quitarle vitalidad, se la estaba regresando. Porque al fin, Zoro había regresado, al fin ese tonto cabeza de alga lo estaba mordiendo y ya estaba con él.

El olor a sangre fue tan fuerte —porque de por sí el humano tenía un olor muy tentador—, que Bonney y Drake empezaron a sentir el deseo de la sed en su garganta, mas ninguno era tan imbécil como para lanzarse a quitarle el cordero al peliverde, no querían terminar como Kid, además, nadie se pondría para defenderlos.

—Lo mejor será que se vayan y ese complot quedará olvidado —anunció Mihawk, estando detrás de esos dos vampiros.

Los aludidos se sobresaltaron cuando miraron al gran e imponente Dracule Mihawk detrás suyo y que los veía con unos orbes oscuros y profundos, pese a sus ojos dorados. Con esa mirada que haría estremecer a cualquiera, nadie podía imponerse, mucho menos porque sentían las ganas de matar que tenía el vampiro, ya que después de todo, se habían ido en contra de su hijo al atentar contra el rubio.

Ni Drake ni Bonney dijeron algo, simplemente desaparecieron del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron y de forma silenciosa.

Kid y Law hicieron lo mismo, solo que ellos agarraron otro camino y sin tanta prisa, pues el primero estaba casi por desintegrarse, nada más buscaban un lugar lo suficientemente privado para que el ojigris hiciera uso de su sangre vampírica —misma que existía en ellos cuando no hacía mucho se habían alimentado— con el pelirrojo.

—Puedo imaginarme lo interesante que estuvo la reunión con Zoro —musitó Robin con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Más de lo que seguramente tú y Trafalgar especularon —contestó Mihawk, tan serio como siempre.

—Pensé no regresarías.

—Culpa de Madam Shyarly.

Robin simplemente rió bajito sin decir nada más y así como el resto, ella y Ojos de Halcón decidieron regresar a la mansión, dejando al peliverde y rubio ahí, para que hicieran lo que tenían que hacer. Sobre todo, porque necesitaban recuperarse, y bastante decía que Zoro llevaba cinco minutos prensado de la yugular del mundano y éste seguía encantado.

Todavía no podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Sanji, así que simplemente el peliverde no lo iba a soltar tan rápido.

—Es bueno tenerte de regreso…, Marimo estúpido —las manos del rubio apretaron la cabeza del vampiro, acercándolo más. Y como le faltaba aún para cobrar su consciencia por completo, fue más fácil que se expresara sin tanto orgullo de por medio.

 _Ya está bien, estoy contigo, Cocinerucho_.

Así que sí, las mordidas iban para rato.

* * *

Una sonrisa aliviada y cómplice, se formó en los belfos de Madam Shyarly, mientras observaba su bola de cristal, que emitía diferentes tipos de luces y que solo la vampira podía leerlas, no por nada era la hechicera de su mundo y la mejor.

—Tonto Mihawk, tanto que me costó traer al viejo amor de Zoro de regreso y casi lo hechas a perder —dijo para sí misma, sabía que esas palabras le llegarían al vampiro de ojos dorados, después de todo, ella siempre estaba presente en muchas cosas.

También le alegraba el hecho de que la tontería que Kid estaba cometiendo, al final terminara trayendo cosas buenas para su relación con Law, o sino, ahora mismo el primer mencionado no tendría sus colmillos enterrados en la muñeca del pelinegro, bebiendo de la sangre de éste.

—Era justo que ese conflicto acabara.

Ella dio una calada a su cigarrillo de forma sensual, sacando el humo lentamente y movió su mano sobre la bola de cristal que tenía y se mostró complacida ante lo que el futuro le mostró, porque ella era una de las que apostaban a favor de Zoro, luego de haber escuchado el trato que él hizo con el Círculo.

—Parece ser que el humano tendrá una vida muy larga —rió por lo bajo y luego, tronó los dedos para apagar su esfera de cristal.

* * *

 _/Sábado 14 de Diciembre del 2013/_

Zoro suspiró por enésima vez en la mañana, cuando llegaron a sus oídos las palabras lascivas y por demás subidas de tono que Kid y Law se decían, así como el sonido atronador de lo que sea que estaban rompiendo, mientras hacían lo obvio. Es decir, la habitación del ojigris estaba lejos de donde estaba la del peliverde, ¡y aun así se escucha como follaban! No con tantos detalles incluidos, pero teniendo un oído tan agudo, era algo muy difícil de ignorar.

Y es que desde que esos dos llegaron el jueves, no salieron de su habitación, aunque apenas ayer empezaron con todo el show y no se detuvieron para descansar… Es decir, llevaban teniendo sexo alrededor de doce horas aproximadamente. Se notaba lo mucho que su relación había mejorado desde que Zoro estuvo por matar al idiota de Kid.

—Pareces muy entretenido, Marimo, ¿acaso espías a tus amigos? —inquirió Sanji, dándose la vuelta para ver cara a cara al vampiro.

—Es que si tú fueras capaz de escucharlos te darías cuenta lo difícil que… —Zoro negó con la cabeza y fulminó con su mirada a nada en particular— Como sea, creo que no puedo quejarme, después de todo, tú y yo estuvimos haciendo bastante ruido estos días.

Era cierto. Luego de que el miércoles se hubiese tomado casi media hora para terminar de saciarse de la sangre del rubio, habían llegado a la mansión hasta meterse al cuarto y no pararon de hacer el amor hasta que Nami llegó a gritarles que parecían perros en celo y que se comportaran, porque Mihawk todavía seguía ahí. Y se detuvieron por la caballerosidad del ojiazul y porque el peliverde debía despedirse de su creador; algo que fue sumamente incómodo, teniendo en cuenta que Ojos de Halcón había escuchado _todo_ lo que estaban haciendo y con ello le dejaron en claro algo muy interesante: que el vínculo que compartían Roronoa y Kuroashi iba más allá de la sangre.

Con eso, el no muerto terminó por completar su teoría respecto a esos dos y aunque no lo dijera, en la apuesta, sabía que su hijo ganaría.

—Tsk, ¡es tú culpa por haberte largado tanto tiempo, Cabeza de musgo! —chistó Sanji, sacando un cigarro debajo de su almohada, junto con el encendedor para prenderlo.

—Sí, también te extrañe, Cocinero de mierda —gruñó Zoro.

—Y de todos modos, ¿vas a contarme algo de lo que hiciste? —Sanji lo miró de reojo y dio una calada a su cigarro.

—Ese no fue el trato con tal de llevarte a tu casa otra vez —recordó Zoro.

—Te dije que no exigiría nada con lujo de detalles, pero no que no desearía saber por lo menos algo de lo que hiciste, Marimo mierdoso —Sanji le miró feo.

—Si quieres saber, tendrás que decirme qué hiciste tú mientras yo no estaba y con lujo de detalles —Zoro le dedicó una mirada seria.

A Sanji pudo venírsele a la mente cualquiera cosa, por ejemplo, que regresó a trabajar con Zeff y que debía llamarle porque llevaba desaparecido ya varios días y quería ahorrarse más regaños. Sin embargo, lo que llegó a la cabeza del muchacho, fue las veces que utilizó esos juguetes sexuales para masturbarse mientras pensaba en el peliverde.

Y definitivamente eso no era algo que le iba a contar, ¡claro que no!

—Vete a la mierda, Marimo bastardo —le fulminó con la mirada.

—Law me comentó que te divertías en tu baño mientras no estaba —zanjó Zoro, aparentemente serio, mas luego sonrió de forma complacida y juguetona, como solo él podía—. Seguro que si le pregunto a él, me lo dirá.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO, JODER! —la cara de Sanji se ruborizó y casi se ahoga con su cigarro. _¡Ese maldito de Law! ¡¿Acaso me escuchaba cuando yo me estaba…?!_

Zoro enarcó una ceja.

—Si no quieres decírmelo, tendrás que demostrármelo con tus acciones, Ero-cook —con su dedo índice acarició un pezón ajeno hasta que se erecto y deslizó su mano hasta el vientre del mismo.

—Te odio, Marimo desgraciado —Sanji frunció el ceño, molesto, pero el pequeño rubor en su cara, contradecía sus palabras.

—Tan sincero como siempre, Cocinerucho —Zoro ensanchó su sonrisa y besó al rubio.

Ninguno de los dos expresaría tan fácilmente en palabras las emociones de amor tan fuertes, al menos, no en éste momento cuando sus orgullos peleaban de alguna manera un tanto infantil. Pero eso no significaba que los besos que se daban, no hablaran por ellos y mucho mejor, sin tantos rodeos.

Porque los labios de Zoro y Sanji expresaban en esos perfectos ósculos, que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Estaban marcados no solo por la sangre, sino en cada que hacían el amor, en cada que unían sus almas, justo como ahora.

* * *

 ** _Y eso ha sido todo, mis pequeños saltamontes x'D._**

 ** _Por supuesto que no le iba a hacer ningún daño a nuestro Sanji, ya estaba sufriendo bastante y tampoco dejaría a Zoro sin su amor, luego de que lo volvió a reencontrar(?). Aparte que éste problema trajo cosas muy buenas para la relación entré Kid y Law, jeje, que aunque no hay muchas escenas de ellos, me encariñé bastante con esa pareja xDDDDDDDDDDDD._**

 ** _Bueno, ¡anímense a dejarme sus comentarios! Ya saben que me encanta saber sus opiniones respecto al capítulo; cómo se sintieron, qué pensaron y qué creen que podrá pasar uwu._**

 ** _Los estaré viendo más pronto de lo que se imaginan. (?)_**


	10. Epílogo: muérdeme, muérdemey muérdeme

**Epílogo; Muérdeme, muérdeme… y muérdeme.**

* * *

 _/Martes 31 de Diciembre del 2013/_

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde hace quince días, como por el ejemplo, el hecho de que Law y Zoro volvieran a hablarse, luego del modo en que quedaron por lo de Kid, que volvió el ambiente de la mansión un tanto tenso. Sobre todo, porque el vampiro pelirrojo no parecía arrepentido por casi matar a Sanji y porque tampoco mostraba respeto hacía el peliverde tras haber visto su poder y lo temible que era, aunque eso era cuestión de orgullo.

Pero lo que si era cierto, era que Eustass no volvería a tocar al humano y eso lo dejó muy en claro Trafalgar al conversar con su amigo peliverde.

Sin embargo, el ojigris no fue el único confrontado por Zoro, sino también Robin, por el hecho de que le ocultaran eso del límite del vínculo, sin sacar otras cosas que sabía no era el momento para hablarlas. Y lo que obtuvo como respuesta por parte de ambos fue "está prohibido dar esa información extra, eso les corresponde a los Shichibukai", además, como bien le había dicho la vampira pelinegra, el hecho de que Roronoa no hubiese visto como ella y Law fueron más de una ocasión a Las Colinas del Fin —porque en ese entonces él ni había sido creado y luego no se la pasaba tanto tiempo en la mansión—, no significaba que ellos no hubiesen tenido ese trato tan estricto.

Así, el tema había quedado zanjado sin más ni menos información que simplemente eso, ya que Nami y Kid podrían escuchar y ellos todavía eran vampiros que no habían probado el vínculo.  
Algo que también, sería una complicación para Law y Robin más adelante, pues sabían lo que conlleva tener uno y todo lo que podía suceder entre el amo y el esclavo. Y ese era un tema que el peliverde platicó con el ojigris.

— ¿Y vas a dejar que el desgraciado de Eustass tenga un vínculo? —Zoro no evitaba hablar mal del vampiro pelirrojo, era algo inevitable.

—Al convertirlo en vampiro, sabía bien a lo que me estaba arriesgando —Law no movió ni un ápice su expresión de concentración mientras leía un libro.

—Me sorprende más a mí que no te moleste compartirlo —Zoro resopló. Jamás entendería la relación que existía entre su amigo y ese vampiro de ojos ambarinos.

—Que no me exprese a los cuatro vientos, no significa que sea un ser de piedra, Roronoa-ya.

—Literalmente, sí lo eres.

Law le quedó mirando fijamente, no encontrándole la gracia a su comentario, pero el ajeno ni se inmutó.

—Bueno, hasta que Eustass-ya no encuentre sus drogas personales, no sabremos que pueda pasar —tras decir eso, una sonrisa astuta y sombría se dibujó en el rostro del vampiro.

Y de verdad Zoro esperaba el pelirrojo no encontrara tantas "drogas personales" o que por lo menos no intimara de más con ellas, porque sabía que otra vez se desataría el drama entre esos dos y ya bastante había tenido él en ese tiempo que la relación de Law y Kid no era la mejor. Mas, de ahí en fuera, nada más le estaba preocupando realmente.

La apuesta llegó a comentársela únicamente a Law y sin lujo de detalles, sin embargo tampoco se sentía nervioso por ella, porque sí la cumpliría. Él ganaría, como siempre y no solo la sangre adictiva de Sanji se lo decía, sino sus sentimientos.

Sabía que jamás se cansaría de ese líquido caliente que brotaba del cuerpo del rubio.

Esas palabras las tenía ahora mismo en su mente, mientras tenía a Sanji cabalgando encima de su falo erecto, auto penetrándose, a la vez que Zoro estaba mordiéndole las venas de su muñeca con agresión. Tanto así, que la cama donde estaban ahora, estaba manchada de sangre, casi del mismo modo que el rubio, pero para éste no había peligro, después de todo, su cuerpo se regeneraba muy rápido.

—No te… ¡Ah!, detengas… —ronroneó Sanji, con la mirada fija en el rostro del vampiro, que seguía succionándole la sangre. Se estaba ahogando de placer, por la misma mierda. Porque, como le llenaba sentir el miembro ajeno dentro de él golpeando sus paredes, lastimándole y excitándole, le gustaba que el peliverde le penetrara sin ninguna lubricación previa.

—Parece que alguien… está ansioso —jadeó Zoro con una perversa seriedad, sacando sus colmillos de esa muñeca tan suave y jaló del brazo impropio para enterrar esos dientes sobresalientes en los labios contrarios.

Sanji se estremeció y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el dolor aparecía en su cuerpo, pasando a convertirse en el más delicioso placer. No dijo nada y se lanzó a besar al vampiro; no le importó que su sangre estuviera de por medio, le daba igual, era un delicioso ósculo aun así.

Su saliva y ese líquido carmesí se mezclaron en ambas bocas, mientras que Zoro sujetó de las caderas al muchacho para hacer las embestidas más fuertes, porque tenía tantas jodidas ganas de romperlo. No literalmente, obviamente, aunque nada le ponía más que cuando el rubio le exigía más.

— ¡Hazlo… más fuerte, joder! —Sanji se separó un poco de los labios ajenos, tratando de recuperar su respiración, relamiéndose sus labios y sintiendo el sabor de su sangre. Miró con demanda al vampiro, aunque el gemido que soltó después, le quitó algo de rudeza a su expresión— ¡Deja de jugar, Marimo idiota, ah…!

—Te estoy partiendo el culo, ¿y dices que juego? —inquirió Zoro, dándole pequeñas y fuertes mordidas a la clavícula del humano. Lo bueno de ser vampiro, era que a él no le costaba hablar tanto cuando estaba en medio del sexo— Cocinero pervertido —añadió por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, el rubio sujetó del rostro al vampiro y empezó a succionarle sus labios, hasta llegar a los colmillos impropios para lamerlos con una seducción propia de un hombre, pero que aumentó la libido de Zoro aún más. La lengua del humano fue perforada por uno de los colmillos del peliverde y pese al dolor y la sangre, volvieron a besarse, justo en el momento en que la velocidad y fuerza ajena, hicieron más potentes las embestidas.

Cualquiera que pasara frente a la casa de Sanji y escuchara semejantes ruidos, no sabría si estaba teniendo sexo o estaba siendo asesinado por ese tipo de sonidos tan inapropiados.

Porque sí, al final, Zoro decidió que lo mejor era mantener al rubio en su mundo, en su casa, no negándole el convivir con el resto de su círculo social. Después de todo, si pretendía tenerlo vivo por mucho tiempo, hasta que el mismo chico quisiera, no le iba a negar esas cosas cuando el resto de sus seres queridos no vivirían tanto tiempo. Y lo más importante, no quería que el idiota de Kid estuviera cerca del cocinero, sobre todo ahora que parecía estar más pegado a Law. Por eso es que ahora estaban haciendo el amor en la habitación de Sanji, casi por hacer pedazos la cama de metal del muchacho, aunque eso les importaba poco.

Hasta que ambos cuerpos llegaron al clímax y quedaron derrumbados en el colchón, sintiendo como las patas de la cama se rompían. Sanji estaba recuperándose todavía de los múltiples orgasmos que tuvo, por lo que no podía gritarle al peliverde porque su cama ahora estaba "herida".

Los dos estaban desnudos, por supuesto y sin la necesidad de agarrar alguna sábana para cubrirse, se sentían bien así, sintiendo sus pieles tocarse. Y pese a que la del vampiro fuera fría como el hielo, al rubio le parecía muy cálida, demasiado.

No quería dormirse aún, todavía era muy temprano y quería recibir el año nuevo con el peliverde, por lo que, para entretenerse —y como no tenía sus cigarros al alcance—, empezó a delinear la enorme cicatriz en el pecho impropio. No quiso hablar, pues el otro estaba con los ojos cerrados, aunque sabía no dormía y ese cómodo silencio resultaba acogedor, por lo que las palabras sobraban.

Zoro sabía que el año nuevo se acercaba y con ello, las pautas de la apuesta que hizo vendrían también. Porque sí, Mihawk le había dicho algo muy importante ese día, antes de irse.

"— _Cada año, Doflamingo, Crocodile o yo, vendremos a visitar a tu cordero y a ti, para informarnos que no has perdido la apuesta, Roronoa"_.

Suspiró. Lo que menos quería era que esos sujetos estuvieran cerca del humano, sin embargo no le quedaba de otra, lo único que podría hacer ahora, era preparar a Sanji para esas visitas. Ocultárselo no era una opción, porque sabía lo boca flojas que eran Doflamingo y Crocodile para tener las cosas a su conveniencia y prefería evitarse los escándalos del rubio. Por lo que debía hablarlo ahora.

—Hice una apuesta.

Los ojos azules de Sanji se alzaron hacía el vampiro cuando escuchó como esa profunda y maravillosa voz, rompía el silencio.

— ¿Con Law? —aventuró, frunciendo un poco el ceño, porque incluso él sabía que no era el caso y al notar como el vampiro negó, se sentó en la cama para mirarlo mejor— Será mejor que me digas las cosas sin rodeos, Marimo mierdoso.

Él pensó que Zoro le respondería molesto, dando pie a otra pequeña riña infantil como usualmente sucedía y no fue así, de hecho, la expresión del susodicho era solemne mientras le miraba.

—Mihawk y el resto de los líderes dicen que me aburriré de tu sangre en cierto tiempo —empezó a explicar y ante la expresión estupefacta ajena, prosiguió: —Y yo les dije que nunca me cansaré de tu sangre.

— ¿Qué? —Sanji se sintió complacido por las últimas palabras del vampiro, no obstante, resopló y se pasó una mano por su cabello, mirando también serio al otro— Robin-chan también me lo dijo, ¿sabes, Marimo? Que existen más heroínas —entornó su mirada al rostro del no muerto.

—No me conoces en nada, Cejillas, si crees que cambiaré tu sangre por otra —objetó Zoro con precisión y sujetó del cuello al muchacho, en un ademán no ofensivo—. Sabes bien que… ésta mierda del vínculo no es lo único que nos tiene así.

—… —Sanji simplemente le miró fijo.

—Te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias, Cocinerucho —dijo Zoro, acercándose al rostro del mencionado chico y sin soltarle del cuello todavía—: me he topado con muchos humanos en mis trescientos años y nadie ha olido como hueles tú. Así que, confía en mí…, Sanji, porque no te dejaré morir y mucho menos te condenaré a ser vampiro.

El aludido muchacho apretó los dientes y le miró molesto unos segundos.

—Con todo lo que hemos venido viviendo hasta ahora, ¿de verdad crees que dudo de ti, eh, Marimo idiota? Está de más que me pidas lo que ya hago —refunfuñó, dándole un manotazo al otro.

Zoro le miró sorprendido cuando escuchó esas palabras.

—Lo único que yo quiero… es estar contigo, ¡puto Marimo! —gruñó Sanji, ruborizándose ligeramente, aunque mirando agresivamente al vampiro.

El peliverde parpadeó y una sonrisa embobada y de suficiencia, se extendió por todo su rostro para después reír; con un sonido que hizo repiquetear como loco el corazón del rubio.

— ¡¿Qué es lo gracioso, imbécil cabeza de alga?! —Sanji estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. Tanto que le había costado decir esa frase, como para que el vampiro no dijera nada.

—El límite de la apuesta son tres siglos, Ero-cook —comentó Zoro con orgullo.

Ahora el impresionado fue Sanji.

— ¿Eh…? ¡¿Trescientos años?!

—Trescientos años, siempre adicto a tu sangre e incluso todavía más. No estaba jugando cuando te digo que tu sangre es la única que necesito en mi sistema.

—Eres un bastardo —Sanji desvió la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado y furioso, aunque de todos modos, se recargo en el pecho del peliverde una vez éste le soltó del cuello.

—Es así como prefiero las cosas —murmuró Zoro, acariciándole el cabello al chico—; que sigas siendo humano y disfrutando tu vida, libre del deseo de matar a otros para complacerte — _y porque no quiero que al ser vampiro llegues a encontrar a alguna maldita droga, no lo soportaría_ , añadió en su fuero interno. Sí, ese lado egoísta y posesivo no pudo quedarse guardado completamente, pero no podía evitarlo, claro que, si en algún momento el rubio se las arreglaba para convencerlo en convertirlo en vampiro… Lo haría.

—No me importa, idiota —Sanji se apegó más al cuerpo ajeno y le mordió el cuello, sintiendo la frialdad y dureza de esa piel que no se vio afectada por sus dientes—, simplemente… no deseo que tus mordidas se acaben jamás.

Las mariposas en el estómago de ambos estallaron con esas palabras. Y Zoro abrazó al rubio para luego acostarlo en la cama y posicionarse encima de él, acomodándose entre sus piernas y así finalmente, pegar sus labios contra la garganta ajena.

—Es algo que nunca dejaré de hacer, Cejas de caracol —afirmó como solo él podía.

Entonces, sus colmillos volvieron a enterrarse en la yugular del humano de cabello rubio, con tanta fuerza, con tanto sentimiento, que incluso Sanji pudo escuchar el ligero chasquido de su sangre ser succionada por el vampiro. Y se estaba volviendo a excitar.

—Así está bien…, Zoro —como raras veces pasaba, llamó al peliverde por su nombre y suspiró, ladeando su cabeza y sonrió, encantado—. Muérdeme, muérdeme y nunca dejes de hacerlo.

El nombrado se estremeció al oír su nombre ser pronunciada por la voz excitada del ojiazul y sacó momentáneamente sus colmillos del cuello, lamiéndole la sangre regada alrededor.

—Te morderé para siempre, porque tu sangre es solo mía, Sanji —dictaminó.

Nuevamente inclinó sus labios contra el cuello del rubio, aunque solo para besarle esa zona, disfrutando el olor sanguíneo que emanaba, para luego de casi un minuto, volver a morderlo de manera ahora escandalosa, dando indicio así, a otra sesión de sexo. Una muy buena manera para recibir el año nuevo, sin lugar a dudas.

Al final de cuentas, podían tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo sin preocupaciones, pues tenían muchos años por delante como para detenerse a pensar en el mañana y además, estaban juntos y enamorados.

Zoro y Sanji tenían un trozo de eternidad únicamente para ellos dos y nadie acabaría con eso.

* * *

 ** _A qué esto no se lo esperaban(?)._**

 ** _Bien, pasemos a lo importante..._**

 ** _¡WAAAHHH! ¡FINALMENTE HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL, MIS LECTORES!_**

 ** _Bueno, desde el inicio les había dicho que esto sería un short-fic, por lo tanto, no tendría muchos capítulos y aunque sé que pudo ser una historia mucho más extensa, lo cierto es que me siento bastante satisfecha con el resultado que logré xD._**

 ** _Tal vez no sea tan extensa y llena de drama a como acostumbro hacer mis historias, sin embargo, siento que fue una historia completa, porque únicamente fue enfocada a Sanji y Zoro._**

 ** _Como algunos quizá saben, ésta historia estaba siendo publicada en Amor Yaoi por inicios del 2016 (¿o era en el 2015? X'D?) en Amor Yaoi, pero luego me tardé casi un año en volverla a actualizar porque entré en crisis con esto(?)._**

 ** _Y cuando finalmente logré terminarla, ya no quise seguir publicándola en AY por lo que sucedió del hackeo; dejó de darme confianza._**

 ** _¡Ah!_**

 ** _¡Pero realmente me siento feliiiiiiiiiiiz! Esta historia me costó bastante, pese a que era corta x'DDDD, además que se me juntó con mis demás fanfics, sin embargo qué bueno que la bendita inspiración me llegó en un momento indicado._**

 ** _Y de verdad, ¡LES AGRADEZCO A CADA DE USTEDES POR SU APOYO, POR SU PACIENCIA, AAHH!_**

 ** _Siempre me pongo bien sentimental cuando se trata de ustedes ;AAAAAA; Porque valoro muchísimo su compañía en cada capítulo y aunque no todos comenten por "x" motivo, realmente con sus lecturas hacen mucho x'D. Sobre todo porque esperaron mucho por la conclusión de ésta historia._**

 ** _Los adoro muchísimo, si pudiera los abrazaría a cada uno de ustedes ;u;_**

 ** _Estaré esperando sus comentarios, deseo saber qué les pareció ésta historia, su opinión siempre será importante para mí uwu._**

 ** _¡Besos!_**


End file.
